<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doubling Down by CherryGirlRiot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662585">Doubling Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryGirlRiot/pseuds/CherryGirlRiot'>CherryGirlRiot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Hints of Wally/Roy and Wally/Artemis but Wally/Conner is the big kahuna here, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's a Suspense Crime Thriller, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Strong Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:02:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryGirlRiot/pseuds/CherryGirlRiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has spent the past few months doing everything in his power to avoid Conner, rather than risk having to apologize for past mistakes. When he actually puts in the effort to speak to him, he realizes there's more to the boy of steel than he'd originally expected. This single decision to show kindness to someone he originally deemed not worth it sets of a chain of events that change Wally's life both for the better and the worse. A chance meeting at an underground sweatshop leads to a case that threatens to tear everything apart and pull the two men together. Is it worth the risk?</p><p> A story about self discovery, reflecting on past mistakes and being the best you can be, even when it seems like your best isn't good enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe You Shouldn't Be Such a Smartass to a Guy Who Could Fry You With A Look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! This is my first real fanfic in like... 5 years? I have no idea what I'm doing (I normally write comic scripts for my original projects), I've just been re-watching Young Justice recently and this story hit me like a train. I don't know where the story is going or if I'll ever continue it, and it's definitely not been proofread. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not that Wally couldn’t tell when he was in the wrong, it’s just that he had a hard time apologizing for it. This proved particularly true when it came to Conner. The two of them hadn’t had a good first meeting: Wally had spoken without thinking (not an uncommon occurrence) and all but called him a ‘mindless monster’. Assuming Conner would just ‘get over it’, he’d taken the lowest road possible and refused to apologize, eventually doubling down on his smart ass remarks. It really was a miracle that Conner hadn’t popped him one yet.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Wally, the two of them weren’t alone together often. Dick’s habit of running off during missions put him in the position of running after him (despite Kaldur’s insistence to stay together) and M’gann’s budding crush meant she usually dragged Conner off somewhere babbling incoherently about whatever came to mind. Wally had school during the day, and didn’t spend much time at the base outside of training and missions, so for the first few months, they were barely around each other.</p>
<p>No contact means no reason to apologize, right?</p>
<p>It wasn’t until Artemis joined the team that Wally found himself spending more time with Conner. The addition of another teenage girl meant that M’gann had other things to do than stare longingly at the boy of steel, and Kaldur and Dick spent time honing their leadership skills to prevent any unwanted accidents on the field. This meant that whenever Wally was at the base waiting for a mission, there was a seventy percent chance that the only person sat in the common area would be Conner, staring silently at the tv, which was… playing static. Wally wasn’t sure if Conner didn’t know how to use the tv and was just to embarrassed to ask, or if he was so psycho that he was under the assumption the tv <em>was </em>playing something. There was no doubt the G-nomes taught him what a tv was so either way, Wally didn’t want to get in the middle of it.</p>
<p>While Wally had a well-practiced technique of ‘Avoid Superboy’ which meant: ‘Make sure to never be alone with Supey, even if that means carting the girls around town’, the boy in question didn’t seem to notice. No, on more than one occasion, while Wally was at the base cooing over M’gann or sparing with one of the others, he could feel Conner’s eyes on him. There was a power to his eyes that Superman didn’t possess, a combination of cold calculation mixed with interest mixed with what Wally could only describe as ‘a wolf like hunger’. Whenever Wally met his gaze, Conner would look away and, on rare occasion, leave the room. <em>Quickly</em>. To say it made Wally uncomfortable would be an understatement but it also intrigued him. Aside from these glances, Conner seemed to barely notice his existence, seemingly gliding through life oblivious to everyone around him.</p>
<p>When Dick started talking about Conner, outside of the pseudo-professional setting they were usually in, Wally was even more surprised.</p>
<p>He came up in conversation towards the end of fall, whilst Wally and Dick sat inside a coffee shop, sipping hot chocolates and complaining about life. Wally was whining about his horrible home-ec class that he’d assumed would be more focused on the science of cooking rather than the mending of jeans when Dick interrupted him with a deadpan, “Conner’s pretty good at that stuff.”</p>
<p>Wally looked at him inquisitively, “Good at what stuff?”</p>
<p>“Sewing.”</p>
<p>A silence fell over them. Wally didn’t know what to say in response, so he sipped his hot chocolate wordlessly. It wasn’t so much as him being surprised that men sewed and more that he was in disbelief that Conner could have any interests other than breaking things and staring dully at the television.</p>
<p>After a few moments of silence, Dick spoke, barely containing his laughter, “Instead of asking you mom to mend your costume, maybe you can ask him. He gives you the same look of distain.”</p>
<p>“Dude, fuck off.” Wally hissed, “He looks at everyone like that.”</p>
<p>“No, I think it’s just you, man.” He shrugged, “It’s probably ‘cause you never talk to him.”</p>
<p>The topic changed quickly, moving from Conner to talking about balancing homework with practice, but Wally’s mind remained firmly on Conner. This continued for several weeks; any moment of downtime lead Wally’s mind to thinking about him. In all likelihood, the thoughts were spurred on from guilt. Conner had no one. One of the most famous men in the entire world (and probably a few other planets) was his ‘father’ and refused to spend more than five minutes with him. He was stuck on a mountain hideout with barely anyone to speak to, he probably didn’t even like half of his teammates that much, and Wally had spent the past few months ignoring him in order to avoid apologizing for being a jerk to him once before. It was a stupid reason to not speak to someone - Conner hadn’t even done anything wrong - and for all Wally knew, the two of them could have had the potential to be best friends.</p>
<p>He’d never bothered to find out.</p>
<p>This mix of Conner-related anxiety and guilt came to a head one evening whilst Wally was helping himself to the contents of the fridge. The tv was playing the same static it always was and he felt the familiar back of the neck burn that was Conner’s stare. Wally turned around, hands full of lunchmeat, sliced cheese and bread and candidly asked, “Are you staring at me?”</p>
<p>Conner was silent for a second before dumbly replying, “No.” It was obvious he was, and he didn’t stop even after denying it. It was almost as if he’d doubled down, intensifying his gaze as Wally locked eyes with him.</p>
<p>It was honestly kind of impressive.</p>
<p>Wally set down the sandwich fixings on the counter and approached, far enough away so that if something were to go wrong and he found himself on the receiving end of a very much unwanted knuckle sandwich, he’d be able to run away before he became part of the linoleum. He steeled himself (a hilarious thought considering he was speaking to the boy of steel) and asked again, rephrasing the question, “Why do you keep staring at me?”</p>
<p>Another silence fell over them. Conner didn’t move, but he looked away, eyes focusing on a part of the wall, “I… Like your hair.”</p>
<p>This confession was so simple and innocent that Wally almost laughed in response. At that point certain that his IQ was leaps and leagues above his teammate, he instantly felt more at peace, “Uh- Thanks.”</p>
<p>“It’s very red.” Conner continued, tone as gruff as ever.</p>
<p>“So I’ve been told.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Conner shut off the tv and stood up to leave. He spoke quietly, almost as if he didn’t want anyone to hear, “I’m going to go watch birds now.” And left the room as confident as ever.</p>
<p>Wally stood there, watching Conner leave, deciding if that was a statement or an open invitation. In all honesty, Wally wasn’t too interested in watching birds fly by - He was never one for quiet self-reflection. But there was something about Conner’s tone, how softly he said it, how Wally couldn’t remember Conner inviting anyone anywhere, that encouraged Wally to follow him.</p>
<p>Leaving his pre-dinner snack on the counter, Wally went after him, calling out, “Supey!”</p>
<p>Upon hearing his name, Conner spun around and Wally could have sworn he saw the dusting of a smile on the clone’s face. When they got outside and Conner insisted upon carrying Wally and jumping up to the top of the mountain, the smile went from mild to full blown as he remarked, “I’ve never carried you before. You’re very lightweight.”</p>
<p>Those were fighting words. Wally snorted, jabbing him in the shoulder, “Fuck off, man.” Conner, not sure if the response he got was positive or negative in nature, studied Wally’s face silently. Recognizing the change in atmosphere Wally added, “You’re funny.”</p>
<p>With that reassurance, Conner perked up again, leaning back on his hands to stare at the sky. While Wally would have preferred to engage in conversation, he tried to follow Conner’s suit, to see what he was looking at. He knew how much anger the boy had, but he was also fascinated by the level of absolute calm that could fall over him, especially when doing nothing at all. Wally’s mind was always a jumbled mess of thoughts and incomplete ideas, which lead to his chronic problems with putting his foot directly in his mouth and making an asshole of himself despite trying his best not to. Conner was, of course, capable of the same, albeit more ‘property destruction-y’ rather than ‘how fast can I talk my way into a hole’.</p>
<p>Wally let out a soft sigh, “You do this all day?”</p>
<p>Conner nodded, “I like to see shapes in the clouds.”</p>
<p>He speaks without thinking, “You wish you could be up there?” The moment the words leave his mouth, he felt guilty, waited to be punted off the mountain and into the trees below.</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Another long pause, “I don’t know why I can’t.”</p>
<p>Surprised he hadn’t been sent flying, and surprised by Conner’s honesty, Wally replied, “Sometimes I wish I was as smart as Flash is. But there’s no point comparing, since everyone’s different. I have skills he doesn’t, I’m sure you do too.”</p>
<p>In an instant, Wally felt Conner’s eyes back on him and sank into himself, worried he’d said something to offend Conner. There’s a tense moment of silence before Conner asked flatly, “Would you… Want to… Hang out with me sometime?”</p>
<p>The way the question was asked sounded almost as if Conner expected Wally to shout ‘No!’ in disgust, and torment him, maybe even re-arrange his molecules for even asking the question. It was utterly heartbreaking.</p>
<p>Wally nodded, “Yeah, of course.”</p>
<p>Conner turned back towards the sky, “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1-80 East</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You don’t know guilt until you drive halfway across the country in a beat up used car your parents bought you with the sole purpose of getting groceries and going from school and back. Or when you use the same super smarts that lead to you recreating the incident that made your Uncle Barry the Flash to forge a mono test (a disease Wally could only have gotten had he <em>ever </em>kissed a girl), sneak into your GP’s office and swap the paperwork so you could get the week off school to go on this white knuckle, 20 hour drive in a car that spent most of that time groaning like an injured cow. This horrible experience would only have been made better if the car had broken down once Wally had left his home state, forcing him to run and push it the rest of the way.</p>
<p>Fortunately for him, it didn’t.</p>
<p>Once he pulled it into the cave’s docking bay, he had much more to answer for than what his parents would have demanded to know the moment he got home. He could feel a disruption in the force the moment he took the key from the ignition; a stampede of overly curious teenagers and two guys who didn’t give a flying fuck so long as Wally hadn’t run someone over and was hosing off the blood. He sunk down in his seat hoping his senses had fooled him, but the moment he heard that tell-tale shrieking laughter of a just-hit-puberty, over indulged orphan, he knew it was over.</p>
<p>“What the <em>fuck</em> is that?” Dick asked, not even bothering to hide his excitement at this gift that had been delivered at his feet.</p>
<p>“It is a 2001 Ford Taurus, standard sedan.” Conner informed him, oblivious to the joke.</p>
<p>Wally had two options. 1. Sleep in the car overnight. 2. Leave the car and accept his lashings. Likely blinded by sleep deprivation, he chose the latter, stepping out of the car, throwing his hands up in silent defeat, “It’s surprisingly reliable.”</p>
<p>“The side-view mirror is held on by ducttape.” Artemis informed him, as if he didn’t already know.</p>
<p>“It’s <em>reliable</em>.” He reiterated as M’gann flew over his head to take a better look at the car. It wasn’t a chick magnet, but it had attracted at least one chick. It’d done it’s duty.</p>
<p>As she flew around it, sizing it up with her eyes in unmasked curiosity, Kaldur approached Wally. Speaking in a low, hushed tone he asked, “Not that I am discontent with your arrival, I must ask, why are you here?”</p>
<p>Why was he there? Had he honestly driven twenty hours just to hang out with a teammate? He could have done through the tubes, been transported over in a second, not missed class. Searching for an answer, Wally awkwardly informed him, “I wanted to… See what Rhode Island had to offer.”</p>
<p>Kaldur could tell this wasn’t the full story. He was perceptive as ever and gave Wally a look of disbelief, “Is that the only reason you are here?” He glanced over at M’gann as if he’d solved the mystery, waiting patiently for Wally to come up with another semi-fake excuse.</p>
<p>“Yeah. My parents know I’m here.” Wally said, trying to sound unconcerned. They’d figure out where he went when they received a call from the school about collecting his homework, and when they saw the quickly written note on his bed, so it wasn’t a <em>total </em>lie. In all likelihood, once he got home, he’d be put on both hero <em>and </em>social detention, both by his parents and by the school. But he’d already made it to Happy Harbor so it wasn’t really the best time to regret decisions.</p>
<p>Maybe they’d all forgive him if they knew that he was doing it for a good reason.</p>
<p>Kaldur didn’t believe him. It was obvious. But it wasn’t his job to babysit outside of missions and he was only a few years older than Wally so even if he’d tried, it wouldn’t have worked. Rather than continue the discussion Kaldur sighed, “Tell me if you are in trouble and do not spend this week bothering M’gann.”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Wally smiled, trying to give off his best ‘I’m an innocent child’ look. It’d only be a tool in his toolbox for a few more years, so he was planning on taking advantage of it. The freckles and big green doe eyes definitely helped.</p>
<p>Once Kaldur moved from his view (likely to stop Dick from causing <em>actual </em>property damage to the old rust bucket behind them), Wally could feel Conner’s eyes on him again. He’d probably heard the entire conversation and he was clearly <em>interested</em> in the topic. However, he didn’t say anything about it to Wally. He just stood there with his arms crossed, dead silent, eyes flickering between the group near Wally’s car and Wally himself. Feeling like a lab specimen, Wally looked away, only to find himself locking eyes with Artemis, who, once she realized he was looking, mouthed: “We’ll talk later”. She then assisted Kaldur with the removal of Dick from the hood of the car and M’gann followed suit, cooing about how ‘cool it was to know someone with a car’. Had this not meant that Wally was completely alone with a boy he was still partly scared of, his heart would surely have melted from her words alone.</p>
<p>Wally endeavored to grab his stuff from the back of the car, ignoring the wrappers from his drive. His car was more of a mess than usual, with empty bottles, bags and containers, including one particularly large carton of ice cream that he’d gulped down whilst on the 1-80 E going through Pennsylvania. He turned around, duffle bag in hand, to see Conner stood right behind him. It was <em>extremely</em> startling, but Wally kept his cool and only jumped a few inches off the ground.</p>
<p>“I want to go to the movies.” Conner told him, flatly. The tone he took was more of a demand than a request though Wally wasn’t sure he knew the difference. It’s hard to teach social skills via test tube.</p>
<p>The request itself was simple, so Wally nodded dumbly, “Yeah, sure.”</p>
<p>He felt he’d made progress when Conner uncrossed his arms and took the bag from his hands, wordlessly walking up the stairs into the main living area of the cave. Wally followed, not exactly sure where they were going but also not hating it; Conner had a silent but precise way to him that was reassuring. At any rate, Wally knew an ass kicking wouldn’t be at the end of it, Conner could have beaten the crap out of him in the loading dock with the car, had he wanted to. Of course, there were eyes on them. Curious glances from their teammates as Conner displayed an unusual level of kindness, carrying a bag for a friend who was clearly bone tired.</p>
<p>For a second, Wally thought of M’gann, who had spent the past few months trying to become the object of Conner’s affections, but was always kept at arms length. Was she jealous? It wasn’t the same level of interest she sought from Conner, it wasn’t romantic in nature, but it was <em>something</em>. Conner hadn’t done anything like this for anyone else. Naturally, if someone was injured on the field, he’d carry them, but that was less emotionally charged and more logical: Conner was the strongest member of the team. The twinges of something human was stirring under the surface and it had been directed towards Wally. Wally, who had tried his hardest to avoid the boy. Wally who had thought of him as a heartless monster, a tool of destruction who only barely kept himself together.</p>
<p>As the two of them went up the stairs and their teammates could no longer stare, Wally allowed his shoulders to sag and bit his lip.</p>
<p>He felt horrible. Horrible to both Conner and M’gann.</p>
<p>He felt even worse when Conner had given him his room. The room in question was basic, with white walls and a wood floor, a bed with white sheets, a side table with a white lamp, and a bookshelf curiously filled with books on machines and science. At the bottom of the bookshelf there were fantasy novels, and a notebook that seemed to belong to Conner. The way he had invited Wally into his room was sweet, he was excited despite it being only very basic, and pulled out a book on molecular biology in an attempt to impress his new friend. Without even knowing it, the bookshelf defined Conner as something other than ‘clone of the Superman’, it showed him to be his own person, one capable of receiving the same love and care that his ‘father’ had.</p>
<p>Wally would have told him just that, but he was afraid. Despite knowing deep down that Conner wasn’t who he’d assumed him to be, the fear of Conner’s rage was too much for him to bare. Instead, he said nothing, he hid those thoughts away for another time, maybe one when he felt more brave.</p>
<p>“You’re interested in science?” Wally asked him, in an attempt to dissuade himself from mentioning Superman.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Conner said, adding, “Mostly machines. I fix the bikes.” By bikes, Conner meant the Wayne Tech motorcycles the team occasionally used for missions. There were six in total at the base, then an additional one owned by Dick, that he liked to drive around.</p>
<p>“You can fix Wayne Tech?” To most people, Wally’s tone would have sounded patronizing. He wasn’t trying to be, but the surprise in his voice was less impressed and more ‘You’re smart enough?’.Fortunately, Conner wasn’t most people, “Yes.” He smiled ever so slightly, as if the question itself was a compliment, “When I broke one, I wanted to repair it.”</p>
<p>The mission in question was against Professor Ivo. It was the first time Wally had actually spend a decent amount of time with Conner, prevented him from getting seriously injured. He’d said something shitty back then as well, only to Dick, but Conner’s hearing seemed to be something he was unable to turn off. He probably heard it.</p>
<p>“Didn’t it… blow up?” Wally asked, seeming to remember the rubble that remained of both Conner and Dick’s bikes.</p>
<p>“Yeah…” He let out this odd noise, almost like a chuckle, “I fixed one of them, though.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty impressive.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” There was a long pause before Conner stood up, “I should let you sleep.” And he left before Wally could say anything otherwise. Even though he pulled away, it was still progress. All progress was good progress.</p>
<p>Maybe they’d be able to hold a ten minute conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I guess this is my life now lol... I have no promises I'll ever finish this, ever actually go anywhere with it or update as frequently as I currently am (not that the chapters are edited or particularly long), but goddamn if I'm not obsessed with Young Justice again right now haha. Thank you all so much or reading, it really means a lot to me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Archer-Spot-stealing... Girl.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner had given a simple request, to go see a movie. It was something that Wally had done a million times (usually alone as he didn’t have much of a social standing back in Keystone) so it didn’t feel particularly special to him, but he knew it was probably important to Conner. He was pretty sure his new friend hadn’t ventured outside of the base aside from missions, and the stress of not getting murdered by the villain of the week trumped the feeling of freedom that came from going out. Because of this, Wally kept his mouth shut whenever the topic of movies came up; he didn’t want to suggest anything and risk making Conner feel like he couldn’t state his own opinion. In practice, it was harder than originally anticipated. Opposed to Wally, Conner took his time in making decisions, and only mentioned the topic a handful of times, ending each one with a succinct, “I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Wally had also not realized that Artemis’s ‘We’ll talk later’ meant that she’d ambush him when he’d least expect it, pushing him into an empty corner of the base to assault him with questions. </p><p>“What’s your angle?” She’d asked, using the inch she had over him to her advantage.</p><p>One day, Wally would grow one more inch and then she’d have no control over him. That was not the day, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>“You drove <em>twenty hours</em>.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “In, and I say this in the <em>loosest</em> sense of the word, your car. Why?”</p><p>Wally had come to two conclusions on this topic, having already been asked once before. The first was that guilt was a powerful motivator, especially to the point where guilt towards another person consumed your every waking thought. The second was that Wally only had three /real/ friends. Two of them were on the team with him (Kaldur and Dick) and the other one was god knows where doing god knows what and communicated exclusively through bitchy voice mails, middle of the night texts and the occasional /in person/ bitch fest (Roy). Wally didn’t... necessarily have friends back in Keystone, let alone anything to do things with. Conner actively /wanted/ to spend time with him and even though it was weird and sometimes uncomfortable, it was appreciated.</p><p>Instead of going with either of these options, Wally sputtered like a dying putt-putt, saying all manner of incomprehensible things, before finally croaking out, “It wasn’t too bad after I left Missouri.” And stupidly continuing, “Why do <em>you care</em>, anyway?”</p><p>Artemis looked at him in silent disbelief, she released him from her demon-like grip and sighed, “You’re crazy.”</p><p>Now that there was enough distance between them, Wally was able to appreciate how truly beautiful she was. Even though she was clearly annoyed with him, she looked like an angel, with full lips and a sculpted yet still delicate face. She had the same color, the same powerful look in her eyes as Conner and for a split second, Wally felt compelled to kiss her. He asked her, knowing how odd it would sound, “The look in your eyes- What are you thinking?”</p><p>There was a silence that fell between them. Not one as comfortable as the one that often fell between him and Conner, but a silence nonetheless. Artemis sized him up, trying to see if there was a sign of malice, the possibility of the question leading into mocking. It was sad his teammates thought so poorly of him.</p><p>“I’m...” She looked up towards the celling as if expecting that to hold the answer, “I was wondering what’s up with you. You’re acting different, not that you’re predictable to begin with.” She ran a hand through her gorgeous blonde hair, patting it to make sure it was still secure in her ponytail, “It’s not <em>bad</em>... you’re just... hard to read.”</p><p>Wally had given Artemis the title of ‘archer spot stealing whore’ and ‘enemy of the team’ (very eloquent titles) upon first meeting her. Having spent time in her company he’d come to realize she wasn’t all bad; she and Conner were very similar. She was cold and distant, but also good natured and fun to be around. She busted his balls when he needed it, she was brutally honest. While she’d always be an ‘archer spot stealing whore’, she was also someone Wally felt comfortable around, despite not considering her a friend.</p><p>“Supey wanted to hang out.” He finally tells her, feeling his cheeks grow hot.</p><p>“So you... drove halfway across the country?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p>“How did you get out of school?”</p><p>“I rigged a medical test to say I had mono, then broke into my GP’s office to switch the records.”</p><p>A pregnant silence.</p><p>Artemis laughed. It was a full, shoulder shaking laugh, “Would you do that for me, sometime? No one ever takes me anywhere.”</p><p>Wally nodded dumbly in response, not sure if this was a date request or if Artemis was just really bored with nothing else better to do. Regardless, he’d be up to it. There were whisperings that she was really good at DDDR and seeing as how he had super speed and may or may not have taken dance as a child, he wanted to see who’d win. Of course, he was confident in his own abilities, but she seemed flexible.</p><p>Not that he’d been checking her out or anything.</p><p>This train of thought lasted so long that Artemis waved her hand over Wally’s face to check for signs of life. Concerned that he may have mentioned her angelic face or her probable flexibility or the overwhelmingly attractive gap between her thighs, Wally spoke without thinking: “Did you want to do something before I drive back?”</p><p>Artemis looked genuinely surprised. For a moment it seemed like she was going to say no: Her lips pressed together in a tight line and she looked towards the floor. Then, she looked back at him (presumably sucked in by his cute freckled face and wide green doe eyes), “You’d drive out to Gotham?”</p><p>He nodded, “It’s two, three hours tops, right?” He laughed, “If the old bucket can’t make it that far, I shouldn’t bother driving home.”</p><p>She furrows her brows, studying his face, staring at him with those piercing navy blue eyes he loved so much. As was becoming the standard in Wally’s life, two things happened concurrently: Artemis patted his shoulder in silent thanks before disappearing down the hall, and he realized he might have had a type.</p><p>And it wasn’t M’gann.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've written out 8 chapters for this already asdfghjkl though I'm going to push the chapters after this back a little bit and save time for more character building (I ended up dropping the team right into a mission in chapter 4 and it just feels a bit rushed in retrospect). I actually did this one the same day I wrote chapter 2, but I held off on it (for two days haha) as to not like, pressure myself. We'll see when I finally manage to decide what I want to do for chapter 4 this time.</p><p>Also I've settled on some housekeeping things - I'm almost 19 (a month away!) and it weirds me out just a smidge to be writing about romance with 15 year olds (I have no problem with anyone else doing it, it's just a personal thing - I don't write teen stuff). I didn't realize how young most of the team were since last time I watched Young Justice was about 5-ish years ago? So, just to get it all out of the way now, here's the ages I'm settling on: </p><p>Wally, Conner, Artemis, M'gann and Kaldur - 18-19.<br/>Dick - 14/15-ish<br/>Roy - 20-21</p><p>I hope you guys don't mind, I'm just past the age of wanting to see 15 year olds make out with each other haha. I also updated the rating of the fic to reflect this change, though it's definitely not going to be nsfw at any point right now (I'll let you know ahead of time if I change my mind on this). And, since I'm a disorganized disaster, I also updated the tags to include hints of Wally/Roy and Wally/Artemis though that's just a fleeting thing and not the main core of the story - I just felt it'd be a little boring to hyperfocus on two characters and two relationships. Also a bit unlikely since Wally in canon is a bit wishywashy when it comes to his crushes. Once again, thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. White After Labor Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wallace Rudolph West was a man of many talents. He was one of the fastest men alive, a scientific genius, could play Placebo’s entire self entitled album on his guitar, may or may not have excelled at dance as a child, and was a master at deceiving himself. Parents been fighting recently? It’s probably nothing. Your beloved Uncle Barry not quite as pleased with having a sidekick as you’d originally assumed he’d be? Wouldn’t worry about it, he just has a lot on his mind. That nagging feeling of impending failure and inadequacy crawling its way back into your mind? College application stress, don’t think about it.</p>
<p>So, it came as no surprise, that Wally almost immediately pushed the thought of not being head over heels for M’gann into the back of his mind. He shoved it into a dark closet in the recesses of his brain, along side the memory of seeing Roy naked and thinking about it for just a little <em>too </em>long, and the seven years of dance class he took. M’gann was <em>obviously</em> the girl for him. She was pretty, kind, quirky and not in the slightest bit interested in him so he’d never have to risk putting himself out there. Hey… Shouldn’t that thought be in the box with the rest of his ‘dawning realizations’?</p>
<p>The biggest issue was, that the cave was completely empty during the day. M’gann and Conner had high school. Wally had <em>assumed</em> that Kaldur would be there, but apparently even he had something important to do during the day. After cleaning the kitchen, locating the former league’s dining table (it was in the medbay for some ungodly reason) and fixing the tv so it didn’t/always/ play static, Wally had... seven hours left before anyone was coming back. This lead him to flipping through television channels and then standing before his mighty wall of souvenirs. His eyes inevitably settled on the golden helmet of Doctor Fate. That was the first time he’d had his views challenged, that he’d been able to believe, without a shadow of a doubt, that he was wrong. He’d tried ignored it back then, spending a ridiculous amount of money on tickets to a magic show he didn’t even want to see. But, as he stared into the reflective metal, he knew that it had changed everything. It was because of that mission that he was stood here now, that he’d made the effort to get to know people he’d originally thought a waste of time. It was because of Kent Nelson that he found himself laying in bed at night, wondering if there was something out there more powerful than even the most brilliant scientific creations.</p>
<p>He could almost hear the old sod laughing.</p>
<p>Kent Nelson had died in front of him. He’d tried his best to revive the man, but failed, felt him slip away. Then he almost lost himself to a helmet. Despite all that, Wally had gone back to school the next day without another thought. Of course he’d told his teammates what happened, but he’d told them a story much different than the reality. He’d neglected to mention the fact that Nelson had given up his chance to see his beloved spitfire for the sake of a boy he’d never met before. The crushing guilt that rushed over him as he realized it was his fault that Nelson had died. If only he’d believed in magic, right? If only he’d been a little smarter or a little stronger or a little more… <em>Something. </em>Wally was always lacking just a little <em>something. </em>When he was by himself, when the time had come for him to finally step up, he’d failed.</p>
<p>Roy was right about him - He wasn’t ready.</p>
<p>Wally clasped his hands together and rested them under his chin. For a second he debated putting the helmet on, sacrificing himself to Nabu. This wasn’t a new thought; every time he stood before that wall of ‘victories’ he debated it. He was incapable of being alone in his thoughts for a few hours, let alone an eternity at the hands of a ‘Lord of Order’, but he wanted to do <em>something</em>. He wanted to be a hero, he wanted to save Nelson. It was stupid, selfish. He was willing to fuck over time and order and whatever else just for the chance that for even just one night, he’d be able to sleep without seeing the lifeless body of Kent Nelson in his mind.</p>
<p>“You’ve been staring at that helmet for almost an hour.”</p>
<p>The one to break him from his thoughts wasn’t Conner. It wasn’t Artemis, it wasn’t even Dick or Kaldur. No, the voice was dry, slightly nasally, self assured and slightly grating. Wally turned to look behind him and found himself locking eyes with a familiar face. Roy stood there, red hair slicked up as always, in a dark v-neck and hilariously white pants, looking at Wally with pure curiosity.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Wally asked, trying to mask the excitement in his voice.</p>
<p>“Well…” Roy said, tilting his head like he was thinking, “I <em>did</em> come here to steal some shit, but I didn’t expect a lil’ leaguer to be here.” Then he added, “I used your ID number, hope you don’t mind, the machine can barely tell the difference anyway.”</p>
<p>Wally <em>did </em>mind, “You came here to <em>steal </em>something? Couldn’t you have just asked one of us to give it to you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” He shrugged, “Hey, I didn’t have to break you from your magpie trance, did I? Gotta count for something.”</p>
<p><em>‘Yeah’</em>. Roy had said it so dismissively, as though he’d already thought about it. What if he had? Was this the ‘important all day meeting’ Kaldur had mentioned? If it <em>was</em> it was extremely unfair that Roy had decided to confide in Kaldur, despite having known Wally <em>considerably </em>longer.</p>
<p>This suspicion was proven correct when Kaldur entered the room, “Speedy, I told you not to run off like that. What about the security system?”</p>
<p>“Aw shucks.” Roy snapped his fingers, “I musta left my Kid Flash costume at home, I hope it doesn’t cause you trouble.”</p>
<p>Kaldur’s eyes fell on Wally before returning to Roy, “Do not forget I’m doing you a favor.”</p>
<p>“Shockingly I’m not into sneaking around the place like ‘the other woman’.” Roy rolled his eyes, “Now can you hurry up? I just got these pants the other day, I’d like them to stay white.”</p>
<p>‘Coming to steal something’ appeared to be code for ‘I’m bleeding’, as Roy took his shirt off and made his way towards the medbay. Wally trailed behind the two of them to stay a part of the action, “You have a job?”</p>
<p>“Mmhm.” Roy propped himself up on one of the cots, wincing slightly when the movement disturbed his cut, “I have a job, an apartment, a car that’s not gonna fall to pieces on the road <em>and </em>a houseplant. Everything but an Arrowboat.”</p>
<p>This joke was lost on Wally,“…Is that how you got injured?”</p>
<p>“No, no, child I was babysitting did this. Evil fuckers.” He rolled his eyes, “Of course it happened on the job.”</p>
<p>Whilst Wally and Roy were chatting it up like the old days, Kaldur was focused on getting ready to repair his injured friend. Wally was watching him out of the corner of his eye, getting all the necessary things together. That was probably why the dining table was in there earlier. But it didn’t seem to deter Kaldur much, he adapted to situations easily. He approached Roy hesitantly, “This is going to hurt, my friend.” </p>
<p>“I’ve felt worse.” Roy insisted, laying back on the bed, throwing his shirt into Wally’s hands. If he <em>had</em> felt worse, Wally wanted to know what. The moment the needle hit his skin, Roy’s naturally tanned skin went ghostly white and he grumbled out, “Jesus fucking Christ, you’re just as rough as I remembered.”</p>
<p>Kaldur apologized, though it didn’t feel entirely genuine. He worked quickly, which made sense as Roy had just said that he’d done it before.</p>
<p>Wally chimed in, “Shouldn’t you give him something for that?”</p>
<p>“As much as I <em>love </em>fading into oblivion, I’m pretty sure anymore ‘something’ would kill me.” Roy snorted. Then, realizing no one seemed amused he added, “Relax, I broke my wrist.” He lifted it up.</p>
<p>“Why are you not wearing a cast?” Kaldur asked, bandaging him up.</p>
<p>“Didn’t go with my pants.” Another quip, “Justice never rests, you know.”</p>
<p>“It’s going to get worse if you don’t take care of it.” Wally warned. He’d tried to tough out a broken arm and ended up wearing a cast for the rest of the summer.</p>
<p>“Thanks for the tip, moms.” Roy rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“If you need a place to recuperate, you know our door is always open.” Kaldur, ever the mature adult.</p>
<p>“I know. That’s why I came.” Roy took his shirt back from Wally. It was an honest confession, so honest that the ‘I’m so much better than you’ look in his eyes almost completely faded away. He didn't get up immediately, he sat there, tapping together the soles of his faux-leather boots and taking in the scenery. Eventually he stood up, “Daddy brought gifts.”</p>
<p><em>This</em> received a chuckle from Kaldur. Despite Roy only being a few years older than them, he seemed to natural fall into the ‘older brother’ position. Everyone knew that he liked being in a position of power, and having three boys trail behind him looking for guidance definitely scratched that itch for him. This meant it wasn’t too surprising when the gifts he alluded to were keys to his apartment in Star City, with the address to his house attached to each key, written in his elegant script handwriting. Wally had once asked him why his handwriting was so nice and he’d mentioned something about an Aunt he had in New Mexico. New Mexico... long way from Star City.</p>
<p>“You’re free to stop by whenever you want.” Roy told them, before pulling out a boomerang out of his bag and handing it over to Wally, “Recent mission. I was gonna snap it off in his ass but I figured you’d appreciate it more. Imagine you were there in spirit.” He paused before adding, “Don’t hit anyone with it, hurts like a sonvabitch.”</p>
<p>That explained the wrist.</p>
<p>With gifts out of the way, Roy made his way towards the exit, “Tell Dickie-Bird I’m sorry he couldn’t be here for the Brat-Family reunion. Ciao.”</p>
<p>Once Roy had fully disappeared and the glow from the transporter died down, Kaldur put up a hand as if to say, ‘Don’t argue with me’. He sighed, cleaning up the mess that Roy had left behind in his wake, looking up at Wally once he was done, “He needs more help than we can offer. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner, he was reluctant to let anyone know he needed help, it was a miracle he reached out to me.”</p>
<p>It was fair, more than fair, even. Completely justified. It would have been more than easy to be an asshole about it, though. Yell, storm off. Tell Kaldur it wasn’t his decision and it wasn’t right for him to sneak around the place. Wally wanted to be the one Roy came to. Maybe it was because he’d spent hours to his own devices and didn’t like the idea of sitting in awkward silence for the rest of the night, or maybe it was character development but Wally acquiesced.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I understand.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really enjoyed writing this chapter! It's a slight departure from the previous three but I did want to set up some sort of overarching plot, following the canon storyline of Roy being a clone himself. It'll be a liiiiiittle different in my rendition but I did like the idea, I just always wished Roy had had more of a presence in the story so this is my chance! Once again, thank you all for reading, I haven't completely lost interest in the story yet and I'm a few chapters ahead of posting, so I'm very excited. </p>
<p>Also, I'm starting to work on pages for my superhero mystery webcomic, so I'll probably share the info on that when I start posting pages, and that'll be why updates here could slow down.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bella Swan Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cave was empty until six p.m.. Wally was in the kitchen, making dinner (He had nothing better to do) when everyone started to arrive. He could see the light flashing in the corner of his eye but it was the steely stare from Conner that let him know the night was starting.</p>
<p>“M’gann had cheerleading.” Conner told him, leaning against the counter. He had a book in one hand, but the cover was turned away from Wally, “That’s why I’m late.”</p>
<p>“Late for what?” Wally asked, checking on his ziti in the over.</p>
<p>Another look. Conner narrowed his eyes, “You’ve been alone all day.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Made sense, “Not <em>all</em> day. Speedy showed up earlier.”</p>
<p>This opened the floodgates. First it was Dick, angry that he missed him, “When did Speedy show up? What did he want?”</p>
<p>“He came here around noon.” Kaldur told him.</p>
<p>Then came Artemis, who was sat crosslegged on the floor going through homework, “What did that asshole want?”</p>
<p>“To drop off keys to his new home.” Another quick answer from Kaldur. He was officially Wally’s hero. This inevitably lead to a long conversation about going to pay Roy a visit (M’gann wanted to see him, for some reason), but that was Roy’s problem.</p>
<p>Conner was currently Wally’s. Well… That wasn’t necessarily true. Conner wasn’t so much a nuisance as he was a total sweetheart, with distinct concern for Wally’s wellbeing. “I’m glad you weren’t bored.” He told Wally, ignoring the talk going on behind him.</p>
<p>This was unusual. Conner wasn’t one for speaking earnestly. He would normally just have brushed it off and given a one word answer like ‘cool’ or just nod, before going off to his corner of solitude to read his book. This change in behavior left Wally at a loss for words. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and ruin the moment. So he, for once in his life, decided to do nothing. He rested his elbows on the top of the stove and met Conner’s gaze, hoping that he could convey the feelings he couldn’t bring to words. He was feeling… Gratitude. He always felt grateful when he was in Conner’s company, and he wanted him to know that.</p>
<p>It seemed to work. Conner set his book down on the counter beside them and gave Wally his complete focus, sinking down into the counter until their eyes were at the same level. There was inherent intimacy in this gesture. They were connected with each other but also apart, both in their own minds. Wally began to wonder what Conner was thinking about. He always seemed to be off in his head, so whatever occupied his mind must have been fascinating. He was filled with implanted images but he generated nothing but original ideas and felt the need to share <em>none </em>of them. He was amazing.</p>
<p>Wally’s mind flickered back to the series of novels that lined the bottom of Conner’s bookshelf. He hadn’t look at them closely enough to recognize any of the titles, but he would make sure to take note of them next time he was upstairs. He asked, “Whatcha readin’?”</p>
<p>Conner looked towards the book. The cover was visible now, it said ‘<em>Salem’s Lot’</em>. Wally was unfamiliar. Conner took a moment before answering, as if deciding what to say. Maybe he was stuck between explaining the story to Wally or just telling him something simple. If he was thinking about it, he settled on the latter, “Vampires.”</p>
<p>“Do they interest you?”</p>
<p>This question received a noncommittal shrug, “Someone told me I looked like one.”</p>
<p>The person wasn’t necessarily <em>wrong.</em> Conner was too tanned for the typical idea of a vampire, but he <em>did </em>have dark hair, powerful, brooding eyes and a thing for black clothing. His energy had once reminded Wally of Angel from Buffy. Stoic and distant yet compassionate and warm. That similarity was likely what drew people to him; he was a self contained mystery that everyone wanted to crack.</p>
<p>Wally imagined himself in a scene of a movie. It was a dark, tense scene. Wally walked down the street, breath visible in the cold and snow crunching under his boots. He could feel someone’s eyes on him, but brushed it off, he had somewhere to be. Where he was going was irrelevant; he’d never make it there. Conner stepped out of a darkened alley and locked eyes with Wally. He felt dangerous, but that was what made him so alluring. Wally was powerless to stop himself as he found himself drawn towards the vampire, filled with a mix of fear and desire. He was pulled in close, able to feel the fangs brush his neck-</p>
<p>The oven beeped, pulling Wally from his thoughts and killing the mood. The mental image lingered until he looked up. Conner was gone. He was sat in his corner of solitude, flipping through the pages of his book to find his place.</p>
<p>Shaking off this thought, Wally dashed to set the table, leaving a gust of wind in his wake. This attracted the attention of his teammates, who were in the midst of discussing whether or not they should bring an edible arrangement with them when they went to see Roy. The answer was simple: Roy thought that chocolate covered pineapples were for sexually repressed suburban mormons and he would, without a doubt, throw it back in their faces, but if his teammates were to dumb to realize this, Wally wasn’t going to tell them.</p>
<p>Upon sitting down at the table with his teammates, Wally remained present just long enough to accept his praise (he <em>was </em>an amazing cook), before his mind began to wander to Roy. He’d seemed fine. Aside from his unexplained stab wound and broken wrist, he wasn’t hurt and he had the same mean-spirited sense of humor he always had. He’d even given them keys to his place. But Wally wondered if the invitation was real. Obviously, Roy liked them, otherwise he wouldn’t have been friends with them for the past few years, but something felt off. If Roy was in some kind of trouble, would it really be best to drag the entire team out to Star City? Maybe the invitation was just for Kaldur; Wally’s presence in the cave would have ruined that plan. But then, why would Roy have brought 3 keys?</p>
<p>Wally snapped back to reality in the middle of a roast directed at him. Artemis snorted, “The prodigal son has returned. How was your journey?”</p>
<p>Then, from Dick, “Conner’s starting to rub off on you.”</p>
<p>“It’ll happen to you all, in time.” This was… A joke from Conner. There was a second of silence as everyone appreciated baby’s first joke.</p>
<p>Like clockwork, Wally’s mouth moved faster than his brain, “Holy shit, he has jokes.”</p>
<p>The moment was reminiscent of the first time the two had met. Wally had called him a ‘he’ instead of using his name and had then deflected by saying ‘Well, I didn’t call him an it’, or something to that effect. Back then, it wasn’t received well, so it was to his surprise when Conner confidently replied, “<em>He’s</em> very talented.”</p>
<p>They were definitely friends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been typing chapters at an unbelievable rate I'm crying,,, Eventually I will slow down, I'm sure of it, but for now please enjoy my weird almost every 4 day updates. I started reading the Long Walk by Stephen King so I'm sure that'll have some effect on my writing (though it'll become apparent later on in the chapters). The story's taken an unexpected shape, I've introduced a few Non-Young Justice characters to help facilitate the plot, and I think it'll be interesting to read, at least?</p>
<p>In my original drafts for chapters 4-6, I had this mission with Wally and Conner that was a bit more... predictable, but I think I've all but eliminated it from the storyline and instead put in some more original stuff. This /does/ mean that the story is a bit more mature in content and not the happiest thing in the world. It's got the good and the bad, I don't know. Once again, thank you for reading, I really appreciate it! And thank you if you read my rambles at the end, I feel like it's sort of important to understand where I'm at with this so no one's surprised but I /can/ talk a lot haha. </p>
<p>See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Could he... Play the lead?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3 p.m. the following evening. It was raining heavily, water building up faster than the storm drains would handle. On the news, Wally had seen parking lots covered in ankle high water. So he wasn’t to surprised when he received a call from M’gann just before the school day ended. She’d told him the gym was being used for one of the sports teams, so cheerleading practice had been cancelled. They didn’t have an umbrella between them so she was hoping Wally could be an ‘angel’ and pick them up. On the other end of the line, Conner was insisting they could make it home without him; he didn’t care if he got wet. It was a silly argument and Wally countered it by insisting he had no problem coming to pick them up. He didn’t have anything else going on, after all.</p><p>As he got in the car and pulled out of the cave, he realized what everyone was talking about. It was raining down so hard it was like sheets, he could barely see the road. He’d driven during hard showers before, it didn’t deter him, but it did put him in an interesting mood. From the glove compartment of his car, he pulled out his <em>Back to Black</em> cd and popped it into his disk drive. He skipped forward until he reached his favorite song on the track, <em>Wake Up Alone</em>, and felt a good chill run down his spine. It was the perfect album for the rainy day. He reached the school by the time the song ended, and rolled down his passenger window. M’gann and Conner definitely stood out. She was wearing his brown leather jacket and he was as striking as ever, glaring out at nothing in particular.</p><p>“Fancy meeting you here.” Wally said, speaking in his best James Dean impression. The reference was lost on the duo.</p><p>He unlocked the doors and let them in. Conner sat in the front seat and he nodded, wordlessly in Wally’s direction.</p><p>M’gann was more friendly, “Thanks for coming to get us.” She said.</p><p>Hearing her thank him was enough to kickstart Wally’s heart, “Don’t worry about it.” He replied.</p><p>She continued, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers, “I have to be honest, though… I had an ulterior motive for calling you.” Her cheeks turned pink slightly, “One of the other bumblebees said today would be the perfect day to see a movie and Conner and I got to talking - Well! I talked, he mostly listened, but we’d come to the conclusion that neither of us had been to a real movie theater before and I was kind of hoping you could take us…”</p><p>Conner’s jaw clenched slightly. This was probably why he was so insistent on walking home in the rain, why he was so silent. It was silly though, Wally didn’t care if M’gann went with them, it wouldn’t ruin the experience. She probably wouldn’t want to see anything violent, but he wasn’t sure if it would have been morally right for him to take Conner to see something horrifically violent for his first movie. Wally’s own first trip had been when he was a child, he didn’t remember the movie, but he knew it must have been a kids one.</p><p>“No problem.” Wally told her, ever the people pleaser, “Anything in mind?”</p><p>She shook her head, but she had an uncontrollable smile on her face. Conner didn’t object so either he’d realized it was a dumb reason to brood, or accepted his fate. Regardless, Wally made his way to the nearest theater and gave his friends the full movie treatment - Popcorn, candy, oversized sodas they’d probably not finish. The only downside was the movie that M’gann wanted to see was a RomCom and Wally knew he’d probably space out within the first few minutes of the film. He sat at the end, Conner in the middle and M’gann on the other side. She clung onto Conner’s arm eagerly and began to ramble about how they did <em>not</em> have movie theaters on her home planet. This antidote lasted until the movie started, and she sat silently, fixated on the film.</p><p>Over the course of this experience, Wally came to the dawning realization that despite originally having plans to go to the movie with Conner, <em>he </em>was the third wheel. M’gann had probably dreamt of going on a romantic date with Conner long before her classmate had mentioned the theater, and Wally had likely only been invited because it was pissing down and he was the only one with a license. That thought didn’t bother him as much as the third wheel part did, though. He had no issue playing chauffeur for his friends, he just felt frustrated that he’d done it without realizing why she’d <em>actually</em> asked. He was mad at his own stupidity.</p><p>He couldn’t have been mad at her. She’d not meant anything by it, she didn’t even know Wally was interested in her because aside from buying her tickets to a magic show, he’d never bothered to <em>actually make a move</em>. No, instead he was playing this stupid game of dropping hints, so she probably hadn’t even clued to it. As a result, she’d asked a friend a favor and he’d agreed, blissfully unaware that this favor was to help her get a date with another guy. Wally had seen her awkward comments towards Conner, the way she lost her train of thought when looking at her. This was another step towards the eventual movie ending of them getting together.</p><p>Goddamnit was he stupid.</p><p>Conner leant to the side and wrapped his arm around Wally’s shoulder, whispering in his ear, “We can go again, another time.” His breath was hot on Wally’s neck, “Thanks for picking us up.”</p><p>Oddly reassuring.</p><p>Conner’s arm remained around Wally’s shoulder for the rest of the duration of the film. This, coupled with M’gann clinging onto Conner’s <em>other </em>arm probably made them look like the world weirdest thruple, but Wally didn’t want to mention it. They didn’t need to know.</p><p>Wally had watched exactly zero percent of the movie by the time the lights went up, and was lost in a thought about a burying beetle article he read in the recent article he’d read in Science Magazine. He knew when to stand up because Conner squeezed his shoulder. He looked up to see that M’gann was staring at them in utter confusion, probably trying to figure out why her future husband and father of her babies had his entire arm around the shoulder of a guy he’d only been speaking to for two weeks.</p><p>Wally decided it’d be a funny story at the wedding.</p><p>This confusion was slightly increased by Conner hopping back into the passenger seat and asking, “Where do you keep your cds?” Wally motioned to the glove compartment and Conner began looking through a variety of bands, putting one in the disk drive on random.</p><p>The crappy car speakers began to play the first song off Metric’s album, <em>Fantasies.</em> Wally skipped the first song and went straight to the second song, <em>Sick Muse. </em>It was oddly fitting for the situation and sent Wally down a weird rabbit hole of thinking about how crazy it would be if he and <em>Conner </em>were to get together. It’d be unexpected, surely. This was spurred by the chorus ‘<em>Everybody wants to play the lead</em>’. In this scenario, M’gann was the heroine. A sheltered, innocent maiden who’d fallen in love with the male lead, an emotionally distant and damaged figure. It was a commonly used trope. <em>Pride and Prejudice, Beauty and the Beast, Buff and Angel</em>. Wally wasn’t <em>nearly</em> as special as M’gann, but he <em>was</em> the opposite of Conner. Unremarkable, talkative, cheerful, extroverted. He could be the lead just as easily, right?</p><p>“It’s… interesting.” Conner said, suddenly.</p><p>They were at a stoplight so Wally shot Conner a look. He couldn’t remember what the topic of conversation had been, he was off in his head, reimagining Beauty and the Beast but with him and Conner. He looked back at the radio and it dawned on him. He nodded, “They played in Los Angeles two years ago, I <em>somehow</em> tricked my parents into letting me go. Best night of my life.”</p><p>“You mean a concern, right?” M’gann asked, curiously. </p><p>“Yep.” Wally nodded, “You guys have never been to one, right? I can take you to one sometime, it’s life changing.” He laughed, “Roy has this master, foolproof technique to get backstage.”</p><p>“That’d be amazing!” M’gann said, clasping her hands. Even her hands were small and adorable, “Wouldn’t it, Conner?”</p><p>“Mmhm.” Conner muttered. He turned up the radio slightly as the fourth track came on. He could pretend like he didn’t care all he wanted, but he was clearly interested.</p><p>Wally liked that about him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>They returned to the cave a few minutes later. Black Canary was stood at the entrance of the docking bay and told them “You’re late.” While she sounded annoyed, she didn’t look particularly concerned. She was closer to their age than many of the other members of the league, she probably remembered what it was like to be young and irresponsible.</p><p>Wally glanced at his watch. 5:50. So they were.</p><p>“Got a little turned around.” Wally told her, “It’s harder than you’d think to get a car into a mountain. Lends itself much better to alien spaceships and flying guys in spandex undies.”</p><p>“You’re going first, wise guy.” She told him. She had a smile on her face.</p><p>Wally’s smart-ass comment also received a snort from Dick, so when Black Canary mopped the floor with him, it wasn’t all for naught.</p><p>Honestly?</p><p>Black Canary was amazing. Beautiful, confident, elegant, strong. She could fight in three inch heels without even breaking a sweat. None of the team stood a chance against her in combat, she could see right through their moves and counter them effortlessly. The only one who got close was Artemis. She seemed to have more training than the rest of the team and was equally as beautiful as Black Canary. Opposed to the usual five to ten minute bursts of sparing followed by some helpful advice and hands on instruction, the two of them could go at it for thirty minutes, neither one of them wanting to give up. Of course, Black Canary always won, but it was impressive nontheless.</p><p>And incredibly sexy to watch.</p><p>After training, she always told them, “You guys did well today.” She probably wanted to preserve the remnants of their self esteem. She was good like that. “Hit the showers.” As the team got themselves together and started saying their goodbyes, she spoke again, “Kid Flash, may I have a word?”</p><p>Wally’s brows raised so quickly that he was worried they’d fly off his face. They’d been late, sure, and Wally was technically the most senior of the three of them and subsequently, the corruptor of youths. But he wondered if it could be something else. Maybe his performance had been lacking. Or maybe she’d finally realized she was madly, head over heels in love with him. This was the most unlikely of his theories; Roy had told him that she was in a romantic relationship with Green Arrow (Roy wasn’t too into the arrangement). But a boy could dream.</p><p>His teammates hesitated to leave, but Wally shrugged as if to assure them it’d be fine. They left after that, Kaldur taking the longest. He shot Wally a look and mouthed something indecipherable at him before following his teammates up the stairs. Once the room was clear, Black Canary leant her head into the stairwell and told Dick to get lost. Smart woman.</p><p>She motioned to a bench and waited for Wally to sit down before telling him quite firmly, “I know Roy was here.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” He’d quickly realized the best course of action would be to feign ignorance. He could <em>assume </em>she’d seen Roy on the cameras, but if Roy had killed them when he showed up or Kaldur had wiped them after he’d left, she’d have no concrete evidence.</p><p>She sighed, crossing her arms, “I’m guessing he used your ID Number? You two look similar enough.”</p><p>So it was a fishing expedition then? Wally shook his head, “He’s not spoken to us since the Roquette mission. Pretty sure he’s avoiding us, ‘cause of Artemis.”</p><p>Black Canary didn’t respond right away, but she did unfold her arms. Likely realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere she asked, “If he shows up again, will you let me know?” Her cheeks gained a little color, “He’s not in trouble, it’s not like I’m his mother, I’d just like to know why he’s sneaking around.”</p><p>Wally looked up at her. She seemed sincere enough. Normally, Wally would have just told her the truth. If Roy wasn’t in trouble, then it didn’t matter why he was there. But he was reluctant to tell her, something in his brain told him it’d be a mistake. Maybe it was because Roy would beat the crap out of him if an ‘agent’ of Green Arrow was sniffing around his business, or maybe because he felt there was something else going on that he didn’t know about yet. Either way, he kept his mouth shut.</p><p>“Will do.” He said. He didn’t think anything else was necessary.</p><p>She didn’t seem satisfied, but she didn’t say anything else. She told him not to be late again and left, heels clicking against the floor and echoing throughout the near-empty room. Like a swarm of locus, his teammates re-entered, to see what had happened. They all approached him except for Conner, who remained at a distance. Judging by the look he shot Wally, he’d heard the conversation, so whatever Wally had to say would either be bullshit or redundant.</p><p>“What did she want?” Dick asked, sitting down next to him to get a front-row seat.</p><p>Wally shot a look to Kaldur. They both knew why she was really there. Then he smiled, “She <em>really </em>hated that we were late. Pretty sure she knew I was the perpetrator.”</p><p>“Where did you even go?” Artemis asked him. She was too perceptive to be fooled by his lie, but she didn’t seem interested in the true answer. The topic change was a gift whether she meant it to be or not, and Wally made a mental note to repay her for it.</p><p>“I took our intergalactic friends to their first ever movie.” He’d told them, proudly. This lead into a conversation of what they went to see, and if they’d enjoyed it, which freed Wally from any future questioning.</p><p>Hey, at least M’gann had enjoyed the movie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this fic is now like 22 chapters, 40k words and counting. I'm losing my mind. I've actually kind of figured out where the plot's going and how it'll end so that's exciting! I'm rewriting the older chapters as I go for the sake of cohesion so don't worry about bumping into any weird parts. I don't remember exactly when the main plot starts coming in but it's... interesting. I modified the description of the fic to better reflect that so no one's /confused/, like "I thought this was fluff??". I don't know guys, I'm having a grand old time. </p><p>Have a poggy evening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Don't Call Me a Cowboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what’s the play?” Wally asked, sat on a rock, watching the waves. It was a little chilly, but the sun was warm enough.</p>
<p>“Don’t quote movies at me.” Kaldur said, pacing back and forth beside him.</p>
<p>“I’m not!” He insisted, “If I was gonna quote a movie, I’d have said something cooler. Like something from Ocean’s Eleven, or from Liam Neeson, or something.”</p>
<p>Kaldur was anxious, his anxious energy was bouncing back onto Wally and making /him/ nervous, so, as a result, he was twittering like a fool. He was in the middle of listing movies with cool lines when Kaldur finally cut him off.</p>
<p>“<em>Wally.</em>”</p>
<p>He stopped talking the moment he heard his name. Kaldur sat down on the sand next to him and wrapped his arms around his knees. He was... who the team aspired to be. A genuinely good guy, a natural born leader, mature and courteous enough to get a seat at the big boy’s table. He and Wally had known each other for a few months, but it wasn’t until Kaldur had started talking to Roy that they actually became friends. It had been the three of them for awhile, until Dick came along. Then they’d donned their roles, in a way. Roy was the leader, bold and confident and a habitual troublemaker, convincing his friends to sneak off during missions and do crazy shit. Kaldur was the voice of reason, always worried about getting caught, concerned about what the adults had thought of them. Things hadn’t changed.</p>
<p>“Do you... Wanna tell me what you two have going on?” Wally asked him, they’d been sat in silence for too long and he was starting to feel nervous too.</p>
<p>Kaldur sighed. His eyes were locked on Wally now. They were striking, like the rest of him, a pale green that reminded Wally of a winter morning. “Speedy... He was on a mission once, and he called for backup. I was the only one available and so… Whenever he finds himself in over his head, he’s asked me for help.” He had sweat building up on his forehead, from the stress of the whole ordeal. He wiped it with a handkerchief he kept in his jacket pocket. “He was pursing Cheshire, but I believe his motivation has shifted. He met a man recently, a member of the League.”</p>
<p>Wally bit his lip, he was starting to understand why Kaldur was so freaked out, “And he is?”</p>
<p>“I have not met him.”</p>
<p>“…Then where were you the other day?”</p>
<p>“Ah. I see the misunderstanding.” He seemed to relax slightly, “I wasn’t with him when he got injured, he called me after the fact.” Then he chuckled, “I’m assuming he was his usual charming self at the time of incident.”</p>
<p>Wally kicked up sand, “Probably.”</p>
<p>Kaldur turned to look at the ocean. The way the sun hit his face was breathtaking, like something out of a movie. Wally found himself taken by the way that the lights and shadows fell on his face, “ Did you want to go see him?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I think that would be best.” Kaldur said. He glanced over and caught Wally staring. He raised a brow in response, his full lips parting slightly.</p>
<p>Wally felt as if his heart had burst from his chest and started doing excited laps around the beach. He bit his lip and stared down at the sand, face heating up, “Well, I’ll be here for the foreseeable future.”</p>
<p>Kaldur put his hand on Wally’s back. It was a surprising gesture, he wasn’t a particularly touchy person, “If you are having problems at home, we would have no problem with you staying here.”</p>
<p>“It’s just... you know.” Wally muttered, “They’ve been a bit overprotective since the explosion.” The explosion in question was a result of a highly planned yet mishandled attempt to recreate the accident that birthed the Flash. A night he tried his best not to think about.</p>
<p>“On… Independence day, we took a risk and we ended up with Superboy. If we hadn’t taken the risk, then he would still be a prisoner of Cadmus and we would not be a team.” Kaldur spoke slowly, “You need to... Decide what matters to you and purse that. You cannot change the past, nor can you know the future, only affect the present.”</p>
<p>Wally leaned over and put his head on Kaldur’s shoulder, “You always know just the right thing to say, buddy.”</p>
<p>They sat there, like that, in silence. The waves crashed against rocks that lined the beach and left behind driftwood. It was a rhythmic, mesmerizing experience that seemed to stretch on forever. But Wally didn’t mind, he felt at peace within Kaldur’s company. They had never been close, never shared any stories. Kaldur knew about the explosion the same way that Roy did and the same way that Wally knew about his bravery in Atlantis - they’d all started out at the same time. But there was an ease that came with being around Kaldur, something that Wally sought out in times of need.</p>
<p>But maybe… Maybe Wally was the only one who didn’t know anything about Kaldur. Maybe he’d unintentionally kept the team at arms length and had become an outsider. Maybe they all hated him. Maybe he was letting anxiety get the better of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They’d all played poker together that evening. Dick had insisted they play, he’d brought the supplies from the Batcave and he wanted to take advantage of the entire team being together. They were sat down at the dining table, in the middle of their third round, with Conner watching them. He had no interest in playing (despite knowing the rules) and stationed himself on a seat behind Wally. Occasionally, he’d walk around to take stock and watched his teammates with the intensity of a world renowned sociologist. Or… maybe it was more like a biologist watching chimpanzees walk around their cages… Regardless, he was studying them, something that was blatantly apparent to everyone at that table. Except for maybe M’gann.</p>
<p>“No cheating, right?” She’d asked Conner, after the second round. He’d looked at her with an almost amused expression.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He told her. It was no secret he liked her. They’d had those first few rocky days together, but he’d seemed to warm up to her quickly. He could even be sweet towards her when he wanted to be. It wasn’t the same type of relationship he’d shared with Wally, no, that was more like an odd fascination. He was friends with M’gann but Wally was his research project. Wally would say something and he’d would watch him with those blue eyes of his, taking stock of his reactions and responses.</p>
<p>The third round ended with Dick in the lead. He <em>always</em> won. He could fake confidence like the best of them, winning with an absolutely trash hand. Probably something he’d learnt from Batman.</p>
<p>“You have a mission.” The sudden voice scared the shit out of the entire table. It belonged to Batman, his voice was unmistakable. When had he arrived? How long had he been watching? He’d scared them on purpose, Wally was sure of it. Laughing on the inside.</p>
<p>The group left their game as it was, following Batman downstairs. It was a simple mission. Batman had head rumors of a truck with possibly illegal cargo being loaded onto a moving truck. He didn’t believe it, thought it could have been an attempt to distract him from an actual crime happening withing Gotham. He wanted the kids to take care of it - if it was full of illegal goods, they’d intercept the truck and take it to a secondary location. If it was just a hoax, they’d be able to go home, no problem.</p>
<p>Poker night was over.</p>
<p>M’gann went over to clean up and Wally accompanied her to get some one on one face time with her. He spoke first, “How are you liking human life so far?” It wasn’t a particularly romantic question, but it was a question nonetheless.</p>
<p>“I love it.” She told him, smiling, “It’s exactly like I dreamt it would be.” She put the cards back into the deck and then said, whispering, “The high school is doing a winter formal.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like fun.” He wasn’t sure why she was whispering about it, but shared her enthusiasm. As far as he knew, his own school would be holding one as well… Not that he had a date.</p>
<p>“I’m hoping Conner’s going to ask me.” She told him. The words floated in the air for a few seconds before her face turned beet red and she nervously backtracked, “Don’t tell him, okay? I don’t want him to feel like he <em>has </em>to go with me. …Not that he knows any other girl… except Artemis, I guess…”</p>
<p>Wally smiled at her, “Consider my lips sealed.” Then, as if completely blinded by stupidity, “I’ll take you if he won’t.”</p>
<p>She nodded, “You’re so sweet.” She wasn’t interested. He knew this. Yet he continued playing this stupid game. At least he could be consolation prize at the rare chance that Conner wasn’t interested.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The group boarded the ship. Opposed to the usual seating arrangement, Conner chose to sit next to Wally. It was an extremely minor thing, but changed the routine completely. Wally shot him a curious look, “You’re <em>this </em>impressed by my poker skills?”</p>
<p>Conner stared at him and raised a brow, “Poker skills? No, you’re extremely bad.” From the other side of the ship, there was an audible snort from Artemis.</p>
<p>“Dude!” Wally shrieked, shoving him. This was done without thinking. Fortunately for Wally, Conner didn’t knock him into the middle of next week, but the shove also did nothing. Another snort from Artemis.</p>
<p>With Wally’s self confidence completely down the toilet, Kaldur began to discuss their plan. They’d form two teams - Wally, Conner and Kaldur in one, and M’gann, Artemis and Dick in the other. Team One would be the ones to approach the truck and assess, Team Two would hang back and take stock of the area, making sure that things could go off without a hitch.</p>
<p>Dick weighed in, suggesting, “Can we all rendezvous at this 24 hour milkshake place?”</p>
<p>Wally was only sort of listening, but the moment someone mentioned food, he came back to life, “Oh my god, can we?”</p>
<p>Kaldur gave the two of them a defeated look, “Sure.” He shot Wally an odd, indistinguishable look just before the ship came to a stop just above the ‘Now Leaving Gotham City’ signpost.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been to Gotham before.” M’gann said, staring at the city in the distance.</p>
<p>“It’s pretty great.” Dick told her, “Wally and I can give you a tour sometime.”</p>
<p>Her eyes were locked onto the beautiful mess of lights that made up Gotham City, “That’d be amazing.”</p>
<p>Wally grinned to himself. Dick was officially his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The area they were sent to was a Shell gas station and truck stop. It hadn’t been taken care of well, as Wally walked he found himself avoiding potholes. The gas station itself had been updated recently, with large windows that illuminated an otherwise pitch black parking lot. The filling station had little LED lights, but they didn’t project much light past the fuel tanks. The trio walked around the back side of the building towards the trucks, trying to avoid the gaze of any of the gas station’s patrons. Most of the vehicles were semis with the drivers still inside, fast asleep. The others were rentals, branded with company names.</p>
<p>“We’re approaching the trucks.” Kaldur said into his mic.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Dick responded. He was a little while away with the girls, the luckiest man in America that night.</p>
<p>Conner opened the first one, a driverless moving van with the name ‘Penski’ written on the side. It was full of furniture.</p>
<p>Wally groaned, “Here’s to hoping the claim was just a hoax. I promised Artemis I’d kick her ass in Guitar Hero.” Neither one of his teammates responded, instead they continued systematically opening the trucks. Wally felt kind of useless, he wasn’t super strong or anything, so he was just stood around waiting until they found the right one. The truth of the matter was, if he wasn’t the only one of them with a drivers license, he probably would have been sent off to hang out with Dick and the girls.</p>
<p>He couldn’t decide if he was lucky or unlucky in this scenario.</p>
<p>Kaldur wedged open one of the trucks furthest away from the others. He didn’t say anything, but his silence and hesitance to close the back of the vehicle was proof enough. Conner stopped what he was doing, and Wally trailed behind him, trying to get a look at the back of the vehicle. It was filled to the brim with terrified women who covered their eyes at the slightest hint of light coming in from the outside.</p>
<p>Wally’s heart sank in his chest. He’d hear stories like this on the news before, sure, but he’d never in a million years thought he’d experience it first hand. He struggled to find something eloquent to say and settled with, “Well fuck me sideways.”</p>
<p>The words leaving his mouth set off a chorus of the women speaking to them in a language Wally didn’t understand. Fortunately, Conner was there and able to answer them, speaking in the same language.</p>
<p>Kaldur frowned. It was a deep, concerned frown that was accompanied by the crossing and immediate uncrossing of his arms. “We should call the League.” He decided, but he didn’t sound confident.</p>
<p>“What if there’s more women in danger?” Wally asked. The women didn’t seem to be hurt, which was a huge bonus, but his mind rushed to the scene in Taken where Liam Neeson’s daughter was being bid on by millionaires. Not necessarily the best thing to think about, probably extremely inaccurate, not to mention inappropriate, but it was the only thing he had in his mental toolbelt to compare it to.</p>
<p>“We should get in the back and ride with ‘em.” Conner said, “Find out where they’re being taken to, then call backup.”</p>
<p>Kaldur looked at both of them and furrowed his brows. He was probably weighing his options. Eventually he nodded, “Tell them the plan.” As Conner was speaking to the women, Kaldur turned back on his com, “We’ve hit a… An <em>unexpected </em>roadblock. Return to the ship, we will call you when we are ready.”</p>
<p>“Seriously?” Dick grumbled.</p>
<p>“Copy that.” Artemis said, “Someone’s going back towards the trucks, hurry up.”</p>
<p>With that, the three boys were on their own. Conner jumped into the truck and assisted the other two in getting up. Then he closed the door as it had been before the driver left it. Interestingly enough, Kaldur’s tattoos glowed in the dark, giving just enough light so that Wally didn’t totally get the creeps. They remained silent until the driver of the vehicle returned and the truck fired up.</p>
<p>“What did you tell them?” Kaldur asked, once they were on the highway. They could tell it was the highway because the roads were smooth and the wheels weren’t hitting potholes.</p>
<p>“That we were superheroes, here to help them.” Conner said, head rested in his hands, “They’re Beltvian.”</p>
<p>“You speak Beltvian?” Wally asked. He was wedged against the side of the truck, between Conner and the wall. Not the worst thing in the world.</p>
<p>“No.” Conner said, like Wally was an idiot, “I speak Russian.” He didn’t seem to want to elaborate further.</p>
<p>They didn’t speak again for what seemed like an eternity. Occasionally, the women beside them would talk and sometimes Conner would reply, sometimes garnering a laugh. Wally wondered what they were talking about.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck me sideways?” Kaldur asked, randomly.</p>
<p>Conner snorted. He’d been leant back with his eyes closed for so long that Wally was almost certain he’d fallen asleep. “Sounds like an open invitation.” He said, eyes still closed but a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Don’t bully me.” Wally hissed, feeling his face heat up, “Its a <em>saying</em>.”</p>
<p>“No one says that.” Kaldur told him.</p>
<p>“Just because you’ve never heard anyone say it, doesn’t mean people don’t say it.” Wally argued.</p>
<p>“Must be a southern thing.” Conner said, putting on a southern accent. He then said something in Russian to the women. Something that audibly contained a ‘cowboy’. It received a chorus of laughter.</p>
<p>“I will throttle you.” Wally shout-whispered, “Keystone’s closer to Kansas than Tennessee.”</p>
<p>“During the civil war, Missouri was a contested boarder state due to is geographical position.” Conner said, “Therefore. Cowboy.”</p>
<p>Kaldur laughed, “He has you there.”</p>
<p>“Don’t history at me.” Wally said, wrinkling his nose, “I can’t argue with facts.”</p>
<p>Conner patted Wally’s thigh, “Don’t worry, we still like you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The truck continued driving. Aside from a little bit of shaking and rocking during turns, it was smooth sailing. Wally’s legs were starting to feel stiff, he could only image how horrible it had been for the women sat beside them.</p>
<p>“How’s your girlfriend?” Wally asked Kaldur. He couldn’t remember the woman’s name, it was Trina or Tulip or something like that. But he <em>did </em>know she had red hair, which meant he already liked her.</p>
<p>Kaldur didn’t respond right away. He cleared his throat and the glow of his tattoos dulled slightly. Finally he admitted, “She is with Garth, now.”</p>
<p>“Woah, woah, woah.” Wally waved his hands, “Back it up, what happened?”</p>
<p>“I think… I have been on the surface for too long. She had become tired of waiting.”</p>
<p>“So your best friend decided it’d be cool to steal your girl?” Wally was in utter disbelief. How a guy could do that and still call himself a friend was beyond him.</p>
<p>“I’ll kick his ass.” Conner suggested. This tended to be his suggestion for most situations. He spoke to the women again, then added, “They agree with me.”</p>
<p>Kaldur smiled weakly, “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>“Bring him to the cave, I’ll kick his ass for you.” Conner said again, “You’re too nice, that’s the problem.”</p>
<p>“Dude, we have two hot girls on the team, why haven’t you made a move yet?” Wally asked, once again in disbelief. Kaldur was a hot guy, he could have any girl he wanted <em>whenever </em>he wanted.</p>
<p>Kaldur shook his head, “I think I’d rather focus on our work.” A few minutes later he added, “Thank you, though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ballroom dancing?” Conner asked in disbelief. He’d asked his question three times now, unable to comprehend the fact that Wally had taken years and years of dance.</p>
<p>Wally nodded. He didn’t mind this line of questioning, it wasn’t at his expense. “Started at three, stopped taking classes by thirteen? I did gymnastics too, but I wasn’t as good.”</p>
<p>Kaldur smiled, “We have those in Atlantis too.”</p>
<p>“No fucking way.” Wally grinned.</p>
<p>“It was expected that all future guards of the royal family be able to conduct themselves in a professional manner. That included being able to participate in events.”</p>
<p>“I feel left out now.” Conner complained, “You guys will have to teach me.”</p>
<p>“You have a dance coming up, dontcha?” Wally asked, “If you break out the waltz during one of those, girls’ll throw their panties right at you.” Conner stared at him again, this time in horror mixed with confusion. Wally amended his previous statement, “Metaphorically.”</p>
<p>“A school dance?” Kaldur asked. When Conner nodded he smiled, “We’ll teach you then. Wally’s short enough to be the ‘metaphorical female follower’.”</p>
<p>“I thought I told you not to bully me!” Wally scowled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't remember when last I updated, but I figured it was time? I'm still working away at the story, rewriting chapters and all that fun stuff, so I decided to pull this bad boy together! The main plot is still like... a few more chapters away which kills me inside because I'm so excited to share it, but I also want to like, update fairly frequently and have a backlog so I don't feel rushed. I really like this chapter, even though it feels a little rough in some places. The first episodes of the show had this really nice moment of Kaldur and Conner friendship that ended up getting pushed to the wayside I feel and I want to wield it like a weapon and beat people over the head with it hahaha</p>
<p>Once again, thank you all so much for reading and I'll see you in the next update! I'm really excited to introduce you to the mystery man Roy's hanging out with (one of my all time faves) and what he brings with him (chaos, he brings chaos). Happy holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The A team, the Cool Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The semi hit uneven ground, making Wally bounce off the ground. They drove for another minute before it pulled to a stop and there were voices in the air. Conner could hear the driver speaking to two men, and the scraping of metal against the ground. He narrowed his eyes, listening intently, and whispered, “We’ll be out soon.”</p><p>Wally found that reassuring. He wasn’t claustrophobic per-say, but he didn’t like being stuck in the semi. The only thing that kept him from completely losing his mind was that Kaldur was there; he always knew what to do. “What’s the gameplan?” Wally asked him, feeling a familiar build up of nerves in his gut. Made him run faster.</p><p>“I do not know how far we will get with just the three of us. I’ve called for backup.” Kaldur said, voice calm and even. From the glow of his tattoos, Wally could tell that he was completely, utterly at peace. Didn’t seem to worry about the impending threat.</p><p>Conner nodded, then presumably translated that to the women alongside them, “I’ll knock the doors off.” He stood up, leant over Wally and kicked it with his foot, in a move that reminded Wally of an action hero. The lock flew off the doors and landed a few yards away with a loud CLINK, the doors swinging back and nearly falling off the hinges.</p><p>Wally jumped out of the vehicle first, pulling the driver out of the vehicle and moving the truck out of the way. There appeared to be a compound, the likes of which would have fit in nicely with Bane’s Santa Prisca facility or Ra’s al Ghul’s headquarters on Infinite Island. He could see from the semi that there were a few men at the gate they’d entered through, then four up in a sniper’s tower. He wondered what point they served - surely this place wasn’t sign posted. He got out of the semi, secured his goggles and stared at small, shitty building that looked like it would belong to a waste plant. It was really small, too small to house anyone, so why bring the women there?</p><p>He returned to his team, giving them a hand with the armed guards, taking a few out with a well placed close-line. To his surprise, there were only ten guards at most, already incapacitated. He skidded to a stop, craning his neck to see where the rest of his team had gone. Conner had jumped into the guard towers, beating one of the guys with the butt of his own gun. Kaldur was nearby, on the comms, probably speaking to Dick. While Wally was distracted, he got a fist to the face, more specifically to his adorable button nose.</p><p>“You fucking <em>dildo</em>.” The perpetrator hissed. Wally could barely make out who it was, his eyes had filled with tears, but the voice, he could never forget that.</p><p>“Speedy, why?” Wally choked out, “Why are you even here?”</p><p>“I could ask you the same question.” He had the same uniform on as the rest of the guards: A steel gray jumpsuit and baseball cap. But he pulled the hat off and threw it on the ground in frustration, looking like a baseball player after a bad game. He stomped over to Kaldur and pressed a finger to his chest, “You better not have called for fucking backup.”</p><p>Kaldur was unconcerned. He helped Wally to his feet, musing, “You cannot blame us for things we could not have ascertained.”</p><p>“Don’t give me that ‘mature adult’ bullshit.” Roy snapped, “I was <em>trying </em>to get the code to the elevator but you fucked all the goddamn fucking guards.”</p><p>“What elevator?” Wally asked. Conner jumped down from the tower and landed beside him with a heavy thud that nearly knocked him off his feet. There would probably be a huge dent in the ground, a sign that Conner had been there.</p><p>“The elevator to the <em>underground facility?</em>” Roy said, as if they were stupid. Then he sighed a heavy, petulant sigh, “At least you brought discount Superman, brute force it open.”</p><p>Shockingly, Conner took offense to this, “<em>Excuse me?</em>” He asked, tilting his head to the side like an angry animal.</p><p>Roy rolled his eyes, “You can be a baby or you can be helpful, can’t be both.” It was funny considering his shtick was being a completely worthless jackass.</p><p>And a little disappointing. Wally wasn’t ashamed to admit he’d dreamt about this team up for a little while now. Probably ever since Independence Day, though his thoughts in relation to Conner were saved mostly for late night ‘I can’t believe I said that’ cringefests. Roy had never actually <em>spoken</em> to Conner before, but the idea of the four of them, the <em>cool guys</em> of the team, working together was totally badass. The A team. A group of hot almost-adult dudes broing it out, kicking ass and maybe making out later. That depended on where Wally’s mind went to whilst surfing porn sites. Not that he was interested in making out with them, but he had an overactive imagination. This was perhaps the worst case scenario, Roy’s bitchiness clashing terribly with Conner’s hair trigger temper and extreme daddy issues.</p><p>He was gutted.</p><p>“Speedy.” Kaldur warned, trying to prevent an altercation. He was slightly taller than Roy, probably by a few inches considering the Red Arrow costume came with heeled boots. Kaldur was only a few months older than Wally, but he seemed to have the same level of authority as Roy did, “I am doing you a favor by not contacting the league.” He took a step forward, initiating a stalemate.</p><p>Roy raised a brow and crossed his arms, Kaldur stared back with his natural confidence. They stood there in unflinching silence, unspoken psychological combat, and Wally watched, eyes like a deer in headlights, biting the side of his lip. If he’d had his phone with him, he may have taken a photograph to immortalize the whole thing. There was a tightness in his chest, the rush of a feeling he’d never felt before. No, no, he had. He definitely had. But what was it called, this feeling? His mouth went slightly adjar and he thought to himself, ‘<em>This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.</em>’ And was filled with a weird mix of embarrassment and discomfort.</p><p>“Fuck, fine!” Roy shouted after an indeterminate amount of time. He threw his hands up, the drama queen. He then turned his attention to Conner, snapping his neck so far to the right that he probably had whiplash, “Elevator. Open.”</p><p>Conner didn’t answer, but he walked ahead, ripping the door off the hinges. He threw it behind him, narrowly missing Roy. Wally jumped over it awkwardly. He was the only one not distinctly pissed off, made things a little uncomfortable. The upper level of the building was a small, empty room with dirty yellow tiles and a stark white painted wall. Directly across from the door was the elevator with a keypad beside it. Conner pried the doors of the elevator open, jamming his fingers between it and snapping it open. Roy ignored him, shooting an arrow into the side of the elevator. It released a rope that ran the length of the elevator shaft and Roy glanced behind him, rolled his eyes and then grabbed Wally, sliding down the rope with his free hand. His arm was around Wally’s waist, hand rested on his stomach. It made Wally feel like one of those damsels that pro heroes were always saving.</p><p>Embarrassing.</p><p>Close behind them was Conner, who blindly jumped down with Kaldur in his arms. He cracked the tile under his feet and didn’t seem to care. Kaldur patted his shoulder, “Thank you, my friend.”</p><p>The sub-level was a lot more spacious, an underground factory. The sight of it made Wally’s stomach crawl, all those women forced to work, pulled away from their families. There was probably a sleeping area somewhere within the facility but… the women looked drawn, exhausted. An assembly line was in place, assembling various weapons. Guns with thumbprint activators, bombs with bluetooth detonators. They looked up at the boys with a mix of awe and terror. There was a woman in the corner, one who looked much healthier than the rest, with piercing blue eyes that locked onto Wally.</p><p>She spoke, “Superman.” And that seemed to put the rest of the women at ease.</p><p>Wally looked towards Conner, he didn’t disagree but he had this angry look on his face. It must have been hard for him to live, being a near carbon copy to a man who hated his guts. Conner said something to them, then smashed an approaching guards head into the wall. One of the other women spoke to him, barely speaking above a whisper and he nodded, putting a finger to his lips to say ‘shut up.’</p><p>“Give us more to go on than that.” Roy whispered, rolling his eyes again. They might fall out of his head at that rate.</p><p>“You speak Beltvian?” Conner asked, moving along the wall towards a door at the back of the space.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Then shut the fuck up, eh?” He kicked down the door, getting sprayed with bullets.</p><p>Wally moved out of the way to avoid any ricocheting bullets, pressing himself against the wall. That was when he noticed the woman, the one who spoke, had disappeared. He furrowed his brows, could she have been with these guys? He moved to see where she’d gone off to, scanning the room.</p><p>“Keep quiet.” A female voice rang out behind him. She had an American accent, it was the same woman from before. He didn’t even need to look to know that.</p><p>He turned to look at her and found himself face to face with a crossbow. He could catch a better glimpse at her now, though. She had olive skin, deep blue eyes and long black hair that had been recently curled and barely tucked underneath a headscarf. She was tall, much taller than Wally, not that it was hard to be.</p><p>“You here to help or harm?” He asked bluntly. Her answer would influence his next decision.</p><p>“Help.” She said, smiling at him with teeth too white and too perfect, “But also, for something else.” She pulled something out of her pocket and thrust it at Wally, weapon still pointed at him, “Think you can <em>help</em>?” Wally nodded, throat dry. He didn’t have much of a choice. Her smiled widened, giving him the heebie jeebies, “Good. In that office, there’s a computer. Take the USB, get me a copy of the files.” Then she pulled off one of Wally’s gloves, scoffed at his pale, freckled hand, and wrote a number onto his hand, “Call me after.”</p><p>Had Wally been less focused on the weapon pointed directly at his face, he would have realized that this was a legendary moment. The first encounter with an anti-hero type of femme fatale. The kind that were sexy and badass, wouldn’t hesitate to blow your head off your shoulders if you screwed her over. She was older than him, looked to be in her thirties, so probably not a love interest. Though, when did age deter him? A think piece for later.</p><p>“Why can’t you do this?” He asked. He was going to do it, of course, but he didn’t want to seem too eager. She could still have been a villain pretending to be good, taking the files for nefarious reasons.</p><p>“I’m avoiding Valerie.” She said, pointing a manicured finger towards Roy, who was tearing up the office like an un-house trained dog.</p><p>“Valerie?”</p><p>“I was his babysitter.” She told him, smiling again. She kissed Wally on the cheek, leaving lipstick on his face, “Thanks for your help, sweetheart.” She ran past him and down the hall, probably returning up Roy’s rope.</p><p>Wally frowned. He knew immediately it was a bad idea to help her, but he was still going to do it. Partly because he wanted to know what she meant by ‘babysitter’, partly because she was super hot, partly because he didn’t want to see what would happen if he failed her. So he took the USB, strolled into the office and rejoined his team.</p><p>“What took you so long?” Roy asked, throwing a chunk of drywall behind him. There was a shelf on the floor, paper everywhere, and parts of the wall discarded carelessly. The bad guys would definitely know someone was there.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Wally asked him, surprised the other two were cool with him just destroying everything. He slid the USB into the computer, and squinted at Roy.</p><p>“What does it look like?” Roy asked, throwing another broken piece of drywall behind him.</p><p>“Fucking shit up?”</p><p>He shrugged in response.</p><p>The room was a combination of an office and shipping department. A small corner of the room was dedicated to paperwork, files, and other housekeeping duties, with a desktop on a small plastic table, an old landline beside it, the type with the cord that connected the phone to the base. Wally hadn’t seen one of those since they cleared out his grandmother’s house. That made him a little sad, he missed his grandma and thought those phones were pretty cool. Retro, or something. Kaldur and Conner were on the other side of the room, looking at the weapons and shipping containers. They probably didn’t know what they were looking at, but it gave them something to do other than watch Roy rip a building apart with his bare hands.</p><p>Roy threw one last chunk of drywall behind him, letting out a content hum. This piece bounced off Conner’s chest and landed on the floor. Strangely, Conner decided not to do anything about it, staring at Wally for a second before going back to looking at shipping invoices. Roy thrust his hand into the insulation, unconcerned by the little bits fiberglass sticking into his skin. He’d experienced worse, surely. He pulled it out, red file in his hands. Wally wondered how he knew it was in there, how he knew where it was and what was <em>in </em>the file. But Roy didn’t say anything about it, sticking it into his quiver for later.</p><p>“Did you find what you needed?” Kaldur asked him, returning a small EMP back to the box it came from.</p><p>“Mmhm.” Roy said, self-satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>“Then you should get going.” He said, “I called backup the moment the truck entered the compound.”</p><p>“You bitch.” But he wasn’t mad, not in the slightest. His smile grew wider, he was impressed. “You lying little bitch.” </p><p>“Consider it payback.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no update! I've been grinding away at the later chapters trying to decide how to proceed with the story so I decided to go back and start editing older ones, staring with this one!! I'm really happy with how this one turned out, so I hope you all enjoy. Thank you so much for reading, I appreciate it. Happy Holidays!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Next Best Thing and Everything After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy was gone by the time backup arrived, leaving the way he came and taking his arrow with him. Conner ferried the other two up, and Wally suddenly wondered where the elevator was. They dropped down, shouldn’t they have hit the elevator? There was only one floor, it didn’t make sense. But he didn’t have time to go back in, didn’t have the authority to decide he was going to. No, Batman was just a few feet away, with a member of the Green Lantern corps. They would go down into the base, secure the weapons, get the women home, investigate. The team’s job was over, whether he wanted it to be or not.</p><p>The rest of the team was there, having followed Kaldur’s coordinates. Wally tucked the USB into his wrist band, which was currently filled to the brim with fruit rollups. Snacks for later. He waved to his teammates and jogged over, “Sorry we had all the fun.”</p><p>“Did you guys stop a <em>human trafficking rink</em>?” Dick asked, obviously jealous.</p><p>“Bro, no.” Wally shook his head, “It was a sweatshop.” As if that was any better, “That building leads down to a this huge underground workshop where these women were building some pretty high tech shit. Mostly over-glorified EMPs, though.”</p><p>“What a ladies' man.” Artemis nodded her head towards Conner, he was helping the women off the semi.</p><p>“Naw, he’s just multilingual.” He laughed, “Perfect man and all that.”</p><p>“You’re right about that.” She said, a smirk on her face. She was interested in Conner to some degree, but most women were.</p><p>“What’s going to happen to the women?” M’gann asked, always quick to change the topic when another girl was hitting on her man.</p><p>“No clue.” Wally said. The entire situation did his head in. He’d heard news of women who were brought to the United States in exchange for passports and papers, then found themselves trapped, perpetually paying off debt. But he didn’t think that was the case. The women were terrified, they didn’t know where they were going. If they were told to work off the cost of bringing them over, they wouldn’t have been so genuinely frightened. But if the women were being abducted, the Beltvian government would have realized, right? There was no way they wouldn’t. So… So then it was a matter of political corruption, right? The league would <em>have</em> to do something, right?</p><p>Kaldur returned to the group, resting his hands on Wally’s shoulders, “We’re being dismissed.”</p><p>“Pretty sure Supes isn’t gonna wanna go until he gets closure.” Wally told him.</p><p>“I’m aware.” He sighed, “I asked Batman to keep us informed.”</p><p>“Then…” Dick said, with a grin, “Milkshakes?”</p><p>Kaldur chuckled, “Sure. Get Conner.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The milkshake place was genuinely… a milkshake place. Didn’t offer anything else. Gotham was amazing. It had a 1950s theme to it, with a big vintage sign that read: Shake City. The interior had red booths and a black and white tiled floor, with a radio that played James Brown and Ray Charles. They were sat in their day clothes, squeezed into a booth, and the entire thing felt so utterly normal that Wally had to take a minute and soak it all in. He hadn’t realized before that moment how defined he was by his secret identity. He was the nephew of Barry Allen, great-nephew of the legendary Jay Garrick, super speed was in his blood. So… Who was he without it?</p><p>With that in mind, Wally excused himself just as the milkshakes hit the table, mentioning something about his parents. They still hadn’t called, but his team didn’t need to know that. He stood outside the restaurant, tucking his free hand into his Archie Comics’ Riverdale varsity jacket (that he’d bought in the depths of his nerdom). He called the number on his hand, a Gotham area code.</p><p>“Hello?” She asked, “Are you the boy from earlier?”</p><p><em>The boy.</em> There were worse names, but his ego would have loved it if she’d said something like the ‘stud’ or the ‘superhero’. ‘The boy’ was emasculating, at least to him. He was eighteen, not a baby anymore.</p><p>…That didn’t sound immature at <em>all</em>.</p><p>“Yeah, my name’s… Wally.” He told her. He wanted to tell her his name was Kid Flash, but he was out in the open and didn’t want anyone else to know his secret identity. She had the opportunity to kill him earlier and hadn’t taken it, that had to count for something.</p><p>“Wally.” She repeated, voice smokey and deep, sending a shiver down Wally’s spine. “Did you do what I asked?”</p><p>He nodded. But she couldn’t see him, so he said, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Good.” She purred, an audible smile on her lips, “Would you be able to drop it off to me?”</p><p>“Yeah but… Not right now.” He followed it up with, “Who are you anyway? I’m not gonna give League information to a total stranger.”</p><p>“Smart boy.” She said. She reminded him of Roy, same need to verbally sever the penis off all men within a fifty mile radius, “My name’s Helena. Huntress.”</p><p>Huntress. Anti-hero. Member of the Birds of Prey with Black Canary. She was safe then. Wally let out a sigh of relief, he would have felt so stupid if he’d gotten this information for Catwoman or Lady Shiva.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you.” He said. That response felt a little lame but he had to say <em>something</em> to her, didn’t he?</p><p>“Same here.” There was a pause on the end of the line, then the sound of something falling to the floor.</p><p>“You alright?”</p><p>“Mmhm, it’s just my cat.” She said, with a laugh. “Bruce <em>loves </em>knocking over my crossbow.” There was a meow on the other side, as if the cat was agreeing with her. “I’ll give you my address. Thanks for your help, I’m <em>very </em>grateful.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Wally said, but she’d already hung up and texted him the address. It seemed familiar, but he didn’t know anything about Gotham, got everywhere via GPS. He returned to the restaurant and handed his phone over to Dick, “Hey, do you know where this place is?”</p><p>Dick glanced up from his shake and nearly choked on it, sputtering out, “That’s Helena Bertinelli’s place, who gave you that?”</p><p>“Does it matter?” Wally asked, sliding back into his seat and taking a slurp of his milkshake. Chocolate deliciousness.</p><p>“If you’re a gigolo then <em>yes</em>.”</p><p>“I’m <em>not</em>.” Wally said feeling a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Jeez, you’re so boring.” He didn’t press further, but shot Wally a look that implied he’d be grilling him about it later.</p><p>They spent the rest of the evening talking about meaningless things. Exchanging anecdotes about what befell them whilst they were split up on the mission, talking about school, life. It was normal, fun, a little boring, and special all at once. Wally managed to down five milkshakes: chocolate, strawberry, mint-chocolate, Oreo and vanilla. It was particularly impressive considering he was lactose intolerant and his stomach cried out for mercy the moment he finished his first one. He was satisfied, in pain and loving life. The cherry on top was that Conner slid his half-finished milkshake over to him which made his official milkshake tally five and a <em>half. </em>This achievement filled him with pride and he grinned to himself. No one else was as impressed as he was.</p><p>They left the restaurant. It was colder than when he called Helena, and his stomach was full of icy milkshake. He shivered the moment they hit the sidewalk. Conner put his jacket over Wally’s shoulders, it was warm.</p><p>“Thanks.” Wally said, sliding his arms through his sleeves. Conner didn’t feel the cold, he figured. God, he was perfect.</p><p>“Hey.” Dick said, “Wally. I’ll give you five bucks if you can swipe than manhole cover without gettin’ creamed.”</p><p>Objectively, this was a bad deal. Dick was rich and the probable heir to a multi-million dollar company, 5 dollars wasn’t the best he could do. Defintely not worth getting run over for. But Wally wasn’t thinking with his brain, he was thinking with his ego and his ego wanted 5 bucks. “Deal.” He said, sauntering over to the street. What Dick had failed to mention was that the manhole covers in Gotham City were bolted down and had been for the past fifty years. Wally bent down to pull it off, nearly put his back out and almost got mowed over by a driver who barked obscenities at him. “They’re bolted down!” Wally exclaimed, “I could have died.”</p><p>“But’cha didn’t.” Dick said, holding out his hand for his five bucks. Wally begrudgingly handed it over.</p><p>“You’re an idiot.” Artemis told him, snickering.</p><p>“It was <em>five </em>dollars.” Wally argued, “Worth the risk.” This stupid, factually incorrect statement earned him a giggle from M’gann, so it was <em>double </em>worth the risk, “And how was I supposed to know they were bolted down?”</p><p>“People <em>steal </em>them.”</p><p>“Not in Keystone.”</p><p>“God, you’re so suburban.”</p><p>The group made their way through the streets of Gotham City. It was busy, as expected for a major city, people walking around even at midnight. Keystone closed down at 9 p.m. aside from fast food joints. There was something strangely refreshing about the ability to get a gyro at midnight from some weird little shop smushed between a Chinese takeaway and a ‘gentleman’s club’, the latter of which appeared to be a fancy strip club. Dick played tour guide, dragging them down street after street. Wally didn’t mind, he could go for hours. That sounded sexual but he <em>really could </em>go for hours. Unbelievable stamina. The cool breeze on his skin mixed with the heat generated from walking felt <em>really good, </em>he wouldn’t have even complained if Dick dragged them to the other side of the state.</p><p>“Where are we going?” Kaldur had asked, distinctly less impressed by the tour and the thirty minute walk.</p><p>“Well, I can’t take you to the batcave.” Dick said, “But I can take you to the next best thing.”</p><p>The ‘next best thing’ was a 24 hour diner that Wally recognized. He’d gone once before, with Dick and Roy after a team up in Gotham. They’d fought… Killer Croc, with their mentors. Hadn’t done much, he remembered that distinctly, Roy had bitched about it ad nauseam until Dick had suggested they eat. None of them knew each other too well then, and Wally had felt a little uncomfortable being the only one without a platinum card from their rich adoptive parent. But Roy… Roy hadn’t made a big deal of it, he’d gone up to the counter and paid for everyone without saying anything. And Dick had told them that the diner was the last place he’d gone to with his parents, and even though the food sucked, it was special. He’d mentioned the Flying Greysons and that was back when Wally still did gymnastics so they were able to talk about that. That was… that was the first day they’d felt like friends, like a team. It was funny how far they’d come since that day.</p><p>Roy wasn’t even around anymore.</p><p>“You’re graduating this year, yes?” Kaldur asked. He’d directed the question at everyone aside from Dick (despite his best efforts, he couldn’t convince his superintendent to let him graduate <em>that </em>early) but his eyes were trained onto Wally. The question garnered a nod from Artemis and two confused stares from M’gann and Conner.</p><p>“In December.” Wally said, realizing that was coming up <em>pretty damn quick</em> and feeling a mix of emotions. He was grateful, sure, that he wouldn’t be going back to West Keystone high. But he was also nervous, the unknown was always scary.</p><p>“Do you have plans?”</p><p>“You sound like my mom.” Artemis said, with a laugh.</p><p>“That’s his schtick.” Wally said. Then he shrugged, slightly embarrassed, “Everyone on my dad’s side has gone to Stoney in Keystone, pretty sure it’s a rite of passage at this point.” He bit his lip, anxiously. The question, Kaldur’s question, was really meant for him and only him. He was the farthest away, and if he was juggling classes then… then… he’d have to leave the team, right? He continued speaking, babbling as he did when overwhelmed, “I mean, I’m not like, <em>in love with it. </em>It’s more my dad’s thing then mine and he’s not even like my <em>real </em>dad, not that I <em>don’t</em> consider him my dad… it’s just <em>yeah</em>, you know? I’m not even planning on staying in Keystone forever so it’s like…” He gesticulated wildly as if it would explain what he was trying to convey. It didn’t. </p><p>But he did just tell all of his teammates that his father wasn’t his birth father so that was great.</p><p>“You should look at Gotham U then.” Dick said, not even touching half of what he sputtered out, “They have a top notch STEM department.”</p><p>“We don’t have one in Happy Harbor, but there’s a bunch of nice colleges in Rhode Island.” M’gann chimed in, adding, “I… Only know because the school counselor handed me a bunch of pamphlets.”</p><p>“I didn’t get any.” Conner said, perhaps for arguements sake.</p><p>“He <em>tried </em>to! You almost punched him out.”</p><p>“I don’t like people walking behind me.”</p><p>While everyone else was talking, Artemis leant forward. From that angle, Wally could see down her blouse and tried to not look directly as her cleavage. “My mom lost her mind and ordered me a whole bunch of information on Gotham U, we can look over it if you want. Before you go back to Bumblefuck and lose your nerve.”</p><p>Wally nodded, deciding it’d be best if he didn’t say anything else. He’d said too much already, way too much and made an utter fool of himself. They got ready to leave, waving over the waitress in search of the bill.</p><p>“Oh.” She said, “That guy paid your bill already.” She turned to point to a booth in the corner. It was empty. She frowned, “He must have left.”</p><p>Roy was still there for them, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no see!! Happy 2021 everyone, I hope it's treating you well. I'm hoping to make more frequent updates now, I have a LOT of work on this bad boy done already, and I'm loving every minute of it. I hope you're enjoying the read too! Thanks for coming back! See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Solving a Case Is the Most Fun a Boy Can Have Without Taking His Clothes Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Souvenir.” Conner said, his voice having it’s usual gritty, monotone quality. He trust a grey cap at Wally, smashing it into his chest with more force than he’d probably intended. It’d leave a bruise.</p>
<p>Wally looked down at it, then grinned, “Sweet!” He greedily took it from Conner’s hand and admired it. It was a cheap, shitty hat, probably cost 5 dollars, but he loved it. “Was it Roy’s?”</p>
<p>“Roy?” Conner asked, tilting his head in confusion.</p>
<p>“Speedy.” Wally corrected himself. It was a rookie mistake to blab Roy’s real name to a guy Roy had clearly decided he hated, but due to their mutual dislike, it would probably never come back to bite him in the ass.</p>
<p>Conner shook his head, “No, it was from one of the snipers.” Then he smiled this weird semi-smile that didn’t make it all the way up to his eyes, “I made a grab for his dignity, but it didn’t survive the mission.”</p>
<p>Wally laughed, felt guilty for laughing but didn’t stop himself. “You really didn’t like him, huh?” He asked, shrugging off Conner’s leather jacket and handing it back to him.</p>
<p>“He’s fine.” Conner said, “Can’t be all bad if you and Kal like him.”</p>
<p>The statement was both flattering <em>and </em>exciting. Meant that the A team could still be on the table at some point. Maybe if Roy decided to stop being a prideful ass and actually join the team, or if he needed their help with another mission. Wally had to stop himself from bouncing up and down at the prospect, and changed his focus on putting the cap on display. It looked best, in his mind, next to Monsieur Mallah’s beret. But that meant that it was right next to that goddamn cursed helmet that taunted Wally every time he looked at it. He glared at it, glared at his reflection in the polish dome of the metal. He touched it with his hand, it was cold to the touch but warmed quickly. He had half a mind to throw it out, totally forget the day ever happened. Melt it down for jewelry or something.</p>
<p>But he wouldn’t.</p>
<p>He couldn’t.</p>
<p>Honestly, he probably like the feeling of guilt, the way his mood could be destroyed the moment he laid eyes upon it. Otherwise, why would he have kept it? Wouldn’t he have handed it off to the League and picked another souvenir. <em>He did have another souvenir</em>. The memory sent chills down his spine. In the glove compartment of his car, beside the manual he’d never bothered to open and the medical kit that Barry had insisted he hold onto, was Kent Nelson’s pocket watch. It contained a photograph of his wife, Inza. Wally had taken it for reasons he still didn’t understand, pulling it out of the dead man’s pocket before his team returned.</p>
<p>What a self-destructive fool he was.</p>
<p>He turned his head away from the display cabinet and heard a jingle. He glanced down at his wristband. The USB was still in there, wasn’t it? He’d forgotten about it between speaking to her and mentally flagellating himself. Wally pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Roy, ‘<em>Do you know a Helena Bertinelli?</em>’ There wasn’t really much point in asking, he already knew the answer was yes, but he didn’t want to give Roy another reason to be pissed at him later. He didn’t seem to care about the computer when they were there, so obviously whatever he was looking for didn’t have anything to do with what Helena was looking for.</p>
<p>Then he had a terrible, horrible, not so good thought. What if he looked at the contents of the USB? Helena would never know, and if it was anything important, anything to do with those women, then he could make a copy and hold onto it or give it to the League, or whatever he wanted. But he left his computer at home and the thought of sneaking into his own house at 4 a.m. made him nervous. Not that he thought something would happen he just… He just didn’t want to disturb his parents.</p>
<p>But he’d seen a computer in the cave, one not connected to the Batcave’s system. Conner had one in his room, a heavy duty desktop. Wally ascended the stairs on autopilot, not stopping to think that Conner may, god forbid, be in his own room. The door and open and Conner was in there, hanging up his jacket in his closet. He heard Wally, his shoulders hunching up in what Wally hoped was anticipation, but knowing it was more likely stress.</p>
<p>Conner’s closet was the one thing that Wally hadn’t peered at, feeling like it’d be Dick Greyson levels of privacy invasion. But now that it was opened by the owner, he took a peek. It was full of duplicates. Same black combat boots, same black and red Superman t-shirt, same baggy carpenter jeans. They were arranged in a row, the clothes all hung up, the boots lined up perfectly with their matching pairs. It was so strange that Wally found himself taking a double take, just to make sure what he was seeing was real.</p>
<p>“They’re all the same.” Wally found himself saying, the words pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall of stupidity.</p>
<p>Conner closed the closet and turned, shooting Wally an indecipherable look. It didn’t seem angry, but Wally didn’t know what he was trying to convey. “I like uniformity.” He said, simply. He leant against the door, crossing his arms, “What did you get from the compound?”</p>
<p>“What?” Wally asked, fighting the urge to touch his wristband.</p>
<p>“You passed up the opportunity to scope out the tech, didn’t bother trying to figure out what Speedy had come for, and didn’t even complain when the League took over. You must have found something more interesting.” Conner said, “And I heard you talking to some woman.” He tapped his ear, “Superhearing.”</p>
<p>Wally bit his lip, “I didn’t-”</p>
<p>“Don’t bullshit me.” There was something in his voice, a firmness. It was an order, and sent shivers down Wally’s spine.</p>
<p>Made Wally’s mind wander to a scenario where Conner was barking at him about something else, something more fun than illegally acquired USBs. Wally crossed his legs, decided he officially hated himself, and cursed out his overactive imagination and chronic inability to make things not sexual.</p>
<p>He pulled the USB out of his storage container and rolled it around his fingers. It was one of those ones ones with an attachable cover, in the shape of a teddy bear. The mental image of Huntress running around breaking necks and taking names with an adorable USB bouncing around in her pocket was absolutely lovely.</p>
<p>“It’s for Huntress.” Wally admitted, holding it out, “I was gonna see what was on it.”</p>
<p>“You were planning on keeping this to yourself?” Conner asked, a brow raising slightly. Wally wasn’t sure if he was curious, impressed, pissed or all three.</p>
<p>“Kinda.” Wally admitted, feeling like a dick. </p>
<p>He took the USB from Wally’s hand and plugged it into his computer, sliding into the soft leather desk chair that sat across from it. It didn’t seem like he used it much, there didn’t seem to be anything on it except Internet Explorer, the distinctly empty trashbin, and a few other default applications. But he knew how to use it, opening the documents quickly and looking through them. He was either just glancing at them or the fastest reader Wally had ever met, flicking through the files in quick succession, “Do you know who Antonio Lucchese is?”</p>
<p>“No.” Wally said. He got up from his desk and rested his hand on Conner’s shoulder. The name felt familiar, like he’d seen or heard it before, but he couldn’t place it.</p>
<p>“He’s mentioned in here. Something about supplying metal.” Conner said, “You think this was what Speedy was looking for?”</p>
<p>“He didn’t even check the computer.” Wally said, “Whatever he wanted probably isn’t on here.”</p>
<p>“Think he’ll let us take a look at his find?” Conner asked. He leant forwards, nose wrinkling slightly from concentration.</p>
<p>“Doubt it.” Wally admitted.</p>
<p>Conner tapped the right arrow and the document disappeared, leaving behind a photograph of a young woman, probably around their age, strapped down to a metal table and getting injected with something. She was in her underwear, a white sports bra and matching panties and the image made Wally’s breath catch in his throat. This was different than the sweatshop, felt more insidious. Neither man spoke. Conner hit the arrow again. Another photograph, this one of a young boy, around four or five years old, in a room that reminded Wally of an animal shelter. Metal bars covered the door, a small cot in the corner, a plastic tray with food on it sat on the floor. Conner kept hitting the button, more and more pictures flashing by, increasing in their depravity until he pulled the USB out of the computer and let it fall from his hand onto the desk.</p>
<p>Wally licked his lips, feeling sick to his stomach. He didn’t need to throw up, but his nerves had churned his insides, leaving him shaky. Conner was the same as he always was. Steady, stoic, unmoving. But he’d clearly been bothered by it. He didn’t say anything, pressing two fingers against his temple as if to stop his thoughts. Eventually he spoke, voice getting this soft, breathy quality that chilled Wally to the bone, “What the fuck was that?” He asked, his blue eyes flickering up towards Wally’s face, in search of the answer.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Wally said. Then he plugged the USB back in, leaning over Conner to make a copy of the files. He’d give the originals to Helena sure, but he wanted to hold onto his own, he wasn’t willing to let it go.</p>
<p>“What should we do?” Conner asked, sounding like a child looking for guidance. He hadn’t been alive long enough to have experiences to draw from, had he?</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know.” Wally repeated, feeling incredibly stupid. He rested his hand on top of Conner’s, his fingers were icy compared to Conner’s broad, warm hand, and he thought Conner would pull away. He didn’t. “If we tell Batman, he’ll probably take the case away from us, like before.”</p>
<p>Conner frowned, brow furrowing. It made him look more like Angel than ever, a dark vampiric look that Wally would have taken the time to appreciate if the situation was different. “What are you suggesting? We take care of this privately?”</p>
<p>“I…” Wally hesitated, “Kind of.” He caught Conner’s gaze, staring into his eyes, trying to convey how truly serious he was. “I don’t just want to let this go… Do you?”</p>
<p>“No.” Conner admitted. He stood up, pulling his hand away and making Wally feel incredibly cold. He paced around his room, taking long strides. He moved in a loop for a minute before stopping suddenly, foot hitting the ground hard enough to shake the room. “We need to find them.” He said, a determination in his eyes that Wally knew stemmed from the deeply personal place of his own creation. His own rescue. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Wally said. “Lets do it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm pogged out of my gourd here guys, I'm so excited to be able to share this next chapter with you and get things going! Of course, I'm still reworking things over and over because who would I be if I didn't, but I'm happy with the current direction and officially obsessed with Crime/Romance genre novels! I've been reading Don't Look Back by Christie Craig recently and it's totally gotten me hooked on the genre, a little lame of me but still haha</p>
<p>See you guys in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Don't Ask, Don't Tell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick heads up: The reason why this fic is rated M isn't just for sexual content, its for general content too! This chapter kind of sets the tone for how terribly messed up these young adults are so if you're not comfortable with it, please be mindful! This is going to be the only content warning, but I felt it'd be appropriate.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found himself at Roy’s apartment the next morning. He’d gone with Kaldur, but god did he wish he’d gone with Conner. Not because Conner was the current object of Wally’s affection, nor that he was the leading man in most of Wally’s recent late night fantasies, but because of the case. The two of them were in it together; Wally hadn’t even found the time to tell Kaldur about it and wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He knew Kaldur would be against it, prefer to go to the League with it then work it behind their backs. Of course, he’d been convinced to break the rules back on Independence Day, but now he was a leader, a man with responsibilities.</p><p>He went with Kaldur for one reason. He had agreed to go see with Roy him before there even <em>was </em>a mission, and he was (as Barry was) a man of his word.</p><p>That and when Wally had suggested dropping by with Conner, Roy had said he’d rather jam his dick in a wood chipper. And that didn’t seem conducive to a good conversation.</p><p>Wally had been to Star City a handful of times, usually just to Oliver Queen’s penthouse to hang out with Roy. There had been a mission or two that had brought him there, but those also resulted in Wally being banished to the penthouse to sit and watch Oliver and Barry save the city from machine gun wielding xenomorphs or something. Since Roy had moved out out of Oliver’s place, Wally hadn’t seen much reason to go. The last thing he wanted was to hang out with the kind of creepy, overly friendly Oliver Queen without a buffer. He’d made that mistake once and was brow beaten into drinking five barely set jello shots before Barry finally came to get him.</p><p>As a result of this, Wally was woefully unprepared for the <em>real </em>Star City. The real Star City being the run down, poor neighborhoods that existed past the three block radius of the penthouse. Cracked sidewalks, huge potholes, a depressing feeling of hopelessness that seemed to surpass even Gotham City’s. Wally discovered that day that he <em>really was </em>as sheltered as Artemis and Dick had said he was. He felt unbelievably nervous every step he took, definitely nervous around the locals. It was silly because he was Kid Flash, one of the fastest men alive (he’d ditched the Fastest Boy Alive title his 18th birthday), but he couldn’t shake the feeling.</p><p>Kaldur, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice. He walked a little ahead of Wally, hands in his pockets, flip flops slapping softly against the ground with every step. Occasionally he’d glance behind himself, probably to make sure Wally was still behind him which was kind of embarrassing. Reminded Wally a little of when Iris would fret about him getting abducted on the way to elementary school.</p><p>Like anyone wanted a smart mouthed, easily sunburnt, short for his age ginger.</p><p>The apartment building was run down. The lobby was dusty and dirty, paint chipped off the baseboards. The walls, once white, were stained an ugly yellow from years of cigarette smoke and mistreatment. Every time Wally took a step, his shoes stuck to the old brown carpet and he wanted to jump out of his own skin. He had germaphobic tendencies <em>sure, </em>but this was some next level grossness. He knew Roy was even worse, could hardly imagine how he could live there. Wally jammed his hands into his pockets to keep from accidentally touching something, or involuntarily gripping the greasy metal banister that lead up the stairs.</p><p>When the got to Roy’s floor, the fifth, they heard shouting echoing down the hall. The place had seemed lifeless until that point, neither of them had seen a single soul. The windows had all been shut, blinds down, no one was in the hallways or taking the elevator, or anything. The shouting was a little jarring, messing up the ghostly quiet.</p><p>Reminded Wally of his parent’s arguments.</p><p>As they got closer to Roy’s apartment, Wally realized it was coming from in there. Though he could hardly say he was surprised, Roy had two moods: darkly amused bitchiness or loud, proud and out of control. Today it seemed he’d gone for the latter. The other voice was familiar to Wally too, a smooth confident voice that would have been fitting for a car salesman.</p><p>“You can’t just whine that you’re lonely and then fucking through me out! Seriously, what’s wrong with you?!” The man shouted.</p><p>Roy responded, “I <em>told </em>you. I have guests coming and when someone tattles to Allen, <em>which they will</em>, you’ll be all fucking pissed off and angry!”</p><p>“<em>I don’t care if Barry knows!”</em></p><p>“Then why are we fighting?” Roy was speaking quieter now, probably quiet enough that the rest of the hall couldn’t hear him.</p><p>Kaldur put his hand on Wally’s shoulder, “Perhaps we should come back later?” He suggested, voice low.</p><p>But Wally didn’t follow directions well, as noted by his first grade English teacher, and knocked on the door anyway. Partly because he wanted to know who was in there and what they didn’t want Barry to know. Partly because… No, that was the only reason. He wasn’t going to lie to himself. There was some piping hot goss in that room and he wanted to know what it was.</p><p>The talking almost immediately died down. There was the sound of a door banging against a wall, followed by Roy shouting, “I thought you didn’t give a shit?”</p><p>“I changed my mind!” The guy shouted. This was followed by the sound of something ceramic hitting the wall and breaking into a million pieces.</p><p>Kaldur shot Wally a look that was dripping with ‘I told you so’. Wally shrugged. Too late now.</p><p>The front door swung open. Roy was red in the face and glared at them, “What the fuck do you want?”</p><p>“You <em>asked </em>me to come.” Wally said.</p><p>Roy frowned. He’d just announced to the entire world that he knew Kaldur and Wally were coming, so he couldn’t really backtrack on that now.</p><p>Wally peered around his shoulder, “Who was that?”</p><p>“Hal. Jordan.” Roy said, definitely louder than necessary, directing his glare to the open door and the empty fire escape.</p><p>This admission was closely followed by the sound of someone falling off said fire escape, landing on something with an alarm, and the loud shout of, “Goddamnit Roy!”</p><p>Wally knew Hal Jordan. He was friends with Barry, friends with Oliver too. Sometimes Barry would invite Hal over to his place and they’d drink beer on the front steps, talk about football scores and shoot the shit whilst Wally helped Iris with dinner. Wally didn’t particularly like the guy, thought he was the epitome of all of Oliver and Barry’s worst traits. Loud, irresponsible, almost always gave Wally shit for helping Iris with dinner. That, and his sense of humor seemed to exist only when the joke wasn’t on <em>him. </em>But Barry liked him so Wally played nice whenever they both happened to be at Barry’s at the same time.</p><p>But this, <em>this</em>, was absolutely terrible. The worst case scenario. Blackest Night and Crisis on Infinite Earths rolled up into one. Watergate on steroids.</p><p>“You know he’s an asshole, right?” Wally asked.</p><p>“You know <em>I’m </em>an asshole, right?” Roy asked, then stepped back, letting them into his apartment.</p><p>The place looked better than the rest of the building. The walls were painted cream, the floor was polished within an inch of its life. The furniture looked fairly new, a nice flat screen was playing some college football game, and there was a coffee table made from repurposed wood in front of a long, deep brown couch. Neutral and minimalistic. Suited Roy. On the wall besides the television, there was a framed cutout of a woman from a 90s issue of Playboy. She had big blonde hair, a diamond cowboy hat and was in nothing but a lavender robe that left little to the imagination. Next to her face, it read, ‘<em>The Playmate of the Year, Hometown Hero, DeeDee Harper</em>’. Wally found himself staring at the picture for a few seconds, trying to tell if she was Roy’s mother, or his sister. He didn’t know if he had either, wasn’t sure if having a naked photo of either was necessarily normal.</p><p>Decided not to ask.</p><p>Just as Wally had assumed, there was a broken mug on the floor next to the door to the balcony. Roy swept it up wordlessly, dumping it into the open trashcan in the kitchen. It seemed like he took Wally’s advice, his arm was in a splint. The knuckles on his other hand were busted and bruised, and he had a black eye forming. Wally wondered if Hal had hit him, but figured that if he dare ask, he’d have gotten thrown out immediately.</p><p>“How are you?” Kaldur asked, deciding not to pry.</p><p>“Fine?” Roy said, already on the defense.</p><p>He wasn’t a morning person and that was evident. His hair was slightly damp, hanging down over his face, not yet spiked up and sprayed within an inch of it’s life. It was naturally curly, the dark red strands twisting into mid sized curls and Wally had always wondered why he didn’t just embrace it. It beat the slightly frizzy, wildly shooting out ginger hair that Wally had.</p><p>On the coffee table across from them, there was a bunch of tools rested on a stained cloth and the makings of something mechanical beside it. Wally touched it and was immediately met with Roy’s call of, “Stop touching my shit.” It was a little known fact that most of the gadgets that Oliver used were designed and made by Roy. He could take anything, a broken toaster, leftover bits off a car engine, and turn it into something. Not book smart but any means (he dropped out of school early) but intelligent and resourceful. Wally was always a little jealous.</p><p>“What does it do?” Wally asked.</p><p>“I don’t know yet.” Roy shrugged, a bunch of hair falling over his eyes. He didn’t seem to mind it, “Right now it’s a pretty badass water balloon.” That seemed to cheer him up and suck out some of the tension in the room, “I’d show you, but one of my neighbors threatened to brain me if I fucked up his car again.”</p><p>“You fire them off the balcony?”</p><p>“I’m not going to fire it off in my apartment.” He grabbed a dark brown jacket off the floor and threw it into the trash bin. “What did Huntress want?”</p><p>“Huntress?” Kaldur asked, eyes sliding towards Wally. He wasn’t stupid, far from it, knew he’d been dragged into something he knew nothing about. And, judging by the tightness of his jaw, he didn’t like it.</p><p>It wasn’t as if Wally didn’t expect Kaldur to ask questions, he just didn’t prepare himself to give an answer. He pursed his lips, trying to find some angle to get out of the trouble he’d gotten himself into. But he’d never been good at that, so he just gave up. “Huntress approached me last mission about something, I think it’s the same thing you’re looking into, Roy.”</p><p>Roy noticed the change in Kaldur’s energy. He smiled wryly, going into the kitchen to make coffee. He owned one of those expensive espresso machines, one of the ones where you pressed two buttons and it spat out a piping hot latte two seconds later. “What thing would that be?” He asked.</p><p>“Seriously?” Wally hissed.</p><p>Roy turned to look at him, grey eyes flashing, “Seriously.”</p><p>“You’re an asshole.” </p><p>“I think we covered that.”</p><p>Wally glanced back at Kaldur and was met with a frosty gaze. He couldn’t blame him for being angry. Whether he liked it or not, Kaldur <em>was </em>in charge and technically the information he illegally acquired was <em>also </em>Kaldur’s responsibility. He would definitely get in trouble if Batman found out, probably more so for not being able to control his team.</p><p>“Uh, well… She wanted a copy of the files that were on the computer at the compound.” Wally said.</p><p>“And you… gave them to her?” Kaldur asked. He was speaking slowly, almost as if he wanted to make sure Wally didn’t misunderstand him.</p><p>“She said she knew Roy, called him Valerie which implied history.” Wally said, “But I just grabbed them, I haven’t given them over yet.”</p><p>“But you looked at them.” Roy said, handing Wally a hot mug of something fancy.</p><p>“I can’t help it. You know my curiosity is insatiable.”</p><p>“So’s mine. What’s on it?”</p><p>Kaldur put his hand up. He had big, long palms with equally long fingers, indicative of both his height and aptitude in the water. “Roy. Was that the man in the League you mentioned to me?”</p><p>Roy gave him a confused look, “The man…?”</p><p>“Hal Jordan.”</p><p>“Oh! No, I’ve known Hal since I was like, fourteen. It’s another guy.” He seemed oblivious to the moral quandary that was his relationship with Hal and Wally <em>really </em>didn’t want to be the one to break the bad news to him.</p><p>He’d break it to Barry, later. Have old Flash deal with it.</p><p>Then Roy pressed the issue, “What was on the drive, Wally?”</p><p>Kaldur frowned, “Perhaps you should show me first before-”</p><p>“-Before he tells me?” Roy interrupted. He rolled his eyes, “You wouldn’t be saying that if you didn’t have an asian chick with large tits and a high ponytail shooting for you.”</p><p>Kaldur let out an irate sigh, narrowing his eyes, “We offered you a spot on the team and you said no. You cannot be angry at <em>me</em> over a decision <em>you</em> made.”</p><p>“Yet here we are.” Then he put his hands on Wally’s shoulder, “You’re gonna tell me eventually. May as well do it now, hm?”</p><p>Kaldur shot Wally a look.</p><p>Wally caved. He wasn’t good at the whole ‘Roy’s not on the team don’t tell him team secrets’ thing. If Roy wanted something, he was going to get it, wether Wally told him or not. And he’d much preferred being on Roy’s good side than his bad. Liked being Roy’s friend too much to be willing to be seen as the enemy.</p><p>So he told them about the photographs. He felt notably sick to his stomach as he recounted the contents of the files. He’d stay up for the better part of of the night with Conner, going through everything and making a comprehensive list of the information they had deemed important. That binder was currently locked up in Wally’s trunk alongside his impressive CD collection, just in case anyone went into Conner’s room. Didn’t need M’gann finding a punch of photographs of dead children whilst putting his clean sheets in his room.</p><p>Someone owned the compound, someone else imported the women in, someone <em>else </em>was collecting the powered youths and Antonio Lucchese (a quick google search said he owned a group of used car dealerships in Gotham) was supplying the materials. If Wally had to hazard a guess, Lex Luthor was probably the actual owner of the compound considering it was <em>his </em>weapons being manufactured, but the other two people were a big old question mark.</p><p>Kaldur’s cold gaze was still on Wally when he finished, arguably increasing in intensity. The moment they left Roy’s, he was going to get his ass handed to him.</p><p>“You’re in the middle of some shit, aren’t you?” Roy grinned. He noticed Kaldur’s frosty expression but didn’t seemed to care.</p><p>“It’s not funny.” Wally argued.</p><p>“You weren’t planning on telling Batman?” Kaldur finally asked.</p><p>“I…” Wally bit his lip and stared down at the floor, “No, I wasn’t.”</p><p>“<em>Wally.</em>” Kaldur warned, “You have to bring it to him or drop it.”</p><p>“They’re not going to look into it. They went to the base, they saw the files, they haven’t done anything about it.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Barry would have told me.”</p><p>Kaldur went quiet. He took a minute to think before speaking, “I don’t believe we have a choice.”</p><p>Roy snorted, “If I call you a pussy, will you get over yourself?”</p><p>“It’s not that simple. We may have our own team but that doesn’t give us the ability to act unilaterally. We have to answer to <em>someone</em>.”</p><p>“Outlaw Country.” Roy shrugged, “Wally’s gonna do it even if you say no, and if you tell Batman, the savage sonova bitch will just fire him. And we all know what’ll happen if he does that.” He slid his hands down Wally’s shoulders, wrapping his muscular arms around Wally’s neck and resting his head on top of Wally’s. The intimacy wasn’t <em>unwelcome</em> but Wally felt a heat rise to his cheeks when he smelt Roy’s expensive body wash.</p><p>Kaldur frowned, “I’m aware, yes.”</p><p>“Then we should work it.” Roy said.</p><p>“We?” Wally asked.</p><p>“If you give those files over to Lena, she’s gonna freeze you out. Get all the evidence she needs which, I know in good confidence has <em>nothing </em>to do with this, and fuck you over. Might even tell Batman herself if she thinks you’re getting in the way.”</p><p>“You’re a great judge of character, Wally.” Kaldur said, coldly, “How do you know so much about her?”</p><p>“She’s my aunt.” Roy said, “If I tell her not to fuck with you, she won’t. She’s been dying to get me in Gotham anyway.”</p><p>“Your aunt?” Wally asked, wondering if she was the same aunt who taught him calligraphy. Wondering if she was of any relation to Jim Harper, the current guardian and Roy’s estranged uncle.</p><p>“BC’s best friend.” Roy said. It was amazing that Oliver wasn’t his dad, but Helena was his aunt.“But I guess it’s your call, huh, Kal?”</p><p>Roy was perhaps the only person in the world who could convince Kaldur to do something he didn’t want to. They had a history that Wally wasn’t privy too, but he’d always assumed it was something romantic. They’d known each other a little longer than Wally had, maybe a couple of months, but the timeline between Kaldur dating Tula and meeting Roy was a little mushy. They definitely could have had <em>something</em>.</p><p>Kaldur sighed, “I suppose.”</p><p>“I win.” Roy announced, pulling away from Wally and pouncing on Kaldur.</p><p>“You did.” He let out a defeated sigh.</p><p>“I <em>always </em>win.”</p><p>That got a laugh out of Kaldur. “Hardly.” He said, flashing a sly smile. Wally had only seen a few expressions on Kaldur’s emotionally repressed face. None of them included ‘sly’. “Remember Tokyo?”</p><p>“You’re a jerk and I hate you.” Roy said, cheeks turning almost as red as his hair. Kaldur laughed.</p><p>Wally felt strangely left out. A third wheel in an already preset relationship. They worked well together, brought out the best in each other. What was Wally? Did he fit? Doubt was an old friend of his, came rushing in whenever he gave it half a chance.</p><p>“God.” Roy said, suddenly, “Remember that time we were left <em>completely</em> to our own devices whilst Oliver got his jollies at a brothel?”</p><p>Wally was at that one. A mission against an Italian variant of Clayface. Barry and Aquaman had left them in Oliver’s semi-capable hands whilst they went to get higher and lower ground, respectively. Oliver had been all good and responsible until he caught sight of some Italian model with blonde hair and dark roots. He left them to take care of the civilians by themselves, said he’d be ‘right back’ and that they’d ‘got it’.</p><p>They saw him again two days later.</p><p>“Where did he even go?” Wally asked, his insecurities leaving him.</p><p>“According to him, he was abducted by the Italian mafia and stuck in a fish warehouse until he finally broke free using a hook and a frozen whole salmon.” Roy said, then rolled his eyes, “Zatara was in Rome and the two of them got absolutely blasted.”</p><p>“He’s a never ending source of disappointment.” Kaldur mused.</p><p>“Tell me about it.” Roy’s phone went off and he slide a disapproving eye towards it. He grabbed it, sighed loudly when he saw what it was about, and shot a reply. “I gotta go, sorry.” He said. He looked absolutely pissed off, but didn’t direct any of it towards the two of them. “Let me know when you wanna speak to Lena.”</p><p>Wally nodded.</p><p>He and Kaldur were ushered out of the apartment before Wally remembered that Roy hadn’t told them why <em>he </em>was at the base. <em>Or </em>what was on the file he destroyed a wall to get. This wasn’t unusual, one of Roy’s go to tricks was to be as obtuse as possible and wait for someone to tell him everything he needed to know. Fortunately, it didn’t seem that Roy was going to steal the mission out from under them. Quite the opposite actually, he definitely sounded interested in working with them. Maybe he <em>was </em>lonely.</p><p>But the trip hadn’t been a total loss, at least not for Wally. Roy had gotten Kaldur on board, saved him from getting shouted at. And the prospect of Roy possibly being convinced into joining the team made Wally <em>very </em>happy. Dick would, of course, always be Wally’s best friend, but Roy was a close second. His cool older brother. No, scratch that. Wally sort of, maybe, possibly had a crush on him and thinking of him as a brother made the entire thing dirty. A level of dirty that Wally wasn’t necessarily comfortable with.</p><p>“You know, he played you.” Kaldur said, chuckling.</p><p>“I do.” Wally admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “But he’s gotta tell us what he’s up to eventually, right?”</p><p>At least, he hoped so.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My update schedule is whack and nonexistent, I feel nothing but gratitude to everyone who's even glanced at my baby. And thank you guys for all the sweet comments, they really mean everything to me! We're finally getting into the story now but it's going off the rails from here, I promise! Jason Todd will make an appearance and I'm deffo leaning into douchey Hal Jordan because I find that way more interesting than golden boy milquetoast Hal Jordan.</p><p>See you guys in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaldur called the team to the base.</p><p>He’d insisted it wasn’t his job around a hundred times, but Wally could feel the excitement coming off him in waves when he pressed the button to call the team to the base. It was a sign of genuine autonomy, not just the few missions that Batman allowed them to do. A taste of the same rush they had felt a few months prior, on Independence Day.</p><p>The team arrived ten minutes later, in various states of pissed off. They <em>clearly</em> didn’t share Wally and Kaldur’s enthusiasm. Artemis looked fresh from a shower, her hair wet and clinging to her face in a way that Wally found unbelievably attractive. Dick realized Batman wasn’t there and immediately started bitching about how he’d been interrupted in the middle of a date with a junior and was just about to ‘seal the deal’. M’gann had been in the kitchen making one of her adorable disasters; it was allegedly a soufflé, but it was a blackened hockey puck by the time she’d pulled it out of the oven. Conner was genuinely fresh from a shower, running up from the locker room in nothing but a towel, dripping wet. He’d rushed in with this look of determination on his face, like the world was going to end and he was the only one who could save it. </p><p>“Why are we <em>here</em>?” Dick whined, blatantly disinterested in the Playgirl bifold that was Conner.</p><p>Kaldur didn't answer right away, clearly caught up in the magnetic force of Conner’s six pack, “I- uh…” He shook his head, trying to snap back to reality, “…We have a mission.”</p><p>“Then where’s Bats?” Dick glanced from Kaldur to Conner and rolled his eyes, letting out a petulant sigh.</p><p>“We’re kinda... Keepin’ it to ourselves.” Wally said nervously. For the sake of getting through the briefing, he decided the floor was really interesting, definitely more interesting than the 200 pound, red blooded, All-Kryptonian, <em>almost naked</em> man before him.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the afternoon, this totally could have waited.” Dick argued, then gestured at Conner, “He’s not even wearing pants.”</p><p>“I’m fine.” Conner said, waving his hand, “Ignore me.”</p><p>
  <em>Easier said than done.</em>
</p><p>Artemis let out a relieved sigh, probably due to the fact that the Greek god they called a teammates wasn’t going to locate clothes anytime soon, “What’s the mission?”</p><p>“Are you <em>crazy</em>?” Dick interjected, “Batman’s gonna find out and then we’ll be in big trouble.”</p><p>“It’s <em>fine</em>.” Wally assured, “He has no way of knowing. I got the only two copies of the info.”</p><p>Dick shot him a disapproving look, “And where did you acquire this <em>magic info?</em>”</p><p>“Last mission.” Conner said, unaware of all the eyes on him. “When we went down with Speedy to the compound, there was a computer with some sensitive information on.”</p><p>Speaking of sensitive information, the cool air was making his nipples look like bullets. And he hadn’t shaved yet, so he looked like a deliciously stubbly lumberjack. Wally had some wood he’d like -</p><p>“<em>Conner, put some pants on!</em>” Dick huffed, “Apparently if B'wana Beast turned evil and started fucking up the city, the Team would be absolutely powerless to stop him.”</p><p>Artemis let out a loud snort, “At this point, we may as well just ride it out to completion.” She said, and then laughed at that, finding her own joke so funny that her eyes filled with tears and she grabbed her chest. Wally had never seen her laugh so hard before, it was definitely contagious.</p><p>“Jesus, Art.” Wally snorted, “There’s kids here.” He tried to stifle his laughter and failed, letting out a loud, ‘pfft’ instead. He looked up and saw Kaldur completely red in the face, M’gann and Conner were delightfully confused. He laughed harder.</p><p>Dick groaned, “If I agree to help you jackasses, will you shut up?”</p><p>Wally nodded, pulling himself together, bitting his lip to keep from laughing again. “Yeah, man, for real.”</p><p>Artemis snickered.</p><p>Dick looked as if his head was going to pop off his shoulders, but went over to the computer to disengage the security cameras, “There should be a projector in the library. Wanna give me a hand with it, Kid Dumbass?”</p><p>The library was fully stocked with anything anyone would like to read, if they liked machine manuals, old League reports, Russian literature and books on magic. There was probably more in there, but that was enough to kill Wally’s interest. He knew Conner went in there sometimes, but was pretty sure it was only because he knew no one else would be there to bother him. Dick had sussed the place out the first day and read all the old reports, hadn’t gone in since early September. He lead Wally through the maze of shelves.</p><p>“This place is literally a nightmare.” Wally complained after they passed the third shelf of untranslated Austrian poems.</p><p>A book fell behind him and he jumped slightly, earning a laugh from Dick. He flipped Dick off and bent down to put it back on the shelf. The cover read, ‘<em>Demon Slayers: The Tools of the Trade and How to Use Them</em>’ by someone called Jason Blood. Wally rolled his eyes. What bullshit. He slid it back into place. It didn’t seem to want to go back in, but he managed to wedge it by pulling out the bookend. The bookend was a brass statue of a greyhound, or at least something like a greyhound. It had long hair and reminded Wally of one of the dogs from Lady and the Tramp, except long and thin.</p><p>He wasn’t very knowledgable when it came to dogs.</p><p>Or most animals, honestly.</p><p>He set the bookend on the nearest empty surface and jogged to catch up to Dick before he lost him in the labyrinth. They’d taken about fifteen turns and Wally had no idea how to get out by himself.</p><p>“It’s in here.” Dick said, stopping in front of a broom closet.</p><p>“Why did you need my help?” Wally asked.</p><p>Dick raised a brow, “Because it’s <em>heavy</em>?” Then he smirked slightly, “And I want to know what’s going on with you, and you’re lost, so you can’t run away.”</p><p>Wally was… Confused. He frowned, “There’s nothing wrong?”</p><p>“I’m not an idiot, Walls. You could have just brought a bag through the Zeta-tube for your week stay, <em>or</em> run, which would have taken you like an hour or two. But you <em>didn’t</em>. You drove. And that’s a long way to drive for no reason. So, what is it? Why are you here?”</p><p>Wally gritted his teeth. Dick was observant as shit, not that he expected anything less from Batman’s number two. Or number three, because Alfred was <em>definitely</em> his right hand man. If both Artemis and Dick had noticed there was something up with him, then everyone else probably had. And that made him feel kind of embarrassed. He wasn’t sure how he felt, knowing everyone was wondering about him.</p><p>“Uh…” Wally said, realizing that his eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open. There was no point in lying now, the shock was written all over his face. “Remember the other day when you mentioned Conner knew how to sew? Well, it kinda got me to thinking I’ve never really taken the time to get to know him.”</p><p>“You mean, ‘Evaded him like he was a pack of angry wolves’, right?”</p><p>“Yeah… Pretty much. So then I talked to him, and he turned out to be pretty alright, so then I just kinda… Packed up my car and drove out here.” Wally felt his cheeks turn red, and rubbed his mouth with his hand to try to distract from it.</p><p>“Seriously?” Dick stared at him, incredulously.</p><p>Wally nodded.</p><p>“You’re into him.” Dick said, decisively.</p><p>Wally furrowed his brows, “No I’m not. We’re just friends.”</p><p>“I’m sure you believe that.” Dick said, cracking open the closet door, “But you are.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Images of the children flickered through the projector. Some of them Wally had seen before, others he hadn’t. He bit his lip, anger bubbling in his chest. Most of the kids were their age, but there were toddlers too. How anyone could do that to children was beside him, how the League could have failed to notice this was even worse. The mood in the room shifted to something silent, something somber. Conner had his arms crossed defensively, the towel around his waist staying up only by the loose knot he’d tied in it. Wally willed it to fall down; his own personal defense mechanism.</p><p>“Good god.” Artemis muttered, anxiously chewing on her thumbnail.</p><p>Kaldur shut off the projector, looking slightly pale, “This is why we want to keep things close to the vest.” His voice was shaky, lacking its usual confidence. “We acquired this information and failed to disclose it after the mission. I fear that if we were to go to the League with it now, they wouldn’t jump to look into it. They may even consider themselves too busy to look at the files at all.”</p><p>Dick frowned, “But if Batman finds out we hid this from him, we’re gonna be screwed.”</p><p>“The idea is that he doesn’t find out.” Wally said, “Which is risky, yeah, but the Team was formed on a risk.” He smiled slightly, “And Roy wants to help us, which is totally badass.”</p><p>He noticed Conner was staring off into space now, one hand hovering over his towel in case it fell, a dead look on his face. It was times like this that Wally wished he could read minds like M’gann, just to know what was going on in his head. It wasn’t unusual for him to go off into his own little world, like a computer that froze up or a bad connection on a phone call. But this time, it made Wally a little nervous. Maybe the difference was he cared now.</p><p>Cared as a friend. Not as… something else.</p><p>Before Wally could ask, Conner turned and ran out, going up the stairs. M’gann’s eyes widened, like he’d never acted like that before. Maybe he hadn’t.</p><p>“Conner?” She called.</p><p>He didn’t answer.</p><p>Wally heard the slamming of a door and figured Conner had probably gone to look back over the files. He stammered out a, “I’ll go check on him.” And ran after him.</p><p>He knocked, didn’t hear anything, and pushed open the door, stepping over Conner’s discarded towel. Conner was stood over his desk, completely naked, and Wally shut the door just in case anyone else wanted to see what was wrong with him. His efforts were acknowledged with a head nod from Conner, who didn’t seem to care <em>at all </em>that Wally could see his… his <em>everything.</em></p><p>Wally turned to look at the wall, “What’s up?”</p><p>“Look at this.” Conner said.</p><p>Wally turned back to look at him and saw Conner was looking at a map. From the address, Wally recognized it as the compound in an aerial view, but the importance of it was lost on him. “I don’t get it.” He said, putting his hand on Conner’s back without thinking, so he could get a better view of the screen. He pulled away almost immediately once he realized what he’d done and Conner stared at him like he was a freak of nature.</p><p>“I’m naked. Amazing.” Conner remarked, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry.” Wally said. He put his hand back and lent forwards, “What am I looking at?”</p><p>“This is an aerial view of the compound, look at the rest of the buildings.”</p><p>He zoomed in on the image. They were all warehouses, three housed pre-packaged desserts, a quick google search of the name proved they were Gotham knock-offs of Little Debbies. The other two held tennis racquets and mini golf clubs. An odd mix, but that was Gotham for you.</p><p>“The League only had reason to check the compound, I’m guessing they figured out where the elevator went to, and would have noticed a bunch of kids. When I landed, I felt the floor was a little soft, I’m thinking it would have opened up if we’d entered something on the keypad.” Conner said, “But they didn’t check the rest of the buildings. If someone knew that we’d be going there, they could have moved the kids out.”</p><p>“How would they have known?” Wally asked. He was feeling strangely excited, the possibilities that came with a mystery, came from not knowing.</p><p>“Batman said he got a tip, right?” Conner turned towards Wally. They were close, really close. So close that Conner’s lips were only inches away from Wally’s.</p><p>Wally sucked in air and moved back slightly, “Can we see who owns them?”</p><p>Conner nodded, searching the company names and reading through the articles of incorporation. Wally had learnt, whilst reading through the original set of files, that Conner was genuinely a fast reader. He also owned a pair of glasses that he refused to wear unless he deemed the situation important enough (this qualified). Said he didn’t like the sensation on his ears, but he squinted hard enough at the computer screen that he definitely needed them.</p><p>“Ballard LLC owns all of them.” Conner said, “Do we have any notes on those?”</p><p>Wally zipped down to the car, grabbed the file and ran back up, flipping through pages. It was alphabetized, so it didn’t take very long to confirm they didn’t. “No. But the name is kind of familiar.” Wally frowned, trying to remember where he’d heard it from. He seemed to recall hearing it on the news. A politician then? But it could have also been a side story, or a rich celebrity who was always in trouble.</p><p>Conner stood up. Wally turned back towards the wall, waiting until he heard Conner’s underwear drawer open and close. He turned back around to see Conner in his boxers, and jumping into his jeans.</p><p>“Do you think Speedy would have looked into them before putting on a hat and calling it undercover?” Conner asked, pulling his shirt on. Apparently Conner’s ‘day clothes’ consisted of his usual attire except with his Superman shirt turned inside out. Which was absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>Wally needed to take him shopping. Someone was going to put two and two together eventually considering he even wore the same damn jeans.</p><p>“I can call him.” Wally suggested.</p><p>“Call him when we get there.” Conner said, pulling his boots on, and grabbing his jacket, “We’re going now.”</p><p>He grabbed Wally by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, holding him tight enough to leave a bruise. He was surprisingly fast, faster than Wally had expected. Superman possessed the skill of super speed so it shouldn’t have been that big of a shock, but Conner had always moved at <em>one speed</em>. It was somewhere between old women doing laps around the mall and a teenager texting whilst walking. Wally found it mildly annoying most times, absolutely infuriating during missions when people were shooting at them. The fact that he <em>could</em> move faster if he so desired was arguably more aggravating, but Wally tried to stomach that frustration.</p><p>They were on a mission, after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Conner barked. He swung his fist into the wall, the concrete cracking around it.</p><p>The warehouses had been stripped completely, as if no one had ever been there. They were stood in the one farthest from the compound, in a building labeled ‘Gotham Cakes’. It smelt like stale sugar, mixed with blood and sweat, and reminded Wally a little of Roy after a mission. The only trace that anyone had been there was a drying bloodstain on the floor, but that wasn’t enough. Wally knew it only proved that <em>someone</em> had been there, not necessarily the children. Barry would have taken one look at it and said it was probably a homeless person, if not an injured animal. Or an Arkham escape-y who had gotten hurt during the breakout and had hidden out until the head died down.</p><p>They needed more if they wanted the League’s help. Needed much more if they wanted to actually find the people responsible.</p><p>Wally called Roy. He didn’t answer. So he left a message, “Hey, it’s about the mission, call me back.” He put his hand on Conner’s shoulder, “It’s going to be fine.”</p><p>He saw something red and grey move past them. It left a cold breeze that chilled Wally to the bone, but when he tried to follow it with his eyes, it was gone. Another speedster?</p><p>“It’s <em>not</em>.” Conner said, “They were <em>right here</em>. And we just let them go.”</p><p>“We couldn’t have done <em>anything</em>. Batman told us to piss off, remember? Even if he hadn’t, we didn’t know what was on the USB, we wouldn’t have known to check the surrounding areas.”</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>He shoved the door open. It slammed against the side of the building with a loud bang, made Wally jump. The doorknob smashed through the wall of the building, the hinges snapped off. Wally probably should have been afraid of the temper. He had been, at one point. Seen Conner at his worst, at his most inhuman. Knew what he was capable of. Understood the weight that came with a near indestructible man with anger issues. But he didn’t feel scared, didn’t think the anger would turn towards him. He followed Conner out and onto the grass, squinted at the sun and waited for him to calm down.</p><p>“If I’d have just scanned the area, I’d have seen them.” Conner said, his back to Wally. His voice was unusually soft, sounded slightly defeated.</p><p>“If Batman had done a sweep, he’d have found them.” Wally argued.</p><p>“What if this was our only chance?”</p><p>Wally laughed. Conner turned and shot him a dirty look.</p><p>Wally sat down on the grass and patted the space beside him, “Con, it’s been twelve hours. I know that’s a lot of time for you, but in the grand scheme of things, it’s really nothing. Don’t give up on it yet, man.”</p><p>Conner didn’t answer. He dropped down beside him, leaning back on his hands.</p><p>“Roy hasn’t told us what was on the file <em>he </em>stole yet. And I haven’t spoken to Huntress.” Wally continued. His phone vibrated. He checked it, half-expecting it to be Roy. It was Barry. Wally ignored it, tucking his phone back into his jacket. A few seconds later, the vibrating stopped, and Barry didn’t call back. Whatever it was mustn’t have been that important.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Conner asked. His eyes were back on Wally.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Wally assured him, “It was just my uncle.”</p><p>“You’ve never mentioned your family before.”</p><p>Wally hadn’t really explained his relationship with the Flash, didn’t mention his parents either. Whenever anyone asked, he just said his parents were boring midwesterners and that usually killed all conversation. This was different. He’d initiated the conversation, and it was with Conner. Something about Conner made him just want to talk, made him want to be honest.</p><p>“Oh.” Wally laughed, “There’s not really much to say.”</p><p>“Do you have a big family?” Conner asked.</p><p>Wally leant forwards, resting his arms on his knees and turning so he could meet Conner’s gaze. “Not really? I have my parents and then my Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. My mom and Iris have another sister, but she lives in South Carolina and they don’t really talk to her.”</p><p>“Do you live with your parents?”</p><p>Wally froze up. He was sure Conner noticed the way that every muscle in his body tightened up, how the air fled his lungs like he’d been punched. “Why do you ask?” He wheezed out, gnawing on his lip anxiously.</p><p>Conner tilted his head towards Wally, “They haven’t called to see where you are.” He said, “And you’ve never mentioned them before. Whenever anyone asks you just say ‘They’re boring.”</p><p>“Because they are.” Wally said, defensively.</p><p>“You said your father wasn’t your real father the other night. That sounds pretty interesting to me.”</p><p>He was prying. Wally wondered why. Maybe he was just curious about families, considering his only known relative was flying around Metropolis playing the role of deadbeat dad, and the rest of the team were either equally secretive or didn’t have a conventional family. But Wally had a strange feeling that it was more. That Conner was interested in <em>him</em>.</p><p>Wally rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh, well… I’ve kind of been going backwards and forwards between Iris’s place in Central City and my parents. My dad left for a little while and my mom just couldn’t take care of me, so I spent five years with Iris. My dad insisted on me finishing out high school in Keystone for some reason, so I’ve been back there since Freshman year.” He admitted. He wasn’t sure why he told Conner as much as he did; he’d never told anyone that much. Not even Roy, who’s family was almost as disastrous.</p><p>He expected Conner to say something like ‘that must be hard’ or ‘I’m sorry to hear that’ or even just nothing. The usual responses to a shitty story. But he didn’t.</p><p>“So Iris and Barry are very important to you, then?” Conner asked, but something in his voice said he already knew that.</p><p>Wally nodded, “Yeah. Iris was still a teenager when I was born, but she’s taken care of me for as long as I can remember. Always there for me when I fall. And Barry’s just… Amazing.” Then he felt embarrassed, talking about himself. Conner was clearly listening, clearly interested, and that was something special. He wasn’t waiting for a chance to jump in and say something, he was just… listening. “We should get going.” Wally said, standing up.</p><p>Conner nodded, brushing grass off his jeans. They started walking back towards the Zeta-tube. It was an old police box about fifteen minutes away. The sky was starting to grow cloudy, the wind picking up. It was going to rain, and Wally wondered if it would rain in Happy Harbor too. He wasn’t a fan of cloudy days, was the type to go out without an umbrella and get absolutely drenched. It was even worse in Gotham; the city was almost always damp, and the addition of rain just made everything feel cold and melancholy.</p><p>Conner was a little behind him, walking at his usual slow pace. Wally tucked his hands into his pockets and slowed down to meet him; if Conner wasn’t in a hurry, why should he be?</p><p>“Can I ask you something else?” Conner said, his voice softer than usual. It caught Wally off guard, lacking Conner’s trademark gruffness.</p><p>“Go for it.” Wally said. He liked to pretend he was an open book.</p><p>“Did you really drive out here for me?” He turned to look at Wally and stumbled over a loose rock. He tried to play it off like he didn’t, jamming his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and steeling his face. When he realized he didn’t fool Wally, he smiled at little. “Artemis said you did but I guess I don’t really believe it.” He laughed nervously, a learnt behavior that he’d picked up from M’gann, but Wally thought it suited him, too.</p><p>“I did.” Wally admitted, “It was lucky I did, ‘cause we probably wouldn’t have caught the case otherwise.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess.” Conner agreed. They got to the Zeta-tube and Conner held the door half open. He shifted his weight from one leg to another, “No one’s ever done something like that for me before.” Then he laughed, “That sounds dumb, right? I’ve not even been alive six months and I’m acting like I’m a real boy.”</p><p>Wally wasn’t sure if Conner really didn’t consider himself a human (he was technically a Kryptonian but the distinction was irrelevant), or if he was just joking. Either way, it hurt his heart a little; he was probably responsible for some of that from how he’d been acting until recently. Treating Conner like he was something to be afraid of, some dangerous weapon that they’d freed from its pod. He felt guilty just thinking about it.</p><p>“It’s not dumb.” He said, stepping inside the Zeta-tube, It feels good when people do thing for you. Feels even better when you don’t have many people who care enough to do those kinds of things.” He was speaking partly from experience. “I’m just sorry I didn’t do it sooner.”</p><p>Conner’s eyes widened. The Zeta-tube lit up, filling the box with blue light. Before Wally disappeared completely, he could have sworn that Conner was moving in to kiss him.</p><p>But that couldn’t have been right… Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>New update!! I'm very excited to share the next few chapters, they're definitely some of my favourites ! Thank you all so much for the comments and the kudos, they really mean a lot. I'm also very grateful people are still coming back even though we're on like, chapter 12 and only just getting into things haha, it's gonna be rad, I promise!</p><p>See you all in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Schulyer Colfax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally knew he was there before even seeing him. The powerful fluorescent lights of the cave reflected the red of his costume like an angry warning, plus Wally knew how to recognize the sound of Barry’s angry breathing. There was only one way out - back through the Zeta-tube, but Barry would definitely catch him. Right now he was looking at a verbal lashing, but if he failed to escape, he’d be looking at grounding. And Barry’s idea of grounding was imprisoning Wally in the records room of the station to sort through disorganized cold cases. In silence. At normal human speed.</p>
<p>“Why aren’t you in school?” Barry asked. Wally couldn’t make out his face on account of the red hood, but he didn’t need to be a rocket scientist to know Barry was absolutely pissed.</p>
<p>“I have mono?” Wally offered.</p>
<p>Barry wasn’t amused, “Don’t feed me bullshit.”</p>
<p>Wally couldn’t <em>honestly </em>tell Barry the truth. He couldn’t just say, ‘<em>I drove twenty two hours nonstop so that I could spend the week with this dude I’ve never spoken to before who my best friend thinks I’m in love with. But I’m not in love with him, ‘cause I clearly like girls. Okay, maybe I have a crush on Roy but everyone does, that’s normal.</em>’ Because it sounded absolutely insane, and even if he was cool with Barry knowing he was mental (let’s face it, Barry had probably already figured that out), the entire team was <em>also</em> there. They’d presumably come to figure out why the Flash was standing in their mission room and stayed at the promise of watching Wally get is ass creamed.</p>
<p>So Wally kept on his mono train.</p>
<p>“Well, you know prom’s coming up and I’m not <em>actually </em>a leper, contrary to popular belief, so Roy offered to help me practice kissing, ‘cause he’s my buddy. But he’s screwing Hal and god knows who’s in that man’s sexual circle so I’m pretty sure Hal gave it to Roy and that’s how I got it.”</p>
<p>This was a gamble. Typically being an unrelenting smart ass didn’t go down too well with Barry, but he <em>did </em>drop a little tasty morsel of gossip. And Barry Allen loved gossip almost as much as he loved to talk. Wally saw the little flash of interest in his eye, but it was quickly swallowed up by a raised brow and the ‘disappointed dad arm cross’.</p>
<p>“Thought I said no bullshit?” Barry asked, trying to conceal the slightly amused smile creeping up his lips.</p>
<p>Wally put one hand up, other to his chest, “Hand to god.”</p>
<p>There was a moment of silence. Barry took a step forwards and Wally thought that he might hit him. But he didn’t. Never had, never would. Not that it wouldn’t have been deserved; Wally was definitely testing him. There wasn’t even much reason for it in retrospect. Testing Barry to see at what point he would throw in the towel, say that Wally was a wasted effort and push him off on someone else like his mother had. He didn’t want to lose Barry, not in the slightest, and yet there he was, compelled to push his buttons.</p>
<p>Barry sighed. The anger seemed to leave him, replaced with disappointment and frustration. “Wally. You know the terms of your parole.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You’re not supposed to be skipping school, not to mention <em>leaving the state.</em> Jesus Christ, what were you thinking Wally?”</p>
<p>Wally shrunk into himself. He had a point.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t.” Wally said, “But in my defense, no one noticed I left the state. <em>You</em> only noticed ‘cause Batman’s a total tattletale.”</p>
<p>Barry groaned angrily, throwing his hands up in the air, “Do you want to go on house arrest?”</p>
<p>“Not really?”</p>
<p>Last thing Wally wanted was 24/7 Mary and Rudy time. Plus, an ankle bracelet would make it pretty hard to save the world.</p>
<p>And clash with half his sneaker collection.</p>
<p>Having said all he needed to, Barry changed his tune, “So Hal’s…?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He took a minute to mull over that information, cringed to himself and shook his head. Whatever he was thinking about, he didn’t like it. Eventually, he pointed at Wally and say, “Get your head out of your ass.”</p>
<p>“Will do.”</p>
<p>“Iris wants you at the station next week. Her cameraman’s wife is having a baby or something? I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, she mentioned it to me the other day.”</p>
<p>With that, Barry left. Wally watched him leave, anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Not because he was worried Barry would make good on his threat; Wally was still technically under the care of his parents and house arrest would open the door to all sorts of crap. Barry wasn’t willing to let that happen. He didn’t even like Wally’s parents.</p>
<p>No, Wally’s anxiety was in response to what would be coming next. The questions, strange looks. Barry had told a bunch of Wally’s ‘peers’ that he was on parole for something and even if he didn’t tell them what it was, they were going to assume. Decide it was the worst thing possible because that was how the human mind worked. Wally had experienced it firsthand at his first high school. The school that shall not be named, lest Wally think of the dreaded incident.</p>
<p>“I’m telling Batman you called him a tattletale.” Dick said. He let that sit in the air for a second before asking what he really wanted to ask which is, “How come you never told me you’re on parole?”</p>
<p>Wally glared at him, “Maybe ‘cause I don’t go around telling people?”</p>
<p>“Okay yeah, but I’m your best friend.” Dick’s voice trailed off the end as he tried to access Keystone’s criminal records. Wally knew him well enough to know that was what he was doing. Not that he blamed him, Dick was a detective first and a decent friend second.</p>
<p>“Records are sealed, Nancy Drew.”</p>
<p>Dick didn’t answer. He checked to make sure Wally wasn’t lying, and let out a frustrated groan. Not even Dick Greyson could unseal juvenile records.</p>
<p>“Now that we know, you have to spill.” Artemis chimed in, hair tied back up since Wally last saw her. She smirked slyly, “Steal a car?”</p>
<p>“I know how to, but no.” Wally said. “I’m not telling you guys.”</p>
<p>“What if we guess it?” Dick asked, a hopeful grin gracing his lips.</p>
<p>“Shove off, Dick.” Wally rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>They’d figure it out eventually. Wally knew that, knew that it wasn’t the hardest thing to figure out. He already told them he recreated the Flash accident, and he’d have needed something more than the contents of his garage. But he didn’t want to just spill it out then and there. Kal knew, Roy knew, that was enough for him. Neither one of them seemed to particularly care, considering the only real damage was Wally himself and the biology lab which had a very large hole in it when Wally was done.</p>
<p>But they were different.</p>
<p>And Wally didn’t so much as tell them but have Roy bombard him with questions, having seen him on the news.</p>
<p>“How come you know how to steal a car?” Artemis asked, she was interested, very interested.</p>
<p>Wally typically would have leaned into that interest and told her whatever she wanted to know, but this was different. He shrugged his shoulders, “My roommate was <em>way</em> worse than I was.”</p>
<p>Good old Grant Wilson, always good for a laugh, better for a bag of illegal contraband. He taught Wally a handful of things, horrible, terrible, no good things that only criminals knew. Stealing a car only scratched the surface of what that lunatic showed him, impromptu lessons spurred on by boredom. In return, Wally taught him science and physics and chemistry and other things that a no good, horrible, terrible criminal-in-training shouldn't have known. But the boy was dumber than a sack of bricks and Wally felt as if it'd be a crime to let him continue to be that dumb. Not to say that they were necessarily friends, but they were roommates and no one else particularly liked either one of them. Plus they both had old man names. Wally was named after his great-grandfather and Grant was named after good ol' president Ulysses S. Grant. He'd told Wally that and Wally had said, '<em>Hey, better than being named Schuyler Colfax</em>.' and the reference had went entirely over the fool's head.</p>
<p>They got out around the same time, hadn’t spoken since. Wally briefly wondered what he was up to. Said his had was some badass special ops guy, maybe he enlisted himself.</p>
<p>“Roommate?” Dick asked.</p>
<p>“Juvie?”</p>
<p>Dick stared at him blankly. “You went to juvie?”</p>
<p>“Two years. Had a hearing and everything.” He vaguely remembered his dad calling him the ‘biggest moron on the planet’ and his mom screaming at Barry to do something, like he had a secret in with the courts, being a mid-level forensic scientist and all. And that memory lead back to the flaming, smoke filled biology lab with it’s broken sprinklers. It was so hot in there, so hard to see, and Wally thought for sure it was going to be his grave as well. Wally’s leg burned involuntarily at the recollection and he grimaced, “Seriously Dick, I’m not getting into it.”</p>
<p>M’gann, the sweet angel she was, must have noticed that the discussion was unlocking bad memories. Or maybe she read his mind. He didn’t care because she gave him an out, asking, “You work at a news station?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Wally said, relief running through him, “My aunt works there. She likes it when I play camera man.” <em>And working there was a requirement of his parole.</em></p>
<p>“<em>That’s amazing!</em>” M’gann gushed. Wally felt a sense of pride at how excited she got. She loved all things television, and that love seemed to include the news. Not that the news was ever good, or fun, but if she was impressed, Wally wasn’t going to complain. “Is it fun?”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, of course. It’s like the best thing in the world.” He smiled.</p>
<p>He’d started helping Iris out two years ago. She was so passionate about her work, it was infectious. Made up for carrying a heavy camera on his shoulder in the rain, snow, and unbelievable heat. He’d been with her when she uncovered a human rights story at a nail salon that took advantage of immigrants and made them work tirelessly for no pay. Ran behind her as she chased down the owner, bombarded him with questions.</p>
<p>Probably explained his current heroic endeavors.</p>
<p>Dick went to ask something else, to pry a little more, but Wally’s phone went off. Wally grabbed it and left the room, taking a deep breath when the door closed and he was completely alone. The caller was Roy, probably about the voicemail he’d left. Wally leant against the cool rock wall and stared at the training room door, shoulders relaxing as he stood in silence for a second before answering.</p>
<p>“Hello?” He said, feeling as if his voice was coming from something else, from somewhere other than his body.</p>
<p>“It’s Roy.” Was the reply. Where ever he was, it was loud. Wally could hear people shouting in the background. The banging of doors, shuffling of plates, ringing of a bell.</p>
<p>“Yeah, we were hoping you’d dropped by some of the warehouses around the compound?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” Roy said. There was the sound of a heavy door slamming, then all the background noise was gone, “What I wanted was in the compound, none of the other buildings mattered.”</p>
<p>“Shit.” Wally hissed. Conner wasn’t going to like that. “They were totally emptied out. Bloody. We think that’s where they were holding the kids.”</p>
<p>“If Gotham’s very own Dark Knight failed to notice a bunch of kidnapped children in the same place they seized weapons of mass destruction, then he’s a fucking moron.” Roy snorted at the prospect, “Did you check the mission logs?”</p>
<p>“Not yet. Got a little distracted. Batman tattled to Barry and I got the 'get you head out of your ass' speech.”</p>
<p>“Outed your dark, troubled past to all the little sidekicks?” His smirk was audible, tone taunting.</p>
<p>Wally decided against rising to the occasion and telling him to kiss his ass. After all, he did tell Barry about his secret military boyfriend. That shoe would drop eventually.</p>
<p>“Alluded to it. I didn’t tell them. None of their business.”</p>
<p>“Come on. It’s not that bad. I’ve done far worse.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Wally laughed.</p>
<p>Wally heard the sound of Roy’s earring brushing against the phone, the rummaging of his hand in his pocket, the sound of a zippo lighter snapping open. Then he heard a soft exhale, “I spoke to Lena. She’s more than happy to play ball. Turns out the old spinster loves kids, whodathunkit?”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Roy.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get me wrong.” He said, voice turning hard and serious, “The only reason I’m helping out is ‘cause I want in the League and if I’m the big man in charge on this, it’s really gonna help.”</p>
<p>Wally knew it wasn’t true. First of all, Roy adored kids. He’d seen Roy whine and coo over babies they’d stumbled upon during missions and on the street in plain clothes. He knew that Roy’s history of abandonment made him automatically want to help any and all lost children. Knew that underneath Roy’s false bravado, he was a good guy with a heart of gold who would have jumped at the chance to make that big of a difference no matter what. He was one of those people who really, really wanted to be a hero, believed the world had just as many gumdrops and rainbows and loaded guns and the maniacs who wielded them.</p>
<p>But for the time being, Wally let him pretend.</p>
<p>That’s what friends did.</p>
<p>“You’re an ass.” Wally said. He tried to sound serious but failed miserably.</p>
<p>“I know.” Then he sighed softly, “Sorry, gotta go. Hal’s calling me.”</p>
<p>Wally felt a pang of guilt. But only for a second. “Talk to you later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wonder what Conner thinks about his new friend being a hardened criminal? </p>
<p>This is deffo one of my favorite chapters!! I'm so happy to finally share it. I hope you liked it. Thank you all so much for the kudos and the comments and the bookmarks, I'm so grateful for every single one of them. Plus people still coming back and reading this mammoth of a story. </p>
<p>See you in the next (sporadic) update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Flex Mentallo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally spent the rest of the afternoon staring dully at the big computer that sat in the mission room. It was Dick’s home base for any complex hacking, and he’d spent the past two hours tapping away at the keys, trying to hack into the League’s mission longs. Wally, being the dutiful best friend he was, kept him company. He’d zoned out around the fifteen minute mark, finding himself once again going over the burying beetle article he’d read. It wasn’t nearly as interesting as he was making it out to be, but more interesting than watching Dick type in complete silence.</p>
<p>They were surrounded in Dick’s ‘coder fuel’ which was a bunch of discarded cans of soda and empty candy wrappers. Dick seemed to be making good headway, judging by the satisfied noises he kept making, but Wally had no idea how close he was to finishing. Just looked like a bunch of random numbers to him.</p>
<p>Dick took a final gulp of what looked to be his sixth coke, crushed the can in his hand and pitched it behind him, “We’re gonna be here for the foreseeable future. You could fill the silence pretty easy by giving me your backstory.”</p>
<p>Wally rolled his eyes, “Not happening, Dick.”</p>
<p>Dick’s hands hovered over the keyboard, “You know <em>everything about me</em>. I <em>thought </em>I knew everything about you, but I guess not.”</p>
<p>“I don’t tell people about it, Dick.” Wally sighed, “Don’t take it personal.”</p>
<p>“Did you tell Roy?”</p>
<p>Wally hesitated, hands gripping the top of Dick’s seat. He felt as if he should do something, say something, but he didn’t know what, so he didn’t do anything.</p>
<p>“Never mind.” Dick muttered, going back to typing. He pounded the keys with unspoken fury, the screen turning solid blue. He sighed angrily, putting his head in his hands.</p>
<p>Wally raked his hands over the sides of the leather seat,“I… I’m not gonna talk about what I did or juvie or anything, but I’ll answer anything else.”</p>
<p>Dick’s head rose slowly, a grin stretched across his face, “Really?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“What did your parents think?”</p>
<p>“Uh, well, I was like, a weird kid, so my dad’s always kinda thought I was a lost cause. My mom freaked out, moved us to another part of Keystone and made me promise to never talk about it again. They care a lot about how people perceive them, you know?” Wally laughed, leaning against the side of the desk, beside a pile of snickers. “Not that they’re not total disasters themselves, but I’ve never really been the son they wanted, and the record kinda cemented that.”</p>
<p>Dick took a minute to process that information, his eyes flickered to Wally, scanning his face as if trying to see if Wally was lying. “When we first met, you said that your parents were great. White picket fence boring, I think you called them.”</p>
<p>“I lied.”</p>
<p>“You’re not lying now?”</p>
<p>“Not much point in it, is there?”</p>
<p>Dick nodded. Wally wasn’t sure if he was nodding because he got it, or if he just didn’t know what to say. Maybe it was a bit of both.</p>
<p>He went back to typing. The computer flashed blue again, blinked twice, then showed them the logs. Dick grinned. He sent the files to the printer then to work covering their tracks. “You know,” He said, hitting F5 over and over, “If you’d just told me the truth when we met, I wouldn’t have cared. None of us would have. I don’t know what you were so afraid of.”</p>
<p>Wally didn’t answer. If he thought about it, <em>really </em>thought about it, then the reason why he was scared was because he didn’t want to be alone. He’d been an only child, didn’t have many friends as a kid. Didn’t have many before the explosion, definitely had less afterwards. Aside from hanging out with Barry in the crime lab, his only friend growing had been an imaginary friend named Phantom Stranger, and he stopped believing in the imaginary around age ten. Before he started hanging out with other sidekicks, he’d felt absolutely alone, and the idea of telling a bunch of people who <em>genuinely liked him</em> that he was an absolute basket case was almost unfathomable. There was no doubt in his mind that if they knew the truth, the <em>whole </em>truth, they’d never want to speak to him again.</p>
<p>And he didn’t want to risk that.</p>
<p>Dick didn’t seem to notice his stoney silence. Instead, he leant forwards to read the freshly printed documents. “Looks like… There was a sub-floor under where you guys were, and they found another facility. A bigger storage area. Apparently half of the weapons were being shipped out to Beltavia and Bialya. There was... Also a weird unidentified object that was seized by the Green Lanterns for evaluation.”</p>
<p>“Bialya?” Wally asked, “Isn’t that just desert with a bunch of guys eager to mind control?”</p>
<p>“Not anymore.” Dick said. He pulled up an article about a trade agreement between Bialya and Beltavia. “Looks like they’re making a play. Bialya has a lot of enemies but a shitton of oil, Beltavia has the ties to LexCorp, <em>somehow</em>. But I’m not the war expert here, your boyfriend is.”</p>
<p>“Boyfriend?”</p>
<p>“Con.”</p>
<p>Wally punched his shoulder, “Fuck off.”</p>
<p>Dick snickered. He pushed back from the desk and stretched in a way that’d be concerning if his spine wasn’t made of rubber. “Ask him for me?”</p>
<p>“Knock it off, man. We’re <em>just </em>friends. I’m not even into guys, ever thought of that?”</p>
<p>“Wally.” Dick took his hand, “You own <em>all</em> fifty of the Green Arrow’s figures, even that super ungodly one with the teenage mutant ninja turtle eyewear situation.”</p>
<p>“The Legacy?”</p>
<p>“Jesus Christ, you even know all the names.” He laughed, “You’re in love with him, Wally.”</p>
<p>Wally went red, “I just think he’s neat, that’s all. Kinda creepy, but neat.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to justify yourself to me, man.”</p>
<p>Wally let out an exasperated sigh and stormed off, going down the halls towards the gym. He should have told Dick to speak to Conner himself, but Wally’s legs moved before he was able to think things through. A moment later, he was outside the glass doors of the gym, watching Conner do pushups. Too late to run away. Conner stopped when he noticed Wally was there, dropping to the ground and rolling onto his back, chest heaving. Wally had never seen him out of breath before. He wondered how long Conner had been working out for. Then he noticed Conner’s itty-bitty red shorts and averted his haze, wondering why Conner had seven duplicates of the same outfit, but made sure to acquire a pair of over glorified briefs.</p>
<p>He looked like Flex Mentallo.</p>
<p>Conner laughed, “You’ve already seen me naked, I don’t know why this matters.”</p>
<p>Wally coughed nervously, trying to fight off the overwhelming sense of embarrassment rushing over him. “Dick hacked into the League’s mission logs. He said you have military knowledge?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p>“We could use your help.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “I can take a look.”</p>
<p>“Thanks.”</p>
<p>There was a strange moment of silence, not like the comfortable ones Wally had grown used to. Then Conner spoke, “About earlier-”</p>
<p>“-Forget about it.” Wally talked right over him.</p>
<p>Conner stopped talking. Wally bit his lip, wondered what Conner thought of him. He knew that even the mention of a criminal past turned people off, and Conner <em>was </em>Superman’s clone. Superman was, according to Barry, a total boy-scout, who refused to give criminals second chances. Did things by the book. While Wally knew that Conner wasn’t <em>exactly </em>the same, he was worried their similarities would extend to that topic and Conner would want nothing to do with him. At the same time, Conner was still being nice to him, so he didn’t <em>want </em>to know. He just wanted to pretend everything was fine.</p>
<p>He really was his mother’s son.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t… Planning on prying.” Conner said.</p>
<p>He took a step forwards and Wally involuntarily sucked in air. He was preparing himself for... <em>something</em>. Then Conner leant forwards and Wally found himself leaning back, so far that he stumbled. Conner caught him, holding him upright with an arm around his waist, his other arm reached behind Wally and grabbed his towel. <em>That’s what he’d wanted. </em>Wally laughed nervously, feeling stupid for overreacting.</p>
<p>“Did I scare you?” Conner asked.</p>
<p>They were close. Very close. Too close. So close that Wally could see that Conner’s gorgeous, deep blue eyes had flecks of green in the center, that his face was dusted with the lightest, barely visible freckles from too much time out on the beach. That when he was worried, the sides of his mouth started to twitch. Wally had this strange compulsion to stroke his face and wipe away the worry. His hands lifted before he could stop himself and they floated by Conner’s face awkwardly.</p>
<p>“I’m not afraid of you, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Wally told him.</p>
<p>He felt like Belle from Beauty and the Beast. The moment when she began to see the Beast in a different light, after he saved her from the wolves. And he thought that was equally as stupid as his previous reaction; they’d hung out a few times and started working a case together it wasn’t like Conner had saved his life or anything. It could have been in the metaphorical sense, but Wally didn’t work in the metaphorical. He worked in the certain, the tangible.</p>
<p>“That’s good.” Conner muttered, eyes looking down towards the floor. “I’d never hurt any of you. Not on purpose, anyway.”</p>
<p>Wally gave a sly smile, “Does that mean you’ll take it easy on me during training?”</p>
<p>Conner scoffed, “What sort of man do you take me for?”</p>
<p>He pushed open the door to the gym and held it open for Wally, then went up to the computer room without changing, or finding a shirt. Dick looked slightly annoyed about it, but then he moved out of the way and let Conner look at their findings. Conner scanned it over, frowned then started looking things up. He seemed to know his way around the computer, which Wally found pretty admirable considering the computer operated like nothing Wally had ever seen before.</p>
<p>Conner leant forwards, pointed to a bolded quote on the screen and said, “Luthor went to Qurac a few months ago, them Beltavia. And it looks like Senator Ballard encouraged the trade agreement between Beltavia and Bialya. Luthor’s been threatening to run for office for years, he just hasn’t had any decent political relationships until now. After he helped unify Rhelasia, he must have met Ballard, which would mean that Ballard LLC belongs to the senator. It’s not too surprising considering that since 1995, there’s been a notable increase of businessmen in congress, and his supporters likely would have voted for him on the basis of a businessman protecting the power of other buisnessmen. It’d be a pretty smart play for Luthor to befriend him. If they’re working together on the weapons, then I don’t think it would be a leap to assume that they’re involved in the children as well.”</p>
<p>Wally nodded, “If that’s the case, there’s gotta be someone else running the place. No way Luthor can keep his eye on the kids twenty-four seven. We still have one dude unaccounted for, right?”</p>
<p>Conner nodded. He went to say something, then his eyes widened. He checked the clock and frowned, “Black Canary’s here. We can discuss this later.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You'll see the mysterious 4th member of this evil power quartet soon enough! I'm very excited to introduce you to everything else I have planned. Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it. See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. It's Like Acid in Your Mouth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later came with the arrival of two guests. The first was Roy, who stumbled into the middle of training dressed like Patrick Swayze pulling a robbery in Point Break, including Regan mask hanging from his bloodied hand. He looked like someone had emptied their clip in him, his white shirt leaning more pink. The intercom was a few seconds late announcing his arrival, but when it did, Black Canary froze, giving Artemis the advantage. She downed Black Canary by flipping her over her shoulder and onto the mat, then gawked at Roy as well.</p>
<p>Wally felt queasy at the sight.</p>
<p>Black Canary jumped to her feet, “Roy, where have you been? I’ve been calling you constantly - I thought you were <em>dead, </em>Roy William.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been a little busy, D.” Roy replied, casually, as if he wasn’t bleeding all over the floor.</p>
<p>She slapped him, the sound echoing. She went to do it again and he grabbed her wrist, the rubber mask dropping to the floor. Wally looked away; he felt like he was looking at something he shouldn’t. If he didn’t know Black Canary was with Green Arrow, then he’d have assumed that there was something more between them. Maybe there was.</p>
<p>“Roy, you’re bleeding.” Dick said, cutting through the tension without hesitation.</p>
<p>Black Canary looked down, noticed the blood, then stepped back.</p>
<p>“Golly Gee Wilikers Batman, I didn’t notice.” Roy said, dryly.</p>
<p>“Stop being an ass.” Black Canary ordered, “You better not have just robbed a bank.”</p>
<p>Roy rolled his eyes, “I’m not here to talk about that I’m here ‘cause I-“ His voice trailed off and he fell forwards, landing in Black Canary’s arms.</p>
<p>“Oh, you jerk.” Black Canary spat, “Conner, can you give me a hand?”</p>
<p>Conner nodded, “Of course.” He picked Roy up, ignoring Roy’s slurred protests. He walked past the team, out towards the Med Bay, Black Canary close behind. He met Wally’s eyes, nodding his head back towards the Zeta-tube.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the moment after they left, the Zeta-tube sparked to life, letting out a gargled string of confused numbers and letters before the occupant appeared before them. A blonde man in a neon yellow and blue costume, with a strange, gold floating robot beside him. He seemed to be almost equally beaten up, just not shot. He smiled at the kids with this big, Hollywood smile. The robot glanced around them, it’s one eye analyzing them.</p>
<p>“You’re all so small!” The blonde mused, his booming voice echoing around the room, “Adorable.” Then he looked around the room, “Where’d Red go?”</p>
<p>“Med Bay.” Wally gestured with his hand. Then asked, “Who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>The man laughed. “Booster Gold, the greatest hero you've never heard of!”</p>
<p>Wally was becoming increasingly aware of the fact that Roy only hung out with absolute weirdos.</p>
<p>Dick sighed, “He works with Batman.”</p>
<p>Artemis shook her head, “No fucking way.”</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, he has worked with Batman in the past.” The robot said.</p>
<p>“Talking robot.” Wally pointed out.</p>
<p>Booster pointed to the robot like he was directing traffic. Big, swooping movements. “This is Skeets, my sidekick, dear friend, and closest confidant.”</p>
<p>Kaldur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Not to be rude, but why are you here exactly?”</p>
<p>Booster grinned wider, “Red asked me to speak with you about the mission.” He informed them, “A matter of life and death, good and evil, science and ma-“</p>
<p>“<em>Booster.</em>” Skeets hissed, smashing into his shoulder, “Contain your excitement.”</p>
<p>“R-right, sorry!” He put his hands up, “I’m here about Senator Henry Ballard.” He said, face going serious. “He hired a mercenary named Blackguard to steal a weapon from S.T.A.R. Labs back in July. That’s what put him on my radar. He’s been working with an organization known as the One Thousand, a group of high powered people trying to control the world from behind the scenes. Little Red stumbled upon a truck full of weapons while being weird and creepy, and that linked back to LexCorp. That lead us to the compound you boys were at.” He squinted, scanning the room again, “Where’s Superman?” He asked, confused.</p>
<p>“<em>Booster.</em>” Skeets barked again.</p>
<p>“Superman’s down the hall.” Wally said, “You have any idea how Roy got shot?”</p>
<p>“Booster shot him.” Skeets said, “He’s a bad shot.”</p>
<p>“Holy shit.”</p>
<p>Booster waved it off like it was no big deal. “He’s durable.” Then he continued talking about the mission, “Antonio Lucchese’s a decent leveled mobster with ties to the Black Mask, we figure he’s probably making a play at getting into the big leagues of scumbags by working with those two. They’re looking for something else too. We’re not sure what it is, but we know that there’s a deadline on it, and they hired Deathstroke to help.”</p>
<p>“Deathstroke?” Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes, “Why the fuck would an assassin be looking for an <em>item</em>?”</p>
<p>Kaldur frowned, “Could it have anything to do with the weapon the Green Lanterns currently possess in their care?”</p>
<p>Booster shrugged, “Probably?” Then he shot up like a light, floating a few inches of the ground, “There’s a way we can find out. Red was supposed to look into it tonight, but I’m pretty sure he’s not going to be able to make it.”</p>
<p>“Who’s fault is that?” Skeets asked.</p>
<p>“Who can say?” Booster asked.</p>
<p>None of the team spoke. The seriousness of their situation weighed on them. Presumably, they had enough information to take to the League, but no one said that. They wanted to see it through. Wally looked back towards the Med Bay; he knew Conner could hear them, but he wanted to know what he thought. Conner was his partner on this, after all, and if there was some weird, dangerous mission, he wanted Conner to be there to agree to it.</p>
<p>“Political corruption’s a little past our paygrade.” Dick commented, “And fighting the good fight’s kinda Green Arrow’s thing. Bats would choke me out if he knew what we were doing.”</p>
<p>“But… What about the Beltavians, and the kids?” M’gann asked, “On Mars, the persecution of the lesser class is normal but… But this is earth, right?”</p>
<p>Artemis gave her a sad smile. Then she punched Dick in the shoulder, “This goes way beyond political corruption.”</p>
<p>“And way beyond our capabilities.” Kaldur pointed out, “We have enough to take to the League at this point.”</p>
<p>Booster laughed. It was loud and booming, just like his voice. They turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“I spoke to the League already.” Booster said, a ghost of a smile still on his face, “They don’t listen to what <em>I </em>have to say. They definitely won’t listen to Little Red or you, not for another ten years at least. It’s us or no one.”</p>
<p>Wally clenched his jaw. He remembered the police coming to his door, called in by the neighbors. He remembered his mom sporting a black eye, the neighbor, Linda, telling them about the screaming and the shouting. Remembered the broken vase laying on the floor. And he remembered the cop speaking to his dad for a minute, and deciding that there was no way Rudy Jones could have done anything. Mary West hit her head on the side table, trying to catch the vase. After all, the guy had adopted some bastard child and was buddy buddy with the DA.</p>
<p>He’d become a hero to help people who couldn’t help themselves, no matter the cost. He wasn’t going to stand by when people actually needed him.</p>
<p>“What do we have to do?” Wally asked.</p>
<p>“<em>Wally.</em>” Kaldur hissed, “This is a big deal.”</p>
<p>“I know that!” Wally argued, “I’m not a fucking moron, Kaldur.”</p>
<p>“Then I recommend you try to be pragmatic. We can’t just jump in the middle of this without thinking things through, weighing the options.”</p>
<p>“We’re <em>already</em> in the middle of this. I’m just saying, there’s kids suffering and we’re stood around with our tails between our legs like we don’t do this every day.”</p>
<p>“We <em>don’t</em>.”</p>
<p>Artemis stepped between them, putting a hand on each of their chests. “Drop the alpha male bullshit, I don’t have time to watch you re-arrange your balls.” She turned her attention back to Booster, “If we piss off Ballard, I’m guessing he’s gonna come after us too?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Booster admitted, “I know he won’t go down without a fight.”</p>
<p>Dick asked, “Why can’t you just take care of it, considering you’re <em>actually</em> in the League?”</p>
<p>Booster cringed slightly, “I have to go.”</p>
<p>“We have to be in the year 1963 in fifteen minutes.” Skeets informed them, “There’s a continuity to keep intact, Booster shouldn’t have even involved himself in this. But he has an irritating soft spot for women and children in danger.”</p>
<p>“It’s called being human, Skeets.” Booster argued.</p>
<p>“You could call it that, yes.”</p>
<p>Artemis sighed, clapping her hands loudly, “No one say another word unless it’s about the mission. If anyone has doubts, go. But seeing as how Wally’s the only one with anything to <em>actually </em>lose and he’s not backing down on this, I’d say you can all man up a little.”</p>
<p>Wally froze in shock, head snapping to stare at her. He couldn’t breathe. <em>She knew. </em>Had she <em>always </em>known? She met his gaze. He saw something flicker in her usually cold eyes; a warmth that was directed towards him and him alone. He thought it was pity, but it wasn’t. It was something else. Understanding? Respect? He didn’t know. But it sent a chill through his body like he’d run out during a snowstorm in just his underwear. He crossed his arms protectively; her mouth quirked up in amusement. Wally wondered if they were friends now, wondered if it would totally be betraying Roy and the sanctity of the Four Musketeers if they were.</p>
<p>Artemis patted his back. Wally blinked. He’d spaced out again, now she was behind him, approaching Booster and the main computer. No one had left. They were all in this together.</p>
<p>“What do we have to do Booster?” She asked.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're a liiiiiiiittle late on this weeks update, but I totally rewrote it a bunch of times, so I hope that makes up for it! Also, I decided to modify canon a little bit, because I think that it's way more interesting if Wally had the parents he had in the original canon (we talkin' Blue Star, Nebraska Wally canon here haha). Thank you for reading! And for the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Lesbian's First Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally looked up and saw LexCorp in the distance. It was a tall, white skyscraper, with large glass windows that were all but completely turned off. Booster had said that it would be empty around midnight; the cleaning crew wouldn’t be in for another few hours, and human security was always light on the higher levels. A string of numbers and letters ran things for the most part, and Dick Greyson was its worst nightmare.</p>
<p>Metropolis had always been breathtaking, the cleaner cousin of Gotham City with the same tall buildings and busy streets. The biggest difference was the vast number of Superman themed statues and monuments, that had made Conner frustrated. But he hadn’t punched one of them down yet, so Wally considered that progress. Or maybe he was just waiting until the mission was over to go crazy.</p>
<p>Wally took a photograph of the busy crossway. He wished he had his camera with him to appropriately capture the moment, immortalize the feeling of excitement, anticipation, and… something that Wally couldn’t quite put into words.</p>
<p>“What are you doing?” Artemis asked, eyeballing Wally.</p>
<p>Wally shrugged, “Memorializing?”</p>
<p>“Isn’t that what your souvenirs are for?” M’gann asked.</p>
<p>“Today’s special.” He grinned.</p>
<p>“You’re an idiot.” Artemis sighed, rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>They crossed the street. Normally, Wally would have blow past everyone and then waited impatiently by the back entrance, but he didn’t. Maybe it was because none of them were in costume, or maybe because the cool autumn air was putting him in a weird, introspective mood, or maybe he just wanted to savor the moment. It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Conner was right behind him, and his hand would occasionally brush Wally’s side and make him feel all giddy. No, that was just Dick’s voice in his head and he refused to let the manipulative little brat be right.</p>
<p>Something grabbed his ankle.</p>
<p>Thin, boney fingers wrapped around the skin, squeezing tight and piercing the flesh with its long, overgrown nails.He froze, searching frantically for the source. The hand belonged to an older woman, around sixty, with sunken brown eyes and skin like cardboard that had been left out in the sun too long. Faded. That was the best way to describe her. Grey hair, dark brown skin that was ashen and sagged around her jawline. She smiled at her with lips that seemed too thin and teeth that seemed too sharp. And when he met her eyes - <em>really met her eyes</em> - it was like the world had shifted from a bustling city, to an endless stretch of nothingness; the sky red and angry, the sun hidden under layers of cloud.</p>
<p>She croaked at him, “<em>You have something that doesn’t belong to you. He’s coming to take it back.</em>”</p>
<p>“Fuck me!” Wally shrieked, jumping back. The spell was broken. He was back in Metropolis, crashing back into Conner’s chest, blood oozing from the thin cuts on his ankle. Conner grabbed him, holding him up by his shoulders. It was strangely reassuring, his large hands, broad chest, the unwavering stability of a man who could crush Wally down into a little compact cube if he so desired.</p>
<p><em>But what was that? </em>He didn’t see things. Definitely didn’t see strange post apocalyptic landscapes. That was what <em>crazy </em>people did. He blew off her words as the delusions of someone not in their right mind, but the ‘vision’? That wasn’t right. He had a vague memory of a cousin who saw things and Jeremiah West had spent the past fifteen years locked up in Arkham Asylum for thinking that the devil was going to kill his baby if he didn’t give him another sacrifice. Schizophrenia usually effected boys at eighteen, right?</p>
<p>Wally didn’t want to think about that.</p>
<p>There was laughter from his team. Wally could barely make it out over the static ringing in his ears and the pounding of his own heart. Conner wasn’t laughing.</p>
<p>“Guessing you don’t get crazy homeless in Keystone?” Artemis asked, visibly amused.</p>
<p>Wally glanced over at her, breathing so quickly he was sure Conner could hear how shaky it was. He felt like he’d been chased for hours by something angry, bloodthirsty and created by Wes Craven. He tried to think of something witty to say. All he could think of was a time at the store, when he heard a woman from his parents church whisper to her friend, “<em>First Jeremiah, now Wallace. The West family must be marked by the devil</em>.”</p>
<p>He imagined himself in a ten by ten padded room, rambling to himself about mathematical equations that never quite lined up.</p>
<p>“It’s not funny.” Conner snapped, voice sending Wally crash landing back to reality.</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>little</em> funny.” Dick argued, “He jumped like ten feet.”</p>
<p>Conner made a face. Wally could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He put his hand on Wally’s back and pushed him forwards, muttering, “Assholes,” under his breath.</p>
<p>Wally stumbled, moving on autopilot. He looked back at the woman. She started laughing. He felt queasy.</p>
<p>He’d never been superstitious. Never believed in gods or ghosts or anything that couldn’t be explained away. But since he’d been Doctor Fate - since he’d met Kent Nelson- he’d been getting <em>weird feelings </em>about things. It could be something as simple as an unusual figure in the dark and it’d make him feel so nervous that he’d have to get away from it. It was illogical, and he didn’t like being illogical, didn’t like things he couldn’t explain.</p>
<p>“What did she say to you?” Conner asked, voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p>“What?” Wally asked, looking up at him.</p>
<p>“I don’t know latin, but you seem to.”</p>
<p>“Latin?” Wally gritted his teeth. He took latin briefly, when his parents had insisted he look into medical school. But blood made him feel sick and he didn’t want to do anything that they only cared about so they could brag, and he’d dropped it. Didn’t think he still remembered more than the basics. “She said I have something that doesn’t belong to me.”</p>
<p>“Creepy.”</p>
<p>“You’re telling me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kaldur was telling them the plan. Wally tried to focus on what he was saying, but he couldn’t tear himself away from his own thoughts. He was thinking about the woman, about the thing she thought he had. If - in the crazy alternate reality where magic wasn’t just science or illusion that idiots couldn’t understand - he <em>did </em>have something in him that someone wanted, what would it be? The Speed Force? Maybe he’d achieved it in an unconventional way, but it was still <em>his </em>just as much as it was Barry’s. Something else then? God, he was utterly unremarkable. It wasn’t like he had a magical demon arm or something.</p>
<p><em>Maybe she’s just crazy, Wally</em>.</p>
<p>That was probably the truth. <em>Definitely </em>the truth. He was just being paranoid, just suffering from sleep deprivation brought on by the guilt of killing Nelson. That was it. The four hours a night he got were usually plagued by nightmares, and it had been like that for months, so he was probably just tired. Tired and acting stupid. And if he didn’t pay attention, he wouldn’t know what was going on.</p>
<p>“Ready to go, Major Tom?” Artemis asked.</p>
<p>“What?” Wally replied.</p>
<p>“Amazing.” She rolled her eyes, “We’re going up to Luthor’s office. Get your costume out of your ring or whatever.”</p>
<p>She pulled off her hoodie, her costume top on underneath, and then pulled her gloves out of her bag. Her bow and quivers were also in it. Wally jumped into his costume in a flash. Artemis didn’t look impressed.</p>
<p>“You’re out of it.” She told him, “Get back into it or we’ll probably get shot.”</p>
<p>He blinked. Then he nodded, “Sorry.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry.” She said, voice surprisingly soft, “It’s just that if this goes tits up, you’re in trouble, right?”</p>
<p>“Uh… Yeah.” He met her eyes, then looked away. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“I saw you on the news.” She said, Four years ago. You’re pretty recognizable, considering you’re so damned pretty.”</p>
<p>“Pretty?” Wally asked, feeling a little offended at the claim.</p>
<p>“Mmhm.” She smirked, “You have that Eighties-Early Nineties pretty boy look to you. Like Bill and Ted or the Breakfast Club. A young, closeted lesbian’s first crush.”</p>
<p>“Is that… A <em>compliment</em>?”</p>
<p>“It’s a <em>fact</em>.” She tugged his arm, “We’re going in now.”</p>
<p>She shot an arrow into one of the open windows, tugged on the line and then grabbed Wally, in an almost identical hold to the one Roy used on their last mission. She was stronger than she looked. And she looked pretty strong.</p>
<p>“You can carry me?” Wally asked, as they shot upwards.</p>
<p>“A one armed baby could carry you.” She replied.</p>
<p>So Wally had a bloody ankle and a bruised ego. Great start.</p>
<p>They stood in a dark conference room. Artemis touched her earpiece, “We’re in a conference room on the sixth floor. Where are we going, Robin?”</p>
<p>“You’re gonna… Go out, make two rights, and you’ll find the elevator.” Dick replied, voice breaking up slightly.</p>
<p>“How’s security?” Wally asked.</p>
<p>“Clear.”</p>
<p>Artemis pushed open the door and looked out, “Feels too easy somehow.”</p>
<p>Wally dashed past her, surveying the entire floor. There really was no one. He shook his head, “There’s no one.”</p>
<p>“Shit me.” She shrugged, “Did you see the elevator?”</p>
<p>He nodded, leading her to it. He’d already pressed the button, and there was one waiting for them. They stepped inside, the doors closing the moment Wally hit floor 50. Lex Luthor’s penthouse office.</p>
<p>“Who knew Lex Luthor had such shitty taste in music?” She asked, leaning against the side of the elevator, arms crossed.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Wally asked.</p>
<p>Then he realized Erasure was playing. He felt strangely defensive. He loved Erasure, they made a career releasing hit after hit of love life themed tunes, and the song that was currently playing, ‘<em>STOP!</em>’ was the last song he’d danced to before his competitive career ended. He used the term ‘competitive’ lightly considering he was fourteen, and children suck at most things, but he did win two grand, so it was <em>technically</em> a competition. </p>
<p>“Are you kidding me?” Wally was incredulous, This song won me and Olivia-Maria Espinosa the jive final and four grand.”</p>
<p>Artemis looked up from the floor, “<em>Excuse me?</em>”</p>
<p>“The Missouri Junior Classical Dance Regionals.” He informed her, “It’s like Dancing with the Stars, except without any stars, just a bunch of awkward teenagers who have usually been bullied into it by their parents.”</p>
<p>“You’re fucking with me.”</p>
<p>“I wish. I have the trophy. And the recording. And the six hundred photos my mom took. The two grand paid for their anniversary.” </p>
<p>“<em>Bullshit</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m serious!” He waited for the chorus to build up and showed off some of the routine. He held Livy’s hands at that point, but it was doable alone. It was arms extended, then up on the left toe, bent that leg over so that the knee crossed the right one, then again with the other side, until the ‘STOP!’ part hit, then they’d separate, put one palm flat out in a ‘stop’ gesture, hand on the hip and lean back. Simple enough. “Then I’d lift her up and spin her around.”</p>
<p>She looked at him in a mix of horror and fascination, “Oh my god. <em>You’re gay?</em>”</p>
<p>“<em>No?</em>”</p>
<p>She eyed him curiously, but didn’t say anything else.</p>
<p>The elevator doors opened up. They were in a hallway shaped like a ’T’. Fortunately for them, their path was straight ahead, so all Artemis needed to do was release to polyurethane arrows into either side of the hallway to block the guards from getting to them. Wally ran ahead, surveying the path to the office. It was relatively unguarded, and the few guards that <em>were </em>there didn’t take much to knock out. Artemis hogtied their unconscious bodies, whilst Wally picked the lock to Lex Luthor’s office.</p>
<p>“Rob.” Wally said, “How’s the security? Something gonna go off if I open the door?”</p>
<p>“Not… anymore.” Dick replied, “You have thirty minutes before it comes back online. Do you have the USB I gave you?”</p>
<p>“You gave me a USB?” Wally heard a soft click and then the door swung open.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> have it.” Artemis sighed, pulling it from her pocket.</p>
<p>“Perfect.” Dick cooed, “Just plug it in and my hatchlings will do all the work.”</p>
<p>“Never say that again.” Artemis grimaced.</p>
<p>The office was impeccably furnished, with big glass windows with a liquor cabinet, and a marble counter top on his desk. Wally couldn’t imagine it being too comfortable. Especially not on the elbows. But something told him Luthor didn’t actually use it. Or work. The liquor cabinet was filled with the same expensive booze that Wally and Roy used to steal from Oliver. Wally unplugged the landline on the off-chance someone was listening. Paranoid, pure and simple, but better than then eating a bullet.</p>
<p>“We should get hammered after this.” Artemis said, bending down and plugging the USB into Luthor’s computer.</p>
<p>“<em>Underaged drinking?</em>” Wally gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh <em>come on</em>.” She rolled her eyes, “You’re not that much of a boy-scout.”</p>
<p>Wally snorted, sitting down on the desk. It was like sitting on a pile of cold bricks, “I say we steal a couple of bottles and toast to our victory.”</p>
<p>“That’s the spirit.”</p>
<p>Their comms shrieked with feedback. Wally winced, putting a hand to his ear. M’gann’s voice rang out, “We’re in -tro -ble -<em>Fudgesicle!</em>“</p>
<p>Artemis and Wally exchanged looks.</p>
<p>Wally gingerly touched his comm, watching the hard drive copy over, “Do you need backup?”</p>
<p>“Just- file- don’t-“ Kaldur’s voice cut in and out, incomprehensible.</p>
<p>Artemis crouched down and grabbed the USB, “Think we’ll have to send Speedy on a liquor run later.”</p>
<p>“Seems like it.” Wally said, snapping on his goggles.</p>
<p>Their comms screamed again, Conner’s voice ringing out amidst the static, “Blonde- Looks like me - <em>Fuck!</em>”</p>
<p>“Supergirl?” Artemis asked. They didn’t get an answer. She gave Wally the USB, “Put that in your little snack pouch. We’re gonna give them a hand.”</p>
<p>Wally nodded in agreement, unlocking the latch and putting the USB in with his fruit roll-ups. He clicked it closed and headed for the door, “Ladies first.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Before they were able to move, there was the sound of shattering glass and something hitting the floor. Wally grabbed Artemis, pulling her to the ground beside the desk. In his mind, someone was going to shoot them. Or blow them up. Either way, he didn’t have time to think, and getting cover was the smartest option.</p>
<p>He turned back towards the window just as something exploded with a loud, deafening scream, and a blinding flash of light.</p>
<p>“Shit!” Wally called, recognizing a flashbang when he felt one. He grabbed Artemis and vaulted back towards where he thought the door was.</p>
<p>Then something smashed into the back of his head. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Swiggity swooty! Things are really in full swing now. Thank you guys for coming back week after week and all the comments and kudos. They really make my day! </p>
<p>See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Going Full Alpha-Male-King-Bear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Conner had wanted to be the one to accompany Wally up to Luthor’s office. He had been plagued with a reoccurring dream of shattering Luthor’s liquor cabinet and hanging the man out the large windows of his office for months. He knew <em>exactly </em>how the place looked, where everything was, and he’d never been in there. He wanted to know <em>why</em>.</p>
<p>And he was worried about Wally.</p>
<p>The homeless woman had rattled him something shocking and Artemis was, despite all of her good traits, intrinsically mean spirited. She’d probably made things worse, distress him further, and that would lead to mission failure. Conner didn’t like failure of any kind, especially not with such high stakes attached to it.</p>
<p>The woman had wanted something from Wally. At least, that’s what she’d said. Conner fully believed in things that couldn’t be explained. In vampires and demons and magical beings. And as far as he knew, crazy homeless women screaming about mystery items normally had supernatural origins. And if someone was looking for it, then that wasn’t good, and Wally didn’t believe in <em>any of it, </em>so he’d walk right into the belly of the beast without a second thought.</p>
<p>It was Conner’s job to keep that from happening. Technically he’d appointed himself, but if there was to be a vote, he’d win. Indestructible, strong, fully capable of protecting Wally from demons <em>and</em> himself. He’d already done it before on numerous missions, not that Wally had noticed, or anyone else for that matter.</p>
<p>He wasn’t a plan guy, he did what he felt was right, but this was a delicate situation, so he hobbled something together. The crux of this plan being -</p>
<p>“Conner and I can check the files!” M’gann said suddenly, ripping Conner from his thoughts. She tugged on his arm enthusiastically.</p>
<p>He liked M’gann. She was nice, like a little sister, always wanted to hang out with him. But this wasn’t helpful. In fact, it was the worst possible situation. He wanted to argue, but it would seem strange of him to suddenly start caring about where he went. He tried to get Wally’s attention, but Wally was visibly zoned out, staring at a trashcan with his head tilted all the way to the side.</p>
<p>His survival skills were laughable at best.</p>
<p>Conner scowled, “Fine.”</p>
<p>Kaldur laughed at M’gann’s enthusiasm, “Dick and I are going to disable the security systems.”</p>
<p>“Which means, Art and Walls are going up to Luthor’s office.” Dick interrupted. He handed Wally an R shaped USB, ever the narcissist. “Just plug this into Luthor’s computer.”</p>
<p>Wally took it, but he didn’t seem to be aware of what was said, or what he’d been given. He nodded dumbly, eyes not moving from their chosen location. Conner wondered what he was thinking about; when he got like this, his face went blank. Impossible to get a read on. It was slightly unsettling.</p>
<p>Artemis took the USB off him with a frustrated sigh. Wally’s hand hovered in the air for a few seconds before swinging back to his side. Conner grimaced. He made a note to ask Dinah about why he did this. It wasn’t normal.</p>
<p>M’gann tugged on his arm again, dragging him into the building. Conner rolled his eyes, she couldn’t pull him even if she wanted to, but he went along with it. He noticed that people liked it better if they had the impression of control over him.</p>
<p>Conner felt a slight churning of his stomach. He recognized it vaguely as nervousness. He didn’t get nervous. If that was the case then… Then something was going to go very, very wrong.</p>
<p>There weren’t many guards. And Conner knew that wasn’t right. Buildings like S.T.A.R. Labs, Wayne Industries and LexCorp were heavily guarded, <em>always</em>. Partially because of the sensitive materials they carried, partially because they were STEM buildings, and those kinds of buildings <em>needed</em> security.</p>
<p>“This isn’t right, M’g.” Conner said, softly.</p>
<p>She didn’t seem to hear him.</p>
<p>There were three men spoken for. Antonio Lucchese. Lex Luthor. Senator Henry Ballard. At least one other man was unknown, maybe two. Missing children. Who wanted to test on super powered teenagers? Sure, whatever gene they carried that gave them those powers could be discovered and manipulated, but there were countless villains for hire with powers or super weapons. It just <em>didn’t make sense</em>. If the League found out, then they’d shut it down immediately. The research would be destroyed. And missing children are a big story, that was why serial killers tended to target victims that no one would care about - Homeless, Indigenous Peoples, Sex Workers. Not <em>children</em>.</p>
<p>And why hadn’t anyone reported their children missing?</p>
<p>
  <em>Why hadn’t the League found out about it yet?</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s back here, Conner.” M’gann said, pointing to the elevator.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Conner said. He turned back towards it.</p>
<p>The elevator was large, new. Not big enough to fit a gurney. Though, Conner was fairly certain that the majority of Luthor’s employees didn’t know the evils they were committing for his sake. That would imply that the majority of humans were evil and while Conner wasn’t an expert, he didn’t believe that was true.</p>
<p>M’gann hit the button for the basement. The music was familiar, something that Wally liked to listen to. They’d listened to it whilst working on the case. As morbid as it sounded, the case really had been a godsend. The mission, the compound, even Roy Harper. Wally had come to Happy Harbor for Conner’s sake, but this case would ensure that he’d keep coming. Give Conner a reason to be close to him.</p>
<p>He recognized the chorus. Wally had said that it was the song he’d danced to the last time he’d danced competitively. Dancing was his dark secret, he’d said. Conner didn’t get it. Being good at something wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about. And it was obvious he danced. The way he dodged blows was rhythmic, like dancing with his opponent. Maybe people couldn’t see it, because he was moving so fast, but Conner could. And he’d found it utterly enthralling.</p>
<p>“Conner?” M’gann said. Her voice had a twinge of nervousness to it, the voice she used when she asked him to do something she knew he didn’t want to do.</p>
<p>“Mmhm?” He glanced at her. She was fussing with her hair.</p>
<p>“You’re acting weird.”</p>
<p>“Am I?”</p>
<p>She nodded, “You have been ever since Wally showed up. I know you don’t <em>really </em>like him, but try to be nice, okay?”</p>
<p>Conner stifled a laugh, “Why would you think I disliked him?”</p>
<p>“You always glare at him, refuse to work with him, and when you <em>do</em>, you always shake him around like a ragdoll. I’m pretty sure you sprained his wrist once.”</p>
<p>“Oh. I didn’t realize.”</p>
<p>He wondered if Wally thought he hated him too. He’d tried his best to be nice, not throttle him whenever something stupid fell out of his mouth. Tried to catch his attention, but Wally’s biggest flaw was his incapability of paying attention to things around him. But maybe M’gann was right. Maybe Wally was looking for someone more… outgoing. Someone like M’gann. He was <em>always </em>hitting on her. Maybe Conner was just too… <em>boring. </em>Maybe he was afraid of him.</p>
<p>Maybe he was straight.</p>
<p>“Conner, wait!” M’gann cried.</p>
<p>Conner turned just as he ran into a bunch of large, metal shelves. They crashed around him, files and papers going everywhere. He blinked. Then he felt embarrassed and angry. He didn’t do these kinds of things. He didn’t <em>screw up</em>. It was Wally’s fault. All pretty and perfect and like a tapeworm in his brain.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” He barked.</p>
<p>It got worse.</p>
<p>On the other side of the wall of files he’d just obliterated then <em>screamed at</em>, were two women. One was a redhead, dressed in a Batman-esque costume, the other a blonde with big, blonde curls and a blue top with a familiar logo on it. The blonde was also in a skirt. A short one, and she was bent over, going through files and Conner looked away because she may have been dressed like Superman but she was still a lady.</p>
<p>And then. Then it all made sense. The low security, the two women they’d never met before and <em>definitely </em>didn’t know about the team, judging by the looks on their faces. <em>Someone </em>told Lex Luthor they’d be there. And Luthor had planned for it. He’d set them up. <em>Wally was in trouble</em>.</p>
<p>The blonde punched Conner in the face, sending him backwards through the wall. He grabbed her by her stupid red cape and dragged her back with him. She landed on top of him.</p>
<p>“Who the heck are you?” She asked, “Why do you look like Clark? Why do you have an ’S’?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Conner said, dodging a fist.</p>
<p>“<em>Superman</em>.” She reiterated. “You look kind of like Superman. But not. I think it’s something to do with your lips. Or maybe you're shorter?”</p>
<p>He threw her off, “We’re the same height.”</p>
<p>She blasted him with her laser eyes, “So you <em>do </em>know him. Are you from another world?”</p>
<p>Conner shook off the temporary blindness, “<em>No.</em>” He said.</p>
<p>M’gann dodged a fist from the other woman, “We’re in trouble here, guys!” The redhead’s fist connected with her face, “Fudgesicle!” M’gann squeaked, taking higher ground.</p>
<p>“Do -need - backup?” Wally asked, voice distorted slightly.</p>
<p>They were killing the comms.</p>
<p>“Just - file - don’t- “ Kaldur’s voice distorted in and out.</p>
<p>“Stop!” Conner barked, seizing the blonde by the wrists, “They killed our comms, we’re in trouble.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” The redhead asked.</p>
<p>“Luthor. He knows we’re here. There’s a <em>mole</em>. Someone's feeding him information.” He said.</p>
<p>“Yeah, and who the fuck are you?”</p>
<p>“Superboy.” He released one of the blonde’s wrists to gesture at M’gann, “Miss Martian. Good guys. Stop punching us.”</p>
<p>The blonde squealed, “Oh my god. I’m <em>Supergirl</em>. We’ve gotta be like, <em>cousins</em>.”</p>
<p>“Batgirl.” The redhead said, “I think someone triggered the emergency alarm and our comms are scrambled too. We were sent here by Batman. But I- A few of the other Luthor missions that some of the other Leaguers have gone on went sour recently. I think you’re onto something with that leak theory.”</p>
<p>“Guys -urity- system - get out!” Dick’s voice rang out, high and breathy, followed by the sound of gunfire.</p>
<p>Conner heard the sound of an explosion, then the high pitched screech of a Flash bang. Supergirl seemed to hear it too, her face scrunching up. He turned his head up towards where the sound was coming from; it was up higher. Maybe Luthor’s office.</p>
<p><em>They were in trouble</em>.</p>
<p>He bolted for the stairs. He turned down the hallway and saw that there were more guards than before. With heavier firearms. He scoffed, <em>Good luck with that</em>. And charged for them, trying to get access to the staircase. He noticed there was another set of stairs, running past the basement. So there were more floors. ID locked, probably. He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He’d felt pain before but… but… <em>he was bleeding</em>. He’d never bled before. He didn’t understand it.</p>
<p>“<em>Superboy!</em>” Supergirl called, grabbing his arm and tugging him back, “Luthor’s real goons use Kryptonite like it’s going out of fashion. We have to <em>go.</em>”</p>
<p>“We can’t!” He argued, “<em>They’re in trouble</em>.”</p>
<p>“Who?”</p>
<p>“Kid Flash and Artemis.”</p>
<p>She sighed, throwing her hands up. Then she grabbed him by the legs and threw him over her shoulder. He thrashed against her, but she didn’t loosen her grip. She was just as strong as he was. She ran back down the hallway.</p>
<p>“Babs, there’s more kids in here.” She said.</p>
<p>“I called for backup. If they can hang on, it’ll be fine. Think they can?”<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Batgirl asked, fussing with something in her utility belt.</span></p>
<p>“<em>We have to go back!</em>” Conner insisted.</p>
<p>“One of them’s a Flash.” Supergirl replied, voice calm. “And they’re shooting Kryptonite.”</p>
<p>‘Then we’re out of here.” Batgirl said.</p>
<p>“Wait, what?” M’gann asked, horrified. “We’re not leaving anyone.”</p>
<p>“We are today. This is <em>real </em>League business. Not kiddy power hour.”</p>
<p>“What about Robin and Aqualad?”</p>
<p>Batgirl gestured to her wristband, “Robin’s outside. Private line. I’m not letting you go on a suicide mission, so walk or I’ll knock your ass out.”</p>
<p>Conner screamed. He didn’t like feeling powerless. He didn’t want to lose them. And what would Batman do to them after this? Fire them? Eliminate the team?</p>
<p>
  <em>What if they died?</em>
</p>
<p>“It’s going to be fine.” Supergirl said, “Kid Flash can dodge bullets, right?”</p>
<p>Conner didn’t answer.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” She said, running towards an exit that Batgirl was in the middle of making, “You don’t need to worry. Your girlfriend’s going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“<em>What?</em>” He asked, spitting venom.</p>
<p>“That’s why you’re so freaked out, right? You’re worried your girlfriend’s going to get hurt, and you’re going all alpha male king bear over it. It’s kinda cute, actually. I can tell her how protective you got, if that makes you feel better.”</p>
<p>“We’re a team.” M’gann said, “That’s why he’s mad. He’s <em>definitely not </em>dating Artemis.” She giggled nervously, “That’d be <em>insane</em>. Like absolutely <em>bonkers</em>. Right, Conner?”</p>
<p>“Whatever.” He breathed, his response lost in the noise of the explosion Batgirl created. Of course, he wasn’t interested in Artemis. He wasn’t interested in M’gann or any other girl. But when they - when <em>Wally - </em>could die, did it really matter?</p>
<p>If he’d been there, if it had been him in that office instead of Artemis, Wally would be safe and sound. He didn’t act, didn’t argue, and now he couldn’t save them. If the worst did happen, then he’d make Luthor pay. He knew that much.</p>
<p>Overhead he heard Superman’s distant call of, “I’ll take it from here!” And had the overwhelming urge to throw a rock at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little look into Conner's POV during this whole disaster. Conner has a horrible case of the Wally West Brain Worms. I also suffer from this condition. </p>
<p>I just got a new job! Very exciting. Depending on how hours go, updates may be slower??? But I kinda want to keep to the consistency so I'll do my best!</p>
<p>Thanks again for reading, and thank you for all the sweet comments and Kudos ; ; you guys are literally so sweet, I can't take it!</p>
<p>See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. At Your Primitive Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick warning! This chapter does involve violence. Nothing described, but if you're sensitive, I just want to give a heads up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Wally came to, he was in a room that smelt like a morgue. It reeked of death and rubbing alcohol, reminded him of the summer he spent interning at the Central City police station. Dead bodies gave him the creeps, and the smell had given him unbelievable nausea, so it hadn’t worked out too well, but it was a good experience nonetheless. He opened his eyes; the lights were too bright, those overly white fluorescents that hospitals used. But he wasn’t in a hospital. He was in an empty room with concrete floors, white walls and nothing in it but a metal table filled with with scalpels, pliers and what looked like syringes filled with colorful liquid, and a AM/FM radio that played a mixture of distorted local reports and psychedelic rock.</p>
<p>Wally lifted his head. It was an arduous task; his brain was screaming at him, eyes felt so heavy he could barely keep them open. He had a concussion. He knew what those felt like, he’d hit his head enough times to recognize the pounding and the dizziness. The music was like an ice pick going through his skull, every note making him want to close his eyes and sleep. A little voice in the back of his head telling him this was it, he was done for, and even if he wasn’t, he was off the team. It felt easier to give up. Take whatever they were going to give him and go down quietly. But he couldn’t. He had to find Artemis. She didn’t deserve any of it.</p>
<p>He was tied to a metal chair, wrists zip tied. The music stopped. It went from one of the Beatles B sides to a news report.</p>
<p>‘<em>I’m outside of LexCorp, where police are investigating an unknown explosion.</em>’ The voice shifted to something deep, something familiar, ‘<em>Do you believe in fate? Because you walked right into our hands.</em>’ Then it started playing Siouxsie and the Banshees’ Arabian Knights.</p>
<p>Wally rolled his eyes. The bad guys were always so overdramatic, so hamfisted with symbolism and fancy toys. What happened to bad guys who spent their time trying to blow up the moon, or making a new chemical that’d make people turn inside out? They spent so much time on the costumes and motifs that their plans always had a fatal flaw. He just needed to think fast and figure out what it was.</p>
<p>He tugged against the binds. If he moved fast enough, he’d be able to break them.</p>
<p>“You’re not trying to leave already, are you?” A man’s voice rang out, accompanied by the sound of an electronic door sliding open.</p>
<p>Wally turned to the sound of a voice, and got a fist to the face. He groaned, lip splitting on impact, blood coating the inside of his mouth. His vision blurred. He remembered an afternoon he spent with Oliver and Hal, when they tried to teach him how to take a punch. Thinking back, Barry would have flipped if he knew that his two grown friends were punching on his fifteen year old nephew, but it was kind of valuable. Move towards the blow, right?</p>
<p>“Where is she?” Wally asked. His voice came out whiny and weak.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t worry about her.” The man said. He was average in all regards, with slicked back brown hair and black suit with a striking red tie.</p>
<p>“Why not?” Wally asked, “What did you do to her?”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” He smiled slightly, “You’re bleeding.” He wiped Wally’s face with a cloth, and threw it back onto the metal table, jolting what lay there.</p>
<p>Wally gripped the chair, narrowing his eyes, “What could Luthor <em>possibly </em>want with us?”</p>
<p>“Not 'us'. One of you. I’m here to figure out which.”</p>
<p>The door opened again. More men entered, dressed in suits and ties. One of them said something to the man and he scowled. Wally tried to make out what was being said, see if it was about Artemis, but the moment he tried, his head throbbed harder. He groaned softly. The back of his neck felt wet, which meant what whatever hit him had broken the skin. The men had guns, shotguns and more heavy duty ones that he didn’t know the name of. Any one of them could have hit him, knocked him out.But how did they get in? Through the window?</p>
<p><em>Where was the rest of the team? </em>Did they get out? He should never have agreed to help Helena. He’d ruined everything. What if someone got hurt?</p>
<p>
  <em>He had to get out.</em>
</p>
<p>He got another fist to the guy, rocketing him back to reality. Blood trickled from his mouth, dripping down onto his lap, his head head lulled forwards pathetically. He felt something pressed against his knee and looked up to see a gun.</p>
<p>“You know,” The man continued, smirking slightly, “The Flash broke my cousin’s jaw once. And busted his knee. I figure it’d only be fair to return the favor, right?”</p>
<p>Wally attempted a curt, “Fuck you.” But the words came out slurred and near incomprehensible. He wasn’t afraid. He knew he’d heal, he’d always heal, but it wasn’t as fast as Barry’s. If he couldn’t run, he wouldn’t be able to get out. He wouldn’t be able to find Artemis or the rest of the team.</p>
<p>
  <em>Barry would never have gotten himself into this mess.</em>
</p>
<p>The man flicked off the safety, and Wally squeezed his eyes shut.</p>
<p>A gun went off, but pain didn’t follow. Then there was <em>another </em>gunshot. He opened his eyes hesitantly, saw the man turn around. One of the guards, a tall blonde with a vague resemblance to Dolph Lundgren, and a tie with ducks on it, had turned against the others. <em>Ducks</em>. Hardly the best choice for a bad guy. He’d shot one of the other men, who was laying on the floor, gasping for life. Wally slid back, gasping slightly.</p>
<p>The radio had swapped to another station completely, playing something by Parliament; upbeat and ill fitting. The lights flickered, temperature dropping rapidly, cold enough that Wally’s fingers tingled.</p>
<p>In the next few seconds, the guard took the head off a man with his shotgun, and used the body as a shield as he took out three of the others. One guard unhooked his knife from his side and made a go for the blonde’s back, but he spun around and shot him pointblank before the knife even grazed the skin.</p>
<p>“Mark, what are you doing?” The man in the red tie asked, horror in his voice. He directed his weapon towards ‘Mark’, trying to shoot his defected friend.</p>
<p>He wasn’t fast enough.</p>
<p>A moment later and Wally was splattered in blood, staring up at ‘Mark’. His tie was stained red, the ducks looking more pink than yellow. He smiled at Wally, but it wasn’t right. It was a grin of crooked, yellowed teeth that were too small for his mouth, and it struck Wally as more of a grimace. Like someone trying to smile but not understanding how. He pulled out a hunting knife, and cut Wally free.</p>
<p>“Nice to finally meet you. Wish it was under better circumstances.” He said, speaking with a heavy accent. Something from the East coast like an old timey Gotham or something from Boston. Then he turned the gun on himself, his lifeless body crumpling to the ground with a loud thud, echoing against the walls. Wally shrieked, a weak little noise that he’d swear he’d never made the moment he was back at the Cave.</p>
<p>He jumped from his seat, adrenaline pounding through him so bad that his hands were shaking. He couldn’t breathe, the air felt like a vice, choking him. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. A red flash, followed by the metallic smell of blood and an overpowering odor of burnt licorice. The radio cut out abruptly, and he felt something touch his back. But nothing was there. He fled from the room, running down the hallway in the hopes of finding an exit</p>
<p>He called, “<em>Artemis?!”</em></p>
<p>The door in front of him smashed open. He jumped out of the way as Artemis fell back into the hall, rolling out of the way of a man holding a knife. Wally blinked. He had a weird compulsion to go hide in a closet, like he used to do as a child.</p>
<p>“Glad you’re not dead!” She called. Then she looked over at him, and her eyes widened. She kicked the man in the chest, throwing him backwards, and then grabbed an arrow from her quiver and stabbed it into the man’s hand. She stood up, collected her things, stared at Wally again and asked, “Are you feeling okay?”</p>
<p>He started to shake his head and then realized what he was doing, “I’m fine. Why?”</p>
<p>“Uh. No reason.” She said, offering a weak smile, “Did you see everyone else?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>There was a bruise forming on her cheek, and part of her top was torn, revealing her dark grey sports bra. Wally gestured to it weakly.</p>
<p>“It’s fine.” She assured him. She was so calm. He didn’t understand how she could be so calm. “Take this.”</p>
<p>She gave him a gun.</p>
<p>He stared at it.</p>
<p>“Wally, don’t space out on me.” She tugged his arm, “If I lose you we’re not getting out of here.”</p>
<p>“I’m here.” He said. He felt floaty, couldn’t even feel the weight of the gun in his hands. She could tell, her eyes narrowing slightly at being lied to.</p>
<p>“Then talk to me.” She urged, nails digging into the skin on his arm.</p>
<p>“About what?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Gotham. What do you want to go to school for?”</p>
<p>He blinked. “Something science-y, I guess.”</p>
<p>“Be specific.” She tugged him again, leading him down the hallway, past the room he’d been in. She glanced inside of it. But she didn’t say anything about the bodies.</p>
<p>“I wanna work with kids.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She snorted. “<em>Like Peds?</em>”</p>
<p>“Don’t laugh.”</p>
<p>“Sorry.” She shoved open a door, pushing Wally back against the wall. The room was empty, so she pulled him forwards. “You actually like kids?”</p>
<p>“Mmhm. I used to babysit my Aunt Cathy’s kids and she has like a million. Do you not?”</p>
<p>She laughed, “God no.”</p>
<p>“So you don’t want to have my babies then?”</p>
<p>“Ginger Eurasian babies? Mm, sign me up.” She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“What do you have against gingers?”</p>
<p>“Nothing. But I’ve seen your family and obviously ginger’s dominant, and I don’t want a child who disintegrates in the sun. We’d already be cursing them with short stature.” She said, with a matter-of-fact tone, as if she’d put thought into it. It was strangely flattering.</p>
<p>“Are you <em>stalking</em> me?”</p>
<p>She scoffed, “I’m stalking <em>all </em>of you.”</p>
<p>They reached the stairs. It was keypad locked, so she pried the front panel off and started messing with wires. Wally stood by uselessly, admiring how badass and strong she was. He wondered if it was natural, then decided it probably was.</p>
<p>“Learn any secrets?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Like I’d tell you.”</p>
<p>“I think we’re friends at this point.” He said.</p>
<p>He realized he wasn’t practicing proper gun safety. The gun was pointed straight forwards, not down, and the safety was off. He grimaced, and fumbled with the safety. He’d gone hunting with his dad once but he’d spent most of the time crying in the car at the thought of actually killing something. The rest of it was spent crying in the woods because it was cold and scary, and he was nine and his dad had yelled at him for the previous sob fest. He didn’t even remember firing the gun, just blubbering until his dad finally gave up.</p>
<p>“Fine.” She said, looking back over her shoulder at him. “Kaldur and Conner are on this stupid paleo diet, but Conner’s been eating a pint of ice cream a night and hiding it in M’gann’s trash so Kaldur doesn’t realize.”</p>
<p>“What kind?”</p>
<p>“Ben and Jerry's S’mores.”</p>
<p>“How did you figure that out?”</p>
<p>“He’s loud as shit. Kaldur’s just a ridiculously deep sleeper.”</p>
<p>“...Do you go through my trash?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do.” The door beeped open and she smiled, “I think we’re home free, Wally.”</p>
<p>As they entered the staircase, Wally began to realize that they were still in LexCorp. He gritted his teeth, “The police are outside.”</p>
<p>“You’ve been arrested before, haven’t you?” She asked, coyly. “...Though it kind of looks like you murdered a bunch of people, or had an unfortunate night at the prom.” She tugged the gun from his hand, “We’ll just… Leave this here.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t what?”</p>
<p>“Kill anyone.”</p>
<p>She pursed her lips slightly, something flashing in her eyes. “It’s okay if you did, they tried to kill you .”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. Someone else was in there with me.” He knew it sounded crazy, but he didn’t want to look like a monster. He couldn’t cope with the thought of her seeing him differently.</p>
<p>“Okay.” She said, rubbing his arm. She didn’t believe him, it was evident in the small smile she offered him, “It’s going to be fine, okay? They’ll probably just assume I did it.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I’m not actually Green Arrow’s niece.” She said.</p>
<p>Wally nodded, “I know.”</p>
<p>“<em>How?</em>” She asked, expression growing dark.</p>
<p>“I’ve known Roy for a long time. Been to the penthouse, into his weird bedroom with all the Swayze posters up. I know GA’s an only child, otherwise he’d have forced Roy to hang out with you, and Roy <em>definitely</em> didn’t know you when he showed up with Roquette. He’d have been way meaner. But afterwards, he started pretending like he did, so I figured there was a reason he was lying, ‘cause you’re like... The Archer Spot Stealing Whore and the enemy.”</p>
<p>She paused, taking a minute to digest the information, “If you hate me so much, why didn’t you say anything?”</p>
<p>“I don’t hate you." He shrugged, "And anyway, it’s not my place to tell your secrets. I figured you’d do it when you were ready, or maybe you just don’t want Dick knowing your business, ‘cause he’s an asshole about secrets.”</p>
<p>“You’re not who I thought you were.” She said, a softness to her voice that he’d never heard before.</p>
<p>“That makes two of us.”</p>
<p>They reached the top of the stairs when they ran into Superman. Wally felt his heart drop. Of all the people to be there, Superman was definitely the worst option. He watched them with suspicion, didn’t even say a word. Once he’d taken stock of the situation, he grabbed them, and then dragged them out the back like a dirty secret, narrowly evading the cops. Artemis asked where everyone else was. He said they were fine.</p>
<p>Up close, he didn’t look much like Conner. Wally found it interesting. His eyes were a brighter blue, like the ocean instead of the night sky. His nose was rounder, jaw squarer, his lips weren’t as full. He was still an attractive man, no denying that, but they weren’t the same. He wondered how Conner would feel if he knew.</p>
<p>Superman landed outside of the Zeta-tube. It was a repurposed telephone box, painted brown.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> The air was cool and biting, seemed like it might snow. Wally wondered if Artemis was cold, her costume was revealing to begin with and she'd lost a huge chunk of it. Then he wondered what happened to her, if she'd tell him. If she was really okay or just good at pretending. If she was as terrified of losing the team as he was. </span></p>
<p>“Good luck.” He said. “Batman’s pissed.”</p>
<p>“You’re not escorting us?” Artemis asked.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you’ll get very far, considering the circumstances.” He nodded towards Wally. Wally wasn’t sure what it was in regards to, but he felt offended.</p>
<p>“Don’t be a dick.” She said, curtly, “We all know you’re just too chickenshit to risk encountering Conner.”</p>
<p>Superman narrowed his eyes, “I’d ditch the attitude if you don’t want him to fire you.”</p>
<p><em>Fired.</em> Wally bit his lip. He knew it was a possibility. It always was, he'd just been so confident that it was all going to go well, that they could actually do it, that he didn't even stop to think about what might happen. If Superman thought they were going to get fired, then he was probably right. Wally liked being part of the team. Loved it, actually. He looked forwards to every day after school, being able to go to the Cave and train, even if they didn't have a mission. He liked knowing people who knew his secret, who understood him and his need to be a hero. He liked not being alone and having an excuse not to go home that didn't involve hovering around Barry's lab. He liked feeling normal, even if what they did wasn't. He'd thrown everything away; they'd be lucky if Batman didn't wipe out the whole team and start anew with teenagers who could actually follow simple instruction. It was all his fault, he should never have helped Helena, he should never have wrapped Conner up in it. </p>
<p>“<em>Stop freaking him out.</em>” Artemis hissed, “It’s going to be fine, Wally.”</p>
<p>“I should just tell Batman it was my fault.” He said, running a hand through his hair. There was blood in it. He clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>“<em>Fuck’s sake!</em>” She stomped her foot, “Fuck off Superman, you’re the Justice League equivalent of a deadbeat dad and you think a pair of <em>glasses</em> is a foolproof disguise. Your advice is literally <em>useless</em>.” Then she grabbed Wally’s shoulders, shaking him, “We’re a team, Wally. A good one. Drop the self-flagellating ‘woe is me’ nonsense, and we’ll get through this. And don’t zone out, okay? Or go to sleep. Definitely do <em>not</em> fall asleep.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “I have a concussion, I know, it’s fine, it’ll heal by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She grimaced. Superman looked like he was going to say something, but she put her index finger on his chest, “I have a Kryptonite arrow from Oliver and I <em>will </em>use it if you fuck this up for me.”</p>
<p>“What sort of team has Bruce assembled?” Superman mumbled to himself. He seemed to give up, settling on, “Just… get him to a doctor.” He set off, shaking the ground beneath his feet as he jumped into the air.</p>
<p>“Why do I need a doctor?” Wally asked, worry creeping into his voice.</p>
<p>“You don’t. You’re fine. We’re going now.” She tugged him forwards, towards the Zeta-tube.“Take a deep breath, we’re going to be fine.”</p>
<p>“What if we’re not?”</p>
<p>She laughed, as if Wally had said something absolutely stupid, “Then we’ll figure it out. I was a hero before the Team, weren’t you? And Harper’s doing fine on his own.”</p>
<p>“He’s having sex with Hal Jordan.”</p>
<p>“So?” She scoffed, “Are you jealous?”</p>
<p>Wally pouted, “<em>No</em>. I was just saying, that’s kind of a sign of not being fine.”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t have anything to do with the Team and everything to do with his daddy issues.” She sighed, “You let yourself be defined by other people’s expectations. You need to live life for yourself.<em> I do.</em> When I told my dad what I was going to do with my life, who I was going to be, he laughed at me. And I didn’t give a shit. So now get to I keep you from accidentally killing yourself and hang out at Mickey Mouse Clubhouse with the other unwanted children.”</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have a dad?”</em>
</p>
<p>She made a face, “I wasn’t born via immaculate conception, Wally.”</p>
<p>“I know! I just - You don’t talk about it.”</p>
<p>“Neither do you.”</p>
<p>He shrank slightly, “I... see your point.”</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes, “How does this sound? No matter what happens, if you don’t blow your top and start crying, you can come to my place and meet my mom. Maybe even stay longer than ten minutes before I throw you out for saying something stupid."</p>
<p>"Why would you offer that?" He asked, eying her curiously. </p>
<p>"Because stuff like that is important to you, right? And technically... we're... you know..." She gestured with her hands as if that finished her sentence. </p>
<p>“<em>Friends?</em>” Wally offered.</p>
<p>“Yeah, that.” Then she went red, “Look, let's just go, okay?” She grabbed his wrist again, and dragged him into the booth. "God, you’re such a girl."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Songs featured in this chapter are:</p>
<p>Hurdy Gurdy by Donovan<br/>I am the Walrus by the Beetles<br/>Arabian Knights by Siouxsie and the Banshees, the entire album is absolute gold btw<br/>Gettin' to Know You by Parliament </p>
<p>Things are heating up in the story! A little Artemis and Wally bonding never hurt anyone, though I suppose in this case it did! I wonder what Batman'll think of this off the books mission. Thank you guys so much for reading, and I'll see you in the next update. As always, the kudos/comments really mean the world to me and fuel me to keep writing. Thank you all for being so sweet!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Showtime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman wasn’t there. Neither was Barry, who Wally had thought for sure would have shown up, if for no other reason than to make sure Wally hadn’t bit it. Batgirl and Supergirl were there; they must have been the girls Conner had mentioned. Batgirl, Barbara, was a few years older, around twenty-one or twenty-two, in college. Dick had a crush on her, but today, he wasn’t giving her the puppy eyes. He was staring at the floor like the rug had been pulled out from under him. Supergirl, Kara, was fretting over Conner, who was also being doted on by M’gann; any man’s dream. Kara was nineteen and beautiful and strong, and amazing. She’d carried Wally in her arms once and it was like he’d been given a tour of heaven.</p>
<p>Seeing the two of them almost made up for the fact that his life was officially over. And a weird, newfound pain in his chest.</p>
<p>M’gann looked up at the sound of the announcement, and her eyes rounded, like she’d seen a ghost. “Wally, are you okay?” She asked, rising from her seat. She moved just enough so Wally could see the sour look on Conner’s face, coupled with her bleeding hole in his shoulder, that was covered by a bunch of gauze.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Wally said, making a face.</p>
<p>“Are you sure?”</p>
<p>Then Dick looked up and sputtered out, “Holy fuck. How are you not dead?”</p>
<p>Which dragged everyone’s attention towards him. He looked down. Noticed blood rolling down his costume. He blinked, putting a hand on his side, around his lung. He had, apparently been hit with a bunch of buckshot at some point. He didn’t remember when, didn’t remember feeling it. He barely felt it now. His mind went back to the hunting trip. He felt dizzy. It was like everything was underwater, his wears ringing, vision blurring, growing darker and darker until he-</p>
<p>Wally fainted, falling back. Artemis caught him, “I bet you feel smart now, don’t you, Dick?” She spat.</p>
<p>“You should have <em>told him!</em>” Dick argued.</p>
<p>“I asked if he was okay, he said he was fine. He <em>was </em>completely fine until you guys blew it.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, how dare we tell him he’s bleeding to death.”</p>
<p>“It’s not <em>to death </em>unless he’s <em>dying</em>.”</p>
<p>“So you’re saying if he’s not dragging himself around like an extra on ER, we should just <em>pretend he’s fine?</em>”</p>
<p>“You try getting out of a death hole with Wally being all… <em>Wally</em>.” Artemis shifted Wally in her arms, “He was barely functional as it was.”</p>
<p>“<em>Enough</em>.” Kaldur interjected. “I imagine he heals fast enough to prevent him from being gravely injured. And given the circumstances, I suppose it wasn’t the <em>worst </em>decision.”</p>
<p>“Congrats on being morally bankrupt.” Barbara scoffed.</p>
<p>Conner stood up, yanking himself free from all the machines he was connected to. “I can take care of him.”</p>
<p>“You’re hurt.” M’gann argued.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>Wally’s eyes opened. He blinked, trying to catch his bearings. He was in the mission room with the rest of the team, waiting on their mentors to decide their fate. They were with Barbara and Kara. He’d fainted when he realized he was seriously hurt.</p>
<p>Except he wasn’t in the mission room anymore. He was in the med bay, staring up at the black tile celling, stripped down to his boxers and hooked up to a bunch of machines, the names of which, he couldn’t remember. He turned his head, groaning softly at the return of his pounding headache. Conner was there, in the medicine cabinet, comparing different hemostats to see which he liked better for the task. Kara was in there too, sat on a cot that looked to have been Roy’s - the Point Break mask was on the floor and his phone was plugged into the wall. And she was just <em>talking.</em></p>
<p>“Is he your girlfriend?” She asked, “He’s pretty small for a boy, it’s totally adorbs. He was the one you were like <em>super worried </em>about, right? All anxious and mad. Cute mad. You’d make an absolutely <em>adorbs </em>couple too. The size contrast is super cute, not that you should date someone for the pure aesthetics, but it makes for better holiday cards.” She crossed and uncrossed her legs, “We’re cousins. And he’s asleep. You can totes tell me.”</p>
<p>Conner sighed, pushing up his glasses. He looked good in them, and he seemed to be able to properly see, eyes locked on Kara. “We’re just friends.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t know?”</p>
<p>“No. I thought he did but… He doesn’t. He gets… nervous around me but he gets nervous around everyone. He’s been vying for M’gann’s affection since she joined the team, so I don’t know why I expect anything to come of this. But he suddenly wanted my attention and I just…” He waved his hands back and forth, “…I don’t want to make the wrong decision and lose him. He sees me as me. Not a pet project or a dream boyfriend, or a weapon. <em>Me.</em>”</p>
<p>She nodded, “That’s why I hang out with Babs. She knows me for me, not me as Supergirl or something that might need to be taken down. Like, that’s totes why Bruce hangs out with Clark, ‘cause like, Clark’s a weapon in Bruce’s mind as much as a friend. It’s hard having powers, ‘cause normal people just don’t usually get it. And you want to hang out with normal people so you can <em>feel </em>normal, but you’re not. If you want to be with him, you should try. Because he’s probably the only person on the planet who could even begin to understand you. Plus like, super sex is way better ‘cause if you accidentally break his spine, he’ll heal right up.” </p>
<p>“I don’t want to talk about sex with you.” Conner said.</p>
<p>“Boo hoo.” She stuck her tongue out, “You won’t want to do to Victoria’s Secret with me either, but I need someone to hold bags, and you have big bear paws.”</p>
<p>Conner laughed. He approached Wally, and Wally snapped his eyes shut, trying to pretend like he was still sleeping. He wondered if they could hear the change in his breathing, figured if they did, then they probably wouldn’t have had the conversation. Conner rubbed his knuckles against Wally’s chest.</p>
<p>“Are you with me, Wally?” He asked.</p>
<p>It hurt like a sonova bitch. Wally groaned, “Stop hurting me, what the fuck?”</p>
<p>“Welcome back to the land of the living.” He said, offering a small smile, “I’m gonna get these balls out of you.”</p>
<p>Kara laughed behind him, “Have fun fondling balls, Con. I’m gonna see if Babs has an ETA for how long the old men are gonna gossip for. It’s been like, two hours, so I’m sure they’ve ordered Panda Express and are listening to Barry Allen talk about baseball scores.”</p>
<p>Conner snorted, “Make yourself at home.”</p>
<p>“You guys have like, two spare bedrooms back to back, I’m already planning on knocking down the wall and moving in.” She left, the doors sliding closed behind her.</p>
<p>“You have spare rooms?” Wally asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Conner said, “There’s twelve in total but they’re just kinda storage. Kal went mental and started throwing stuff out, so now we have two empty rooms but one has some weird leather swing in it that M’gann and I couldn’t figure out how to unscrew. It’s like, bolted in there or something.”</p>
<p>Wally made a face, “Don’t touch the swing.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Did Kaldur laugh when he saw it?”</p>
<p>“…Yes?”</p>
<p>“Don’t touch it.”</p>
<p>Conner pulled a face, “Fine. So we have one room then.”</p>
<p>“Then why did you give up your room?”</p>
<p>Conner leant forwards, pulling out one of the balls, and dropping it into a metal dish. It rolled around, clanging against the side of the dish. “I thought you’d like it better.”</p>
<p>“Where did you sleep?”</p>
<p>“One of the bathtubs.”</p>
<p>“<em>Why?</em>”</p>
<p>“I like it.”</p>
<p>Wally laughed, “You’re a freak, Conner.”</p>
<p>Silence fell over them. Conner was focused on his task, brows furrowing, lips pouting. The only noise was the clank of metal into the dish, and the beeping of the machines. Then suddenly Conner said, “You know I’m gay, right?”</p>
<p>Technically the answer was yes. He’d just heard Conner admit to being interested in men to <em>some degree; </em>specifically interested in him. But the answer that Conner was looking for was probably no. So Wally shook his head.</p>
<p>“I thought you were interested in M’g.” Wally said. Because that was the truth. He did think that. He thought they were perfect for each other, that they’d be childhood sweethearts and be the first married. Have a bunch of Martian-Kryptonian babies.</p>
<p>“Why would you think that?”</p>
<p>“You always hang out with her.”</p>
<p>“We live together.” Then he seemed to have finished, because he set down the hemostat and took off his gloves, grabbing another pair. “We’d hang out more if you lived here too.” </p>
<p>Wally nodded. He didn’t know what to say. Maybe the drugs were addling his brain too much.</p>
<p>“You don’t care?” Conner asked, replacing his gloves.</p>
<p>“Why would I?”</p>
<p>“Because we hang out together and I’ve seen you naked, and you’ve seen <em>me</em> naked, not that I think either’s a big deal, but you care about that stuff.”</p>
<p>Wally made a face, “I don’t want <em>anyone</em> seeing me naked.”</p>
<p>“So you wouldn’t want to stop hanging out? Or stop talking?”</p>
<p>Wally glanced to the side, a little confused, “No?”</p>
<p>“And if I… Said I was interested in you?”</p>
<p>“I’d be flattered, honestly.” He snorted, “No one’s interested in me. Not enough to want to see me naked. Or gaze lovingly into my eyes whilst I make ziti.”</p>
<p>Conner went red, “I… See.”</p>
<p>“Also like, my ego took a huge hit earlier. Artemis said she wouldn’t have my babies ‘cause they’d be ging. You’d have my babies, right?”</p>
<p>“I… Guess? If that was physically possible.” </p>
<p>“Cool beans.” Wally grinned to himself, feeling his ego return to its original size. “I’d have yours. ‘Cause you’re tall.”</p>
<p>“Is this… a normal topic of conversation between two male friends?”</p>
<p>“Beats me. But we’re not exactly normal, are we?”</p>
<p>Conner nodded, “No, I guess not.”</p>
<p>He stitched Wally up, sealing up the remaining cuts in a matter of minutes. Then he let Wally go, unplugging him from the machines, leaving the IV in his right arm. They sat there for a few more minutes, just… Enjoying each other’s company. There was an ease between them that Wally would miss if he had to leave the team. A budding <em>something </em>that he’d miss out on.</p>
<p>“What do you think’s taking the League so long?” Wally asked.</p>
<p>“Your dad showed up and said they’d be discussing it at the Watchtower, but Aquaman was in Atlantis and hadn’t answered his comm so it’d be a little while.”</p>
<p>“My dad?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Blonde, green eyes, talks too fast. Coffee stain on his shirt.”</p>
<p>“You mean my uncle Barry?”</p>
<p>“He said he was your dad. Or I guess, didn’t correct my assumption. He wanted to come and make sure we were okay, but when you weren’t there, he got nervous and left.” <br/><br/>“Sounds like him.” He gestured to the hole in Conner’s shirt, “How’s your shoulder?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Barbara said I would live.” But he tugged his shirt off anyway. He had bruises all up his chest, and when Wally’s eyes lingered on them, he said, “Kara beat me up.”</p>
<p>“I got bullied by girls in elementary school too.” Wally teased.</p>
<p>Conner wrinkled his nose, “She’s extremely powerful. I’d argue her power level is above mine, but only slightly.”</p>
<p>Wally snorted, “I’d ice your man boobs, but the bullet hole needs a Kryptonite needle. Barry’ll probably bring one.”</p>
<p>Conner put a hand to his chest, offended, letting out an angry huff.</p>
<p>“I’m not insulting you.” Wally said, trying not to laugh. “If it makes you feel any better, I probably got shot whilst what I’d convinced myself was a ghost, shot a bunch of dudes. And I definitely screamed like a girl.”</p>
<p>“What happened?” Conner asked, leaning forwards.</p>
<p>“Uh- Well I -“</p>
<p>The door reopened. “Showtime, lover boys.” Barbara drawled, “Batman’s fucking pissed.”</p>
<p>Wally nodded in understanding, sliding off the cot. He was starting to feel a little bit of pain in his muscles, but he ignored it. He’d be able to sleep soon enough. He nudged Conner, “You think they’ll have Kryptonite needles on them?”</p>
<p>“I hope so. I don’t like bleeding.”</p>
<p>“No, most people don’t.” Wally grinned, trailing behind Barbara and back towards the mission room.</p>
<p>“So glad you could join us.” Batman said, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>He was there, with the rest of their mentors in various states of costume. Batman was, of course, in the suit. He couldn’t be Bruce, not with the stakes as high as he’d probably decided they were. Barry was still in his uniform from work, and didn’t really seem to care. Oliver was in a suit, like he’d had to leave a nice dinner, a domino mask hastily slapped on his face like he was a wannabe James Bond. Aquaman was soaking wet, dripping water onto the floor, leaving huge puddles in his wake.</p>
<p>Martian Manhunter wasn’t there, not that Wally felt it’d make that much of a difference.</p>
<p>“God, Wally, are you okay?” Barry asked, hurdling forwards to assess the state of him.</p>
<p>“Conner’s been shot.” Wally said, “Focus your energies on him. I’m good.”</p>
<p>“I -er- yes.” Barry nodded, then stitched Conner up quickly, moving in a blur of blonde and neutrals.</p>
<p>“<em>Ow.</em>” Conner hissed.</p>
<p>“Big baby.” Wally teased. “It lasted two seconds.”</p>
<p>Oliver checked his watch, then scowled, “Can we just hurry up, slap them on the wrist and get out of here? I’m hosting a party all by myself ‘cause my fucking ward’s gone AWOL. If I’m gone for more than twenty minutes, Dinah’s gonna throttle me. If you want a good punishment, they can clean up the Queen Industries ball room.”</p>
<p>“They nearly caused an international incident.” Aquaman scoffed, “Community service isn’t an acceptable punishment.</p>
<p>“Who’s idea was this?” Batman said, disinterested in the bickering going on behind him.</p>
<p>No one answered.</p>
<p>On the other side of the room, Kara was bitching loudly about the fact that ‘no one told her anything’, and ‘if she had a younger, adorbs cousin, someone should have told her immediately’. But her complaints fell on deaf ears. Batman’s attention was firmly on the team, the team’s attention on him, and the rest of the mentors were unwilling participants.</p>
<p>“Why were you at LexCorp?” Batman asked. “You nearly killed Supergirl and Batgirl, I don’t see why you’re so proud of this.”</p>
<p>“Batman.” Batgirl approached him, beautiful and confident, “I <em>told </em>you. Them being here tonight had <em>nothing to do </em>with Luthor’s security system going off. Someone else tipped him off. The mole, remember? The only issue we ran into was Kara’s new cousin walking into a metal shelving unit like the Terminator, but even then, he probably saved us from a sneak attack and a mouth full of Kryptonite.”</p>
<p>“Batgirl, we’ll discuss that later.” Batman said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’d like to leave sometime in the next millennia.” Aquaman said, rolling his eyes. “Kaldur’ahm, were you the perpetrator of this ridiculous scheme?”</p>
<p>“No, my king.” Kaldur replied automatically. Then he realized what he’d done and his eyes widened, sliding over to Wally. Wally glared back, trying to will Kaldur to look away. He seemed to get the message.</p>
<p>“Well then. Have a good night, boys.” Aquaman said, patting Kaldur on the shoulder, and leaving.</p>
<p>“Why is he allowed to leave?” Oliver asked, crossing his arms petulantly, “He doesn’t do anything all day but talk to fish.”</p>
<p>“Bruce, come on.” Barry sighed, “What’s pinning them against each other going to do?”</p>
<p>“Otherwise I’ll have no choice but to disband the team.” Batman said.</p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Oliver spat, “They all fucked up. Nearly died. Think that constitutes learning their lesson.”</p>
<p>“They disobeyed orders and screwed up spectacularly. What am I supposed to do? Praise them?” Batman asked.</p>
<p>Artemis suddenly grabbed Wally’s wrist, nails digging into the skin. When Wally met her eyes, she hissed, “If you take the blame for this, I’ll kick you in the balls so hard you’ll piss blood.”</p>
<p>He grimaced, “Noted.”</p>
<p>But then he realized that Batman was staring at her. He thought she’d done it. And she knew he did, judging by the way she tilted her head up. She wouldn’t say otherwise, wouldn’t tell Batman that Wally was responsible. Because she thought he was. She hadn’t seen what Wally had, she probably wouldn’t have believed it, anyway. And if Batman disbanded the team, then M’gann and Conner would have nowhere to go. Kaldur had already said goodbye to Atlantis weeks ago. Dick would always be Robin, no one would take that away from him, but what about everyone else?</p>
<p>It was his fault. If he’d have said no to Huntress, told her to speak to Roy if she really wanted help, then none of this would have happened.</p>
<p>“<em>Wally.</em>” Artemis snapped.</p>
<p>“It’s was me.” Wally said, “My idea. My fault.” He felt a weird sense of calm rush over him, despite the surprised looks from their mentors, despite the surprise of his teammates for taking the blame. Because even though he wanted to be Kid Flash more than anything, wanted this team more than anything, it was worth it to him.</p>
<p>“He’s full of it.” Artemis argued.</p>
<p>“Am not. I got a USB from the compound that I neglected to disclose. Put the rest of the pieces together myself and convinced everyone else to go along with it.”</p>
<p>“<em>You son of a bitch.</em>” Artemis hissed.</p>
<p>That was all the confirmation anyone needed. They all knew it. M’gann burst into tears preemptively, uncontrollable sobs that echoed off the walls of the cave. Kaldur touched her arm in an attempt to comfort her, and that only seemed to make it worse. Oliver cringed, turning away, pretending to busy himself with his phone.</p>
<p>Then Batman spoke, voice as calm as Wally felt, “You’re fired, West.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Someone's gonna get punched in the dick. </p>
<p>Sorry for any major typos, my job is sapping the life out of me dfljfldgk but thank you all for the comments and kudos, they mean a lot! Also I've rewritten this one scene like fifteen times lkfjdgldjg there's a few other versions I toyed with but I really think this one is the best. </p>
<p>See you next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just Like The Stories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally wanted to say something, knew it was normally his <em>job </em>to say something (an unspoken rule but an important one nontheless: Wally West filled the silence), but he didn’t know what. They’d known the risks, <em>he’d </em>known the risks, and being a self-sacrificing, self-flagellating idiot was his modus operandi. He just hated that everyone was so upset over it. Hated that there was nothing <em>he </em>could do to fix it or make them feel better. He felt like his family was falling apart.</p>
<p>He looked to his side, to see if Artemis was going to make good on her threat. Her back was to him now, turned away from everyone, arms crossed. She’d get him later. He touched her back, tried to think of something good to say, but he didn’t get the chance before she elbowed him in the chest.</p>
<p>“I fucking hate you.” She said. It came out more like an upset whimper, her bottom lip quivering as she spoke.</p>
<p>He hated seeing her like this. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Why are <em>you</em> sorry?” She asked him, spinning around. Her eyes were wet, but her quivering lips twisted into a sneer, her hands up by her shoulders, fingers bent like claws.“Why are you <em>always </em>sorry? Jesus Christ Wally, not everything’s your fucking fault! Stop acting like it is!”</p>
<p>“Artemis, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Kaldur asked. Wally had never heard him swear before.</p>
<p>“I should be asking you the same thing. This is <em>your </em>fault.”</p>
<p>“It’s no one’s fault.” Wally said, but his words fell on deaf ears, muffled by the angry screams and M’gann’s sobbing and-</p>
<p>“Bruce, come on.” Barry said. He’s been talking before, but now his voice was louder, echoing off the walls, “Last time they took charge, you gave them a team. You can’t fire him for this.”</p>
<p>Batman scoffed, “He blew up a high school at <em>fourteen</em>. He spent two years in juvie, he’s on parol, and he has an amazing knack for fucking things up. I’m not interested in humoring you, Barry.”</p>
<p>Barry punched him. It was fast enough that Batman couldn’t dodge, hard enough that Barry recoiled himself, shaking his hand like he’d punched a ton of bricks.</p>
<p>But Wally couldn’t focus on how utterly badass it was. He couldn’t focus on the fact that Barry loved him enough to fight <em>Batman </em>for him, that even this, even the fact that everyone thought he’d massacred a room full of grown men, wasn’t enough to push Barry away. He could only focus on the fact that <em>Batman told them</em>. That everyone was staring at him (they weren’t), that everyone thought he was a lunatic (they didn’t), and that he’d ruined everything (he hadn’t).</p>
<p>He wanted to throw up.</p>
<p>He smelt burnt licorice again. Saw the flash of red dart past him and disappear out the back door, going through it without opening it. Wally didn’t think. Thinking would only make the pain worse, the sense of failure worse, the nausea worse. So he ran. He shot out the door, letting it hang open behind him - he didn’t have time to close it. He didn’t have time for anything. The fastest boy alive, playing catchup to an unidentified red blur in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>He narrowed his eyes; if he searched hard, he could still make out the figure as it disappeared through the swatch of trees that lined the sides of the cave. He sped up, pushing himself until his lungs burned, his legs ached, until he didn’t think he could keep going. He stumbled through overgrown roots and branches, weaved through trees.</p>
<p>“Stop it! Stop running!” He cried, using the back of his fist to scrub the tears from his eyes. He wasn’t sure what the rule was for crying in front of barely tangible beings, but it made him feel like a baby. Especially if it was a man. “I’m here! That’s what you want, right?”</p>
<p>It stopped. If it had eyes, they were staring into Wally’s. Wally gasped, stumbling to a stop himself. He was scared. Terrified. He knew it was human, knew that ghosts and demons didn’t exist, but his brain told him he was in danger.</p>
<p>It started moving again.</p>
<p>“<em>What do you want from me?!</em>” Wally screamed out, so hard that his voice gave out and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. “<em>I’m here, aren’t I?!</em>” He tried to move, but found his legs were shaky, unsteady, and it was all he could do to stay up right. He gave in, knees landing into the grass and the dirt and the mud. He screamed again, incoherent gibberish, pounding his fists into the ground.</p>
<p>“Hey, kid, cool it, okay?” A voice rang out. <em>A man’s voice</em>. Wally looked up. He was staring at a man in thick stage makeup, making him resemble a corpse. His costume was like something out of the circus, dark red onsie with a low V and a high collar. There was a D on the chest, silver, and it shined dangerously in the moonlight.</p>
<p>“No.” Wally said. And that one word was like the magic key, opening the door to everything he’d been bottling up, “No, I’ve had enough. The homeless and the bodies, and the blood and the weird cryptic bullshit, I can’t fucking take it. I thought I was going crazy. Why are you here? What do you want from me? <em>What did I do to deserve this?</em>”</p>
<p>The man’s brows knitted together in concern, jaw going slack, like he didn’t know what to say. He rubbed his palms against the side of his hips, like he had something on them, “I didn’t… I wasn’t sure you’d be able to hear me.” </p>
<p>“Why didn’t you <em>try?”</em></p>
<p>“I’m sorry, kid.” He rubbed the back of his neck next, “I’ve been tryna keep you safe.”</p>
<p>“From what?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we… Start from the top?” He offered. “My name’s Boston Brand, I’m Deadman, a member of Justice League Dark. I’m… Not supposed to be here, but I am. And it’s good that I am, ‘cause otherwise you’d have died tonight, and that’s just… It’s wrong. Actually, all of this is pretty damned fucked up.” He scoffed, “But I uh -Fuck.” He sighed, shaking his head, “I thought this’d be easier than it is, but I didn’t think it was gonna be <em>you </em>either.”</p>
<p>Wally narrowed his eyes,“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It was supposed to be a girl. So I thought it was the blonde. But then she didn’t see me, and you did.”</p>
<p>Wally laughed. He laughed so hard it took the air out of his lungs, made him bend over and cough and his head lull forwards. He squeezed his eyes shut, not sure if he was crying from laughing or crying over how bullshit this all was.</p>
<p>“Kid?” Boston asked, voice filled with concern.</p>
<p>“<em>I</em> was supposed to be a girl.” Wally told him, ripping up grass with his hands. “Then I was late, then my mom went into labor in the middle of church and then I was a boy.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He coughed nervously, “Your real name’s Heaven?”</p>
<p>Wally sighed, “<em>No</em>. It was on my birth certificate for like two months before my aunt convinced my mom that I’d get my ass kicked on the playground over it. It didn’t seem to make much of a difference.” He stood up, feeling embarrassed and frustrated. “How do you know all this?”</p>
<p>“I’m a friend of a friend of your father’s.”</p>
<p>Wally heard the thud of footsteps through the woods behind him, the crushing of branches underfoot and the sounds of small woodland creatures running in fear. He knew who it was. He glanced at Boston one more time before turning back towards the sound.</p>
<p>“I’m here, Conner.” He said. He didn’t need to shout. A rabbit ran past him, afraid of the overzealous giant stomping through her home. “You don’t need to run.”</p>
<p>“That’s my cue.” Boston said.</p>
<p>Wally turned back, irritated, “You haven’t told me anything yet.”</p>
<p>“I’ll be in touch, don’t worry.” His hand landed on Wally’s shoulder. He started at it. “Holy shit.”</p>
<p>Wally would know why he said that, eventually. But for now, he was watching the man like he was completely out of his mind. Then Boston turned into a red blur again, and shot past Wally, disappearing through the trees.</p>
<p>Conner ran to him, shoulder in a sling; Barry must have put it on him. He pulled against it, trying to move his arm, but eventually giving up. “I’m sorry.” He said.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Wally replied. When he didn’t say anything else, Conner frowned. Wally had usually been the one to fill the silence, but he couldn’t bring himself to come up with conversation.</p>
<p>“Who were you talking to?”</p>
<p>“No one.” Wally said. And he changed his mind, and told Conner everything that had happened. The mission and the bodies and Deadman. <em>Everything.</em></p>
<p>And Conner listened, nodded, didn’t interrupt. But he didn’t seem surprised, either. And that put Wally on edge. Maybe Conner just didn’t believe him. Maybe what happened at Wally’s first high school had convinced him that Wally just wasn’t to be trusted. Or maybe he thought Wally was crazy and was just going along with it to not upset him. When Wally finished, he waited, watched, tried to figure out what the look on Conner’s face meant. It was a new emotion for him.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go out sometime?” Conner said. Then he scowled, scratching his head. “That wasn’t what I was going to say. Forget I said that.”</p>
<p>Wally blinked. “What?”</p>
<p>“I said, forget I said that.” He said again, annoyed.</p>
<p>“But you just asked me out, right?”</p>
<p>“<em>No</em>, shut up.” He stomped his foot, cheeks going red.</p>
<p>Wally grinned. “Do you like sushi? We could get sushi. Not that I’m picky when it comes to food.”</p>
<p>“<em>Forget about it!</em>” He barked, crossing his arms, “I didn’t mean to say that. It just… came out because you’ve weaseled your way into my brain like a fucking parasite, and now it’s taken over all rational thought, and it’s fucking stupid. I walked into a metal shelf because of you. And then I got shot, and it hurts and now my arm’s useless and stiff, and it’s past my bedtime, but I’m out in the woods because I thought you <em>might </em>be in danger, like there’s anything in these woods bigger than a wolf. And now I can’t even talk to you about the <em>actual </em>danger you’re in ‘cause all I want to do is have sex with you and I don’t even like you that much, you make me mad most of the time.”</p>
<p>“So you… Don’t really like me, but also you do? And you want to have sex with me? But you’re tired and cranky?” Wally glanced around nervously, “And there’s… <em>Wolves</em> in here?”</p>
<p>“No.” He said, decisively, “But the wolves are friendly.”</p>
<p>Wally stifled a laugh. “So what, then?”</p>
<p>“You’re really hot.” Then he muttered, eyes darting to the grass, “And I’m tired and cranky.”</p>
<p>“You could go to bed.”</p>
<p>“But when I wake up, you’ll be gone.”</p>
<p>Wally didn't argue, “Then do you want to sit on the beach with me?”</p>
<p>Conner nodded. He walked at his usual, slow pace, hand finding its way into the pocket of his jeans. His jeans were stained with blood, but his shirt was fresh. It smelt like lavender dryer sheets. Wally followed him, too tired to run, walking on fumes. He just wanted to go to bed, but he was exhausted and wired at the same time. If he was to go, he’d just toss and turn and count the stains on the celling. The beach was dark. They couldn’t have lights because then people would realize the big mountain that had been there forever was hollow on the inside.</p>
<p>“I’ve never been out here at night.” Wally admitted.</p>
<p>“That’s a shame.” Conner replied, laying back on the sand, “I like to watch the constellations.”</p>
<p>He fell down beside him, relaxing into the cool sand, “Point one out to me.”</p>
<p>Conner pointed at the sky, “Do you see the stars that look like a falling stick figure?”</p>
<p>Wally nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s Andromeda. Her mother upset the nereids by telling them that her daughter was more beautiful than them. So Poseidon sent a sea monster to destroy their land. Her own father sacrificed her to the sea monster to save their kingdom, chaining her to a rock. But she was saved by the hero, Perseus.” His expression turned soft, “Then they fell in love, and got married.”</p>
<p>“You’re a romantic?” Wally asked, curiously.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He replied, “Do you really want to go out with me?”</p>
<p>“I said yes, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“No. You laughed at me.”</p>
<p>Wally snorted. “I’m saying yes now.” He put his arm under his head, “I heard you talking to your cousin.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“I was going to say something but if you’d left, then I’d still have pellets in me.” He sighed, “I thought what Bruce said chased you away.”</p>
<p>“Bruce?”</p>
<p>“Batman.”</p>
<p>“Oh. About your pyromania?”</p>
<p>“I’m not a fucking pyro, okay? I did it to recreate Barry’s accident. It just got out of hand. Who knew you weren’t supposed to plug a generator into an outlet?”</p>
<p>Conner laughed.</p>
<p>“What’s so funny?”</p>
<p>“For a genius, you’re kinda stupid.” He nudged Wally with his injured elbow, “But I find the whole juvenile delinquent schtick incredibly alluring, for some reason. Do you know how to hotwire a car?”</p>
<p>“…Yeah?”</p>
<p>Conner let out this low hum, that rumbled his chest. Then he moved quickly, rolling on top of Wally, his knees buried in the sand on either side of Wally’s hips. He grabbed Wally’s hands, pinning them to the sand beside his head. Wally gazed up at him, eyes wide. Conner frowned, brows knitting together, like he was trying to figure out where to go from there. His body was hot, so hot that Wally wanted to pull away. But he didn’t move. Neither did Conner. Then the wind shifted or a bird chirped or <em>something, </em>something changed and Conner rolled forwards, and kissed him.</p>
<p>Wally had never been kissed before.</p>
<p>Conner tasted like s’mores ice cream.</p>
<p>“My safeword’s bananas.” Wally drawled, when Conner pulled away. But his heart was pounding so goddamned hard he was sure Conner could hear it.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up.” Conner spat. He let go, rolling back on his heels. Then he stood up, and paced the beach.</p>
<p>Wally watched him, confused. He wasn’t sure if he was a <em>really </em>bad kisser, or if Conner was just going through something. “You okay?”</p>
<p>“No. I’m terrible.”</p>
<p>Wally took a guess, “I’ve never done this before either, if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p>
<p>“What?” He laughed, “Wally, I’ve had <em>sex </em>before. Haven’t you?”</p>
<p>“I just told you I’ve never <em>kissed</em> anyone before, why would I have had sex?”</p>
<p>Conner shrugged. Wally was tempted to question the fact that Conner had only been alive a few months and was already getting laid, and the fact that he seemed to think that sex without kissing was still <em>sex</em>, but he saw the tension in Conner’s body and decided against it.</p>
<p>Wally sighed, throwing his head back against the sand, “…You wanna tell me what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“This was supposed to go differently. I’ve been thinking about it and I made a plan, and you didn’t do what I thought you would.”</p>
<p>Wally propped himself up on his elbows, “What did you want to happen then?”</p>
<p>“I wanted to save you from whatever demon is chasing you, and impress you, and then you’d kiss me. Like the story.”</p>
<p>“I’ll kiss you now.” Wally said, jumping up. “C’mere.”</p>
<p>Conner trudged over all sulky, but closed his eyes once Wally was close enough, breath hitching in anticipation. It gave Wally a terrible idea. He leant in, closed his own eyes and shoved Conner back, into the water. Conner screamed like he’d been mortally wounded; a strangled cry that echoed through the air.</p>
<p>“Judas!” He cried, punching the water.</p>
<p>Wally laughed at him, clapping in delight. Conner stood up, ripping his shirt off, and throwing it at Wally. He was pissed, eyes dark, clothes soaked. Conner Kent didn’t like being wet. Wally knew that from a mission in the swamps of New Orleans when Conner fell off the boat and landed in the water. He hated wet clothes even more; Kaldur had to talk him out of taking his clothes off right then and there.</p>
<p>He’d sulked for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>“Aw, I’m sorry.” Wally said, trying to stop grinning. Conner grabbed him, hurling him back into the water. Wally squealed, sinking down into the murky blue depths. He wasn’t a <em>great </em>swimmer, but he was good enough to not drown. He rose up, pushed his wet hair out of his face, and scoffed, “Big baby.”</p>
<p>“I’m <em>wet, </em>Wally.” Conner hissed, jumping out of his jeans. His socks and boots were already discarded on the beach.</p>
<p>“Are you melting?”</p>
<p>“That’s ridiculous.”</p>
<p>“Mm. Then get over here and keep me company.”</p>
<p>“I want to dry off.”</p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, but you also want to have sex with me, right?”</p>
<p>Conner screamed, stomping into the water, and <em>walking </em>over. It was up to his neck when he finally got over to Wally, lips pursed angrily. “You’re obnoxious.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been called worse.” He kissed Conner, hooking his arm around his neck, “Artemis said you’re on a diet.”</p>
<p>“Kaldur said friends support other friends, but I don’t like it.” He picked Wally up, tilting his head in thought, “…The water isn’t as terrible with you in it. But I think the inside of a volcano would be alright if you were there.”</p>
<p>Wally turned red, “O-oh.” He bit his lip, eyes darting to the water. When he looked back up, he saw that they had an audience. “Oh, <em>fuck</em>.” He swung his head back, letting it dip in the cool water.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?” Conner asked, brows knitting in worry.</p>
<p>“No, no, I - Didn’t you hear someone coming?”</p>
<p>Conner turned, looking back over his shoulder, “I was listening to your heartbeat.” He snorted, “I look naked.”</p>
<p>“Dick, go away!” Wally shouted, “He does this on purpose, I swear to fucking god.”</p>
<p>“If we were inside like I’d suggested, drying off, this wouldn’t be an issue.”</p>
<p>“Shut up you.” Wally scoffed, “Least it wasn’t Roy.”</p>
<p>“Roy said I was sexy.” Conner said, proudly.</p>
<p>“He’s an animal, don’t talk to him.” Wally slid off him, swimming back towards the shore.</p>
<p>“So he’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.”</p>
<p>He got onto the shore. Dick was grinning at him, like he was a genius. Like he’d just cracked an impossible puzzle. Wally sucked his teeth, irritated that the night was cut short.</p>
<p>“Move your ass, Dick, it’s past your bedtime.”</p>
<p>“Barry heard the shouting.” Dick explained, hands in his pockets, “I guess he thought Conner was braining you with a rock or something, but I’m not an idiot, so I volunteered to check it out. Better me than him, right?” Then he shrank, voice going high, the way it did when he was nervous,“And I mean, you were really upset and I… I was worried.”</p>
<p>So that was it then. Dick came to make sure he was okay.</p>
<p>Wally ruffled his hair, “I’m alright.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to be. Not everyone’s alright all the time, you know that, right? And I mean, if this is about the fire, none of us feel any differently about you. I kinda… figured when you told us that it was something like that. I mean, you’re hardly dangerous. I don’t know what Bruce is thinking. I think he just had a bad night. I’m really sorry.”</p>
<p>“…Batman works with Justice League Dark, right? Do you know a Boston Brand?”</p>
<p>“Way to change the topic, Wally.” Dick scoffed, “Yeah, I know him. He was at Haly’s Circus, someone shot him during one of his tricks. …I thought you didn’t believe in the ‘Dark’ part of the League?”</p>
<p>“You know where I can find him?”</p>
<p>“Is this about the case?” Dick frowned, “‘Cause I you think you’re going to do this without me, you’re crazy.”</p>
<p>“How much do you know about me?”</p>
<p>Dick glanced to the side, then back at Wally, “Everything you’ve told me? You're my best friend, I'm not gonna look in your personal file without permission.”</p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you I was supposed to be a girl?”</p>
<p>Dick shook his head. So he couldn’t have told Boston. That meant that Boston wasn’t lying, he knew someone who knew Wally’s father. His real one. He didn’t want to know, didn’t want to meet the kind of man who would abandon his child. But he knew he <em>had </em>to, at the same time. He felt sick again. Wished he could go back in time, sit on the beach, and talk about the constellations all night.</p>
<p>“Wally, are you okay?” Dick asked, his hand touching Wally’s cold, wet arm. “Did he say something to you?”</p>
<p>“He said he knew my dad. Or knew someone who knew him, I guess.” Wally squinted, sighing, “Seemed to think it was important.”</p>
<p>Dick nodded, expression neutral, “Did you tell Conner?”</p>
<p>Wally glanced over his shoulder; Conner was rolling around in the sand, trying to dry off. It was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen. “Yeah. He thinks a demon’s coming to get me. Even if magic <em>was </em>real, what would the odds be? I mean, I’d really have to have crap luck, right?”</p>
<p>Wally laughed.</p>
<p>Dick didn’t.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Long time no update! Work has been killing me! But I'm very happy for this chapter, really happy that they finally McFucking Kissed. Introducing Boston Brand, the metaphorical cricket on Wally's shoulder, and the definite pain in his ass. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos, they really mean a lot, and even if I forget to reply to them, I do see all of them and they make my heart swell up three sizes.</p>
<p>See you guys in the next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. To Fear and Loathing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He expected Barry to yell. He <em>always </em>yelled when Wally ran off, or if he screwed up majorly, and running into the woods in the dead of night, chasing something that no one else could see, definitely qualified. But he didn’t. He saw Wally and he let out this strange sigh of relief, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“You scared me.” He said. “Twice tonight.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Wally said.</p><p>“Last time I was this worried was when the hospital called and said you’d been in an accident. It was bad, and they couldn’t reach your parents.”</p><p>He was talking about the explosion. Wally remembered being thrown back, into a bookcase, and then passing out, breathing in smoke and gasses and feeling like an absolute idiot. Then the ambulance ride. The lights bright, feeling trapped, being alone. It was an hour drive from Central City to Keystone. He was out before Barry got there. In surgery. They thought he’d lose his leg. And Barry had stayed there all night, sat beside him, waiting for him to wake up. He had the same look on his face then. Exhausted concern. Even though Wally was handcuffed to his bed.</p><p>Like he could run away with his entire left leg in a cast.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said again.</p><p>“You can’t do this.” Barry told him, “You can’t. Maybe they don’t give a crap but <em>I </em>do. Iris does. What if you’d <em>died?</em>”</p><p>“I know. I’m sorry.” He wished he was back on the beach again.</p><p>“I wouldn’t let anything happen.” Conner interjected, his hand finding its way to Wally’s lower back.</p><p>“You almost died too.” Barry told him, gesturing to his arm.</p><p>“No one cares about me.” Conner said, “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“I care.” Wally told him, softly.</p><p>Barry inhaled sharply, “Isn’t Red Tornado supposed to be taking care of you?”</p><p>“He’s upstairs. Did you want him?”</p><p>“No, I don’t. You guys aren’t left to your own devices, are you?”</p><p>“He’s upstairs, if we need him.”</p><p>Barry glanced at Wally, then back to Conner “You and Megan are completely alone?”</p><p>“Kaldur’s here too.” Conner added, helpfully.</p><p>“What do you do after school?”</p><p>“Come back here.”</p><p>“And the weekends?”</p><p>“Is there somewhere else we should be?”</p><p>Barry’s eyes fell on Wally again, “This was why you came, wasn’t it? God, Wally, you should have said something.”</p><p>Wally shrugged, “I just... Wanted us to be normal teens, I guess.” He lifted up his shirt slightly, showing Barry the thick patches of gauze that covered his abdomen, “Didn’t turn out so well.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Business end of a shotty.”</p><p>Barry turned away. Conner’s hand curled around Wally’s side, tugging him in. He was upset, Wally could feel it radiating off of him. He kissed Conner’s shoulder, then leant against him.</p><p>“Barry?” Wally tried.</p><p>Barry shook his head, rubbing his eyes again. “You almost died, Wally. You all almost died. <em>Was it worth it?</em>”</p><p>“Yes.” Wally said, desperation in his voice, “It was to save kids. Missing kids. Scared, hurt, alone kids.”</p><p>“You should have told me.”</p><p>“Booster Gold said that you guys didn’t care, and we... we didn’t want it to get forgotten.”</p><p>“You gonna punch him too?” Conner asked.</p><p>Barry turned around to glare at him. Then he froze, eyes flickering between the two of them, “I… I should have known when you got obsessed with those creepy, grinning plastic Olivers.”</p><p>Wally blinked, surprised, “Am… Am I in trouble?”</p><p>“You’re not <em>not</em> in trouble.” There was something in his eyes that made Wally want to shrink and disappear entirely.</p><p>“We didn’t have sex in the woods, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Conner bluntly informed him. He didn’t see the look in Barry’s eyes, or maybe he just didn’t care. He didn’t move his hand, even once Wally moved away.</p><p>Barry went to say something. Then he didn’t. He shook his head, “I’m… I’m going home. I’d be dragging you back, but Roy said he’d drive you and your car home. And Iris can’t see you like this.”</p><p>“We haven’t done anything wrong.” Conner argued.</p><p>“<em>You did a B and E, Conner!</em>” Barry shouted. “How do you not know that’s a felony?”</p><p>Conner scrunched his face up, “But Batman has us do it all the time. How can you say that when we do things by ourselves, it’s wrong, but when Batman has us do the same things, it’s right?”</p><p>Barry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “This isn’t working.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Doesn’t it bother you, not having a father?” Barry asked, “Someone to turn to?”</p><p>“I… Have one.” Conner blinked, “He just doesn’t want me. Having two would be stupid. A mom would be cool, though. Kal says that his mom does his laundry, and makes him dinner. That’d be pretty cool. But I guess Wally and M’gann already do that.”</p><p>“None of you have parents, do you?”</p><p>“Artemis has a mom.”</p><p>“I’m gonna talk to the League tomorrow and figure things out.” Barry said, his innate paternal instincts going into hyper drive, battling it out with his innate dislike of his nephew’s boyfriend. “This isn’t working. You kids need someone you can talk to about things like this.”</p><p>“Why do you look at Wally with so much distain now?” Conner asked, “Is it because of me?”</p><p>Barry’s eyes widened, “It’s not… I’m not… I’m just tired.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Wally said again. He wanted to cry.</p><p>“Don’t apologize to him.” Conner bristled, “He doesn’t get to upset you.”</p><p>They’d never talked about it. They’d talked about <em>everything</em>, but never that. They’d never needed to. Wally had never thought about it himself before, not really, not until Conner, and now the conversation was pointless. He couldn’t test the waters, see how Barry felt about the topic because Barry could see for his own eyes how much Wally cared about Conner. <em>How </em>he cared about him. David Singh was gay. And Barry hadn’t cared. But that was different, wasn’t it?</p><p>“Wally.” Barry called.</p><p>Wally’s eyes focused on Barry’s face, instead of a blank spot on the wall, “Yeah?” He breathed, eyes wet.</p><p>“We’ll talk about this when you’re home.” He said, voice going soft. The same softness he had when he was telling Wally that he didn’t need powers to be his nephew. That he’d love him regardless.</p><p>“Okay.” Wally said. He unclenched his hands. “I… I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Wally.” He disappeared, leaving behind a cool breeze and the glow of the Zeta-tube.</p><p>“I don’t want to lose him.” Wally whispered.</p><p>“You’ll have me.” Conner told him, murmuring the words into the shell of Wally’s ear, his uninjured arm pulling him in closely. “No matter what.”</p><p>“If… If this magic stuff is real… Then uh- We should find the book.”</p><p>He drew back, leading Conner into the library, walking a few paces ahead of him so he could let his tears roll silently down his cheeks. It had been a long night. A long, devastating night, and Conner was his beacon. He didn’t want to lose him too, so he’d suffer in silence, at least for a little while. He didn’t want to scare him away.</p><p>Wally tried his best to retrace his steps from the trip he took with Dick. He couldn’t. So he ran the entire length of the library, searching for the brass greyhound statue he’d left on a table. The movement pulled at his wounds, made it hard to breathe, but he pushed through it. He just needed to last long enough to - <em>He saw it.</em></p><p>“Con, it’s here!” Wally called, trying to see if any of the books’ spines were familiar. He saw where the brass statue had once been; in the nonfiction section, names in the Bs, from BJ to BO.</p><p>“It’s pretty.” Conner mused, lifting up the statue. He touched the shelf just above Wally’s head, “This one doesn’t have a second saluki.”</p><p>“A what?”</p><p>“The dog.” Conner waved it, “It’s a Saluki.”</p><p>“How do<em> you</em> know that?”</p><p>“I want a dog for the cave. Kaldur’s a monster who doesn’t like dogs. But I theorized that if I find one as uptight as he is, they’ll be friends. Solve crimes together.”</p><p>Wally laughed, “We have a dog, at my place. Or my aunt’s, I guess.”</p><p>“Why haven’t you told me this sooner?” He raised a brow, “I’d have come over to your place before you came to mine.”</p><p>“I didn’t think you were an animal person.”</p><p>“Then you’re a <em>fool</em>.” Conner hissed, offended.</p><p>“You’re a weirdo, you know that?”</p><p>Conner leant over him, grabbing a book off the shelf, “Mal fucking Duncan calls me that. He asked me once if I jacked off to dead animals.”</p><p>“Who’s Mal Duncan?”</p><p>“Some asshole I go to school with. M’gann’s friends with his girlfriend, so I’m stuck in a never ending circle of persecution, not allowed to break his neck.”</p><p>“Why does he think you’re so weird?”</p><p>“I read books on the bleachers, whilst M’gann’s practicing. I wanna keep an eye on her..”</p><p>Wally nodded. He liked focusing on other people’s issues so he could ignore his own, “I guess most guys would probably be ogling or off doing something else.”</p><p>Conner returned the book, eyes still on Wally, “You guess?”</p><p>“I’m not really the best person to ask.” He laughed, “Iris did cheerleading in college, and used to have to take me ‘cause I was only little and we didn’t have a sitter. I thought it was the coolest thing ever. Plus, all those cheerleaders used to dote on me.”</p><p>“Is the college variant less dull?”</p><p>“More complex. But uh-“ Wally choked back another laugh, “I think the Bumblebees might just not be very good.”</p><p>“No, they’re horrible.” Conner said, dryly, “It’s like watching a bunch of butterflies trying to get out of a spider’s web. A lot of erratic jerking.”</p><p>Wally laughed loudly. It was powerful enough to suck the air out of his already healing lungs and he stuck his hand out to keep himself upright. When he hit the bookshelf, a book fell off, hitting Conner’s shoulder and landing open on the floor. The cover was familiar, red cloth with golden gilded pages. When Conner picked it up, his thumb wedged between the pages, Wally saw the familiar title. ‘<em>Demon Slayers: The Tools of the Trade and How to Use Them</em>’ by Jason Blood.</p><p>“That’s it.” Wally gasped, “Shit, that’s a coincidence, huh?”</p><p>Conner flipped it open, “We need Kaldur.” He said, decisively, dogearring the page, and closing the book again. “He’s sleeping. He’ll be up at six.”</p><p>Wally ignored the fact that Conner hadn’t shown him what was in the book, “Why can’t we just wake his ass up?”</p><p>Conner frowned. He leant forwards, hooking his hand around the back of Wally’s head and pulling him in, kissing him. “You have good ideas.”</p><p>“You’re a good kisser.”</p><p>“You have no reference point for that statement.” But he seemed to like the compliment, because he grinned. “We should pour cold water on him.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah we should.”</p><p>Wally was a bad influence on him, he was sure of that. But, as he filled up a pot with ice water, he convinced himself that it was actually a <em>good thing. </em>After all, they wouldn’t be teenagers much longer, and Conner had only been one for about four months. Plus, after getting fired, almost dying, and facing scorn from his beloved uncle, this harmless prank was the perfect stress reliever.</p><p>Conner went to grab the pot, then scowled, realizing his arm was still bound up.</p><p>“I’m not a total weakling.” Wally informed him, pulling it out of the sink. “Plus, you don’t heal nearly as fast as I do. Just take it easy, okay?”</p><p>“Your concern is unnecessary.” He held the door so Wally could get to the stairs, and then trailed behind him.</p><p>Kaldur’s room was dark, illuminated by the blue glow of his tattoos. It was surprisingly messy, considering how well put together he was, with a chair apparently dedicated to holding unfolded laundry, and his desk covered in loose papers and empty cups he hadn’t bothered to run down. Wally’s hands shook slightly in anticipation, but he steadied them. Then he nodded to Conner, and dumped out the pot onto the bed.</p><p>There was movement on the other side first, the side Kaldur wasn’t sleeping on. “You stupid fucking shitdick!”</p><p>Wally knew that beautifully pleasant mouth anywhere.</p><p>Roy swung his arm down, hitting Kaldur in the chest, waking him up, “<em>This </em>is why I don’t sleep over. You and your fucking magic fish bullshit! <em>Fucking asshole!</em>”</p><p>Kaldur murmured in response, “I don’t make ice.”</p><p>Roy hit the lamp, sitting up. He narrowed his eyes at the would-be-pranksters. “I’m gonna give you a minute, and then I’m gonna chase you down, and beat you.”</p><p>“He’s full of it.” Kaldur rolled over, apparently unconcerned by the chunks of ice slowly melting on him, “He has two broken ribs, he’s not running anywhere.”</p><p>“What is Roy even doing here?” Wally asked, slightly confused.</p><p>Kaldur shrugged, “The other rooms are filled with boxes. What did you two need?”</p><p>“What do you know of the Amulet of Arion?” Conner asked.</p><p>“Ari’ahn is a figure in Atlantean Mythology. You’d be better off asking Garth, he enjoys old wives tales.” Kaldur told him, not opening his eyes, “However, I do know that the amulet was said to have been crafted by his father, Calcul’ha, so he could channel his powers when he lost the ability to summon them naturally. It’s... An Alexandrite Cat’s Eye, bright green, held in a golden casing. Quite stunning in person, but it’s just jewelry.”</p><p>“The bed is fucking soaked, Kaldur.” Roy hissed, throwing a handful of ice cubes at him.</p><p>“I’m unconcerned.”</p><p>Roy got out of bed. The interesting thing about it was that he was naked and, while Wally had seen him naked before (and so had half of America due to some Queen family TMZ scandal), he was naked in bed with <em>Kaldur</em>. Conner didn’t seem surprised.</p><p>“I see we interrupted... something.” Wally muttered, averting his gaze.</p><p>Roy jumped into a pair of Kaldur’s sweatpants. “Grow up, Wally.” He said, then proceeded to shove Kaldur onto the floor with enough force to upset his own ribs. He winced, a hand holding his side. The area from his stomach to his sternum was completely wrapped up with thick sheets of gauze and long bandages. His cut from earlier was covered in a larger bandage than before. He must have torn it.</p><p>“As if this is mature.” Kaldur retorted.</p><p>Roy threw the duvet over him, and pulled off the fitted sheet, fishing in the cabinet for dry ones, “Why do you care so much about some stupid fish rock anyway?”</p><p>Conner held up the book, “It fell open on that page.”</p><p>“What is this? A video game? You get spoon fed all the necessary information?” Roy scoffed. He grabbed a towel to wipe off the plastic allergy liner that protected the mattress. Then suddenly, he stopped, eyes sliding up to stare at Wally, “Did something happen?”</p><p>“I... May have met Deadman. In the woods.” Wally muttered.</p><p>“What?” Kaldur asked, finally sitting up from where he lay on the floor. He jumped to his feet, and Wally got all ready to look away when he realized Kaldur was in his boxers. They were salmon pink with dolphins all over. Wally would have mentioned it, if not for the severity of their situation.</p><p>“He claimed that he knew a friend of my father’s, I don’t know.”</p><p>Kaldur grabbed the book from Conner’s hands, “Lead with that next time.”</p><p>Wally waited expectantly for the two of them to start talking, but they just stared at him. It involved him, yet somehow, they seemed to think they had to confer in secret. Wally rolled his eyes, giving Roy a hand swapping over the sheets. Despite all his bark, Roy wasn’t looking too hot. He was pale, had dark circles under his eyes, and his breathing was labored. Wally always hated seeing his friends hurt, always wished he could do something to alleviate the pain. Well, there <em>was</em> something he could do - Open up the medicine cabinet and let Roy drown his sorrows in a handful of Vicodin. But he wasn’t going to do that, so helping remake the bed he ruined was the next best thing.</p><p>“So you and Hal...?” Wally looked up, meeting Roy’s unfocused gaze.</p><p>“Bar put the kibosh on it. Yelled at me for like an hour in my own living room.” He laughed, and that made him wince too, “But he gave me ten grand to cover Hal’s part of the rent until the lease is up, so I’m not too mad. He and Iris are happily married, right?What do you think he wants from me?” Roy asked, innocently, oblivious to how screwed up it sounded.</p><p>“It’s <em>Barry</em>.”</p><p>“<em>So?</em> People don’t just give you things for no reason.” He fluffed a pillow, then set it down and started on the next, occasionally looking over his shoulder at Kaldur and Conner.</p><p>Wally changed the conversation, “I didn’t think Kal could wear anything fun”</p><p>“I got them for him.” Roy said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I figured it’d make him smile. Sappy shit, I know.”</p><p>“So if you do things without an ulterior motive, why can’t Barry?”</p><p>Roy shrugged, sweeping a hand through his damp hair. When it was wet, it coiled against his forehead in big curls, parts hanging over his eyes. “I told you I was homeless, right?” He asked, as if talking about the weather.</p><p>Wally shook his head, eyes like saucers.</p><p>“I’ll tell you about it some other time. But uh - I don’t believe in the kindness of old men.” Then he placed that pillow down, “Are you two going to keep talking in private about magic bullshit all night, or are you going to tell us what’s going on?”</p><p>Kaldur looked up, watching him for a few minutes before saying, “Can you give us a minute?”</p><p>“He comes over all the time, I don’t know why it matters now.” Conner objected.</p><p>Kaldur went red, “Can you just <em>please </em>give us a minute?” He pushed the book back into Conner’s hands.</p><p>“I don’t understand you.” Conner told him, sighing softly, tugging open the door again, and holding it open so that Wally could go through.</p><p>Wally leant against the wall, feeling an awful lot like a kid thrown out of class. “What are they talking about?”</p><p>“I don’t eavesdrop.”</p><p>“What’s the point of super hearing if you’re not gonna super hear?” Wally whined.</p><p>“What’s the point of fast legs if you let your mouth do all the running?”</p><p>“Touché.” He glanced back at the door, “It’s not bad right?”</p><p>M’gann’s door opened. She was stood in what appeared to be one of Conner’s many identical t-shirts. The sight of her in one of Conner’s shirts made Wally feel strangely jealous. But that didn’t hold a candle to how M’gann would feel when she realized that Wally and Conner were together. He should have asked her. He shouldn’t have kissed him. He should have stopped it when he knew that Conner was interested in him.</p><p>
  <em>Hello guilt, old friend.</em>
</p><p>Conner suddenly started laughing, tightening his grip on the book.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” M’gann asked.</p><p>“Roy.” Conner told her, “He’s funny.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s intentional.” Wally glanced back towards the door, “What’s happening?”</p><p>“They’re arguing. But you shouldn’t worry about it, you should go to bed.”</p><p>“How can I? This all involves me, right?”</p><p>“It’s my job to protect you.” Conner said, “Remember that?”</p><p>“Does this have something to do with why the mission went sour?” M’gann asked, “I heard Green Arrow and Speedy talking about it. Green Arrow said that Speedy had to find something, an amulet?”</p><p>Conner opened the book, showing her the contents, “This?”</p><p>Her eyes widened, and she nodded, “That’s what he was imagining.”</p><p>“You read his mind?” Wally asked.</p><p>“It was about you, so it’s okay, right?” She asked, knitting her fingers together.</p><p>Wally’s heart melted at the look on her face. They really <em>were</em> friends. And friends didn’t kiss other friends crushes. He turned away, “It’s okay.”</p><p>“Then Speedy went through your car.” She said.</p><p>“He find anything?” Wally asked, knowing full well he had nothing to hide.</p><p>She shook her head, “Nothing, except... A pocket watch? I think he has it now.”</p><p>Wally’s eyes widened, anger rushing through him, “That sonova bitch.”</p><p>“What is it?” Conner asked.</p><p>“It’s Nelson’s.” Wally told him, twisting the knob on Kaldur’s door. It was locked. He ran downstairs and returned with a screwdriver.</p><p>“Why do you have a dead man’s personal belongings?” M’gann asked, voice soft, as if she was afraid of setting him off.</p><p>“Because!” He replied, unscrewing the lock.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we talk about this?” She continued. She must have walked forwards, because her hand was on Wally’s shoulder.</p><p>Wally pulled back, hitting the doorframe, “I couldn’t just - <em>I didn’t want to leave him. </em>I didn’t have a choice. But the watch, it’s important, he carried it for thirty years without her. I couldn’t just let it float in nothingness.”</p><p>‘<em>I didn’t mean to kill him</em>’, were the words that went unspoken. But they were present in his eyes, in the way his body tensed up, the way his breathing shallowed.</p><p>“You didn’t.” M’gann said. “You didn’t, Wally, god, you didn’t do anything.”</p><p>“Stay out of my head!” He roared.</p><p>He was upset, not angry, but it metastasized into something like a blind rage, fiery and destructive and barely controllable. He’s gotten like this before. Back in juvie. One of his classmates had crapped on Barry, because of who he was in his day job, and Wally had just lost it. He’d spent a week in solitary over it.</p><p>But he wasn’t sure what was making him so upset. Was it M’gann seeing what a mess he really was? Of her knowing that he could have done something sooner, something to save Nelson, but he hadn’t been fast enough? That the watch was a reminder of his own failures, and that Roy taking it would have kept him from perpetually kicking himself, and the thought of not feeling guilty ripped him up in a way he couldn’t even explain? He didn’t want her to know how his sleep suffered, how he would spend hours just staring at the helmet, trying to decide if putting it on, giving himself up to a higher power, was the right choice.</p><p>He didn’t want her to know that he was starting to believe, and if it was true, if magic was true, then the man had died for no reason. Or that if he’d breathed a word of any of this to anyone, he’d be benched, and he couldn’t be benched, because home wasn’t a place he wanted to be. And without this, without the team, he was<em> no one</em>.</p><p>She hugged him, throwing her arms around his shoulders, and raising herself up so that the height difference didn’t matter. She smelt like bubblegum, and flowers, and if Wally wasn’t so utterly devastated, he’d have enjoyed the moment.</p><p>“You don’t have to solider on, all by yourself.” She told him, but her lips didn’t move. They were pressed into Wally’s neck, if they had, he’d have felt it.</p><p>“It’s too late.” Wally replied.</p><p>“For what? Batman doesn’t see your worth, but we do. I’ve seen you on the field, when your leg starts bothering you from that break you had in the explosion, and you just - You just keep going because you know we need you. Or how you take bullets and batarangs and blows for us because you heal, and we don’t. Wally, I don’t know if there’s a team without you.”</p><p>But he couldn’t take that. He couldn’t be vulnerable. So he told her, “I kissed Conner.”</p><p>She pulled back, “You what?” She asked. She was speaking now, eyes large and round and wet.</p><p>The look of devastation on her face was too much. He wanted to sink to the bottom of the ocean. “I’m… I’m sorry. It’s just... I’m really tired, M’g.” </p><p>“I know.” She was still upset, that much was clear, but she squeezed Wally’s arm, eyes flickering briefly to Conner, and then she said, “Why don’t you bunk with me? I have a cot, from when Artemis slept over.”</p><p>“M’g, come on. You don’t have to-“</p><p>“I do.” She said, as if she knew what he was going to say before he did. She may have. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him back, towards her room.</p><p>It had lilac purple walls and floating shelves filled with stuff animals. She had a computer on her white desk, which was covered in text books and a journal with a lock on it, and a bunch of pens with the slinky ends and the pompoms attached. Her walls were covered in posters, boy bands, and photographs of her with her friends. It was a normal teenage girl’s bedroom.</p><p>Wally wasn’t sure what he’d expected.</p><p>She went into her closet and pulled out the cot, unfolding it, and grabbing a pillow and blankets.</p><p>“It’s not much but…” She smiled, “Try to get some sleep, okay?”</p><p>“I should have told you, but I didn’t even know until I was out in the woods, and then it just happened.” Wally said, “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>She offered another smile, “It’s okay, Wally. Speedy said he was gay, earlier. But I didn’t think it was true, until he ran out into the woods trying to find you. He got shot for you before, too. At school, one of our classmates asked him what his type was, and he said he liked red heads and I guess I … I assumed.” She watched him get down on the cot, waiting until he was settled to turn out the lights. “But you’re not gay, right?”</p><p>“Not last time I checked.”</p><p>“Artemis said you were a dancer. Well, she said you were a ballet dancing sissy, but I read between the lines.”</p><p>Wally snorted, “Glad to see she’s still pleasant as ever. Why do you ask?”</p><p>“My high school’s having a Halloween dance, would you take me? I know it’s <em>crazy </em>but then I won’t have to worry about Conner annihilating me with his lack of coordination and it’ll give you a reason to come back.”</p><p>Wally nodded, not that she could see him, “If you really want me to.”</p><p>“You know, I always thought it’d be me and Conner and you and Artemis.”</p><p>“You and Art could always get together, and make me <em>very</em> happy.”</p><p>She hit him with a pillow, “You’re gross, Wally.”</p><p>“That’s a no then?”</p><p>She didn’t answer him. It went on for so long that he wondered if she fell asleep. Then she said, “Come here.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Come here. Before I change my mind.”</p><p>He did as he was told, getting off the cot, and moving over to where she was. She threw the duvet back, and patted the spot beside her on the bed.</p><p>“I’m the oldest of my siblings on Mars.” She told him, sliding closer to the wall to make room for him, “My younger brothers were solders in the civil war between the Martians and I… I know the look. Take off your jeans.”</p><p>“What look?” He unzipped them, letting them drop, and then stepping out of them, getting into the bed beside her. He felt weird doing it, considering she was a girl, but he didn’t want to upset her anymore.</p><p>“The silent cry for help.” She pulled him down, until his head was rested on his chest, her hand sliding up to his temple. He suddenly felt very tired.</p><p>“M’gs, I don’t wanna drool on you.” Wally murmured, trying to pull away, but he was so exhausted, he couldn’t find the strength.</p><p>“It’s fine, Wally.” She told him, hand moving down to stroke his shoulder. “<em>Just go to sleep.</em>”</p><p>“Have you always had such great ideas?” He asked, closing his eyes.</p><p>He’d sleep soundly until the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're back in business! I'm very excited for the next two chapters because things really kick into high gear. Plus big sis M'gann makes my heart happy. </p><p>Thanks for reading!! Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they mean so much to me, and thank you for coming back every week-2 weeks, it makes me feel very lucky.</p><p>See you in the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>